Ex - Continua la aventura y desaventura amorosa
by Pame-Chan Neko
Summary: [Universo Alterno] Akane Tendo es una joven bastante fuera de lo común. Un día, esta joven decidió crear un blog y contarnos a través de la misma, las aventuras y desaventuras de su primera ruptura amorosa y todo lo que aquella situación acarrearía consigo, narrada con su propio y particular punto de vista. [Contiene Lemon]
1. Chapter 1

**hola :D**

**he vuelto, no pude actualizar mis fics por tiempo, lo siento, pero ahora tengo tiempo de sobra, espero que les guste n_n**

(Sin cursiva) es lo que escribe en su blog

(_cursiva_) Es la actualidad

(parentesis) notas de ellas o pensamientos

* * *

Capitulo 1

-Hola... creo que así debo empezar a escribir ¿no?... con un saludo.

_La muchacha de cabellos azulados negó con la cabeza presionando la tecla para borrar de aquella laptop en la cual se encontraba escribiendo, o al menos intentaba escribir la primera entrada de su primer blog._

_-¡Ni siquiera escribir puedo!... soy una tonta -Sujeto sus cabellos y comenzó a tirar de ellos, la histeria se apoderaba de ella como de costumbre._

_-Tonto es que quieras escribir eso... no veo la necesidad – un chico, uno de cabellos negros se encontraba recostado en la cama de aquel cuarto, observando a la futura escritora en poca potencia de vez en cuando._

_-Quiero y ya... deseo recordar como sucedieron las cosas – volteo a ver a aquel pelinegro mirándole seriamente._

_-Vale...ya no te interrumpo, ¿Es que acaso nunca escribiste un diario de vida?... no te preocupes de que sea perfecto, ¿Cual es la importancia si solo lo leerás tu? - Sonreía con aires de superioridad._

_-Arggg... como odio esas sonrisas y ¿Quien sabe si el blog que escribo llega a ser un éxito y me hago mas famosa que Lady Gaga? - la joven volvió la vista a aquella laptop, tratando de escribir una vez mas._

-Como sea, ya me canse de desperdiciar los minutos... así que aquí voy...

Esta es la historia de una pobre y patética tonta, alias Akane Tendo... alias yo... Si yo, es bueno reconoser que una es tonta... ¿Era reconoser o reconocer?

_-Hey! ¿Reconocer se escribe con ese o con ce? -volteo una vez mas, observando al aparente bello durmiente recostado sobre su cama._

_-Es con ce Einstein... con ce...- respondió el muchacho, suspirando y meditando ante la poca cultura de aquella escritora novata._

_-Vale, Tank yu – le agradeció con un gesto de mano y regreso a lo suyo._

_-Ya ni me molesto en corregir su mala pronunciación – murmuro para si mismo, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados._

Bueno... al parecer es con ce, al menos eso me dijo el nerd cerebrito que tengo a mis espaldas... asique debe ser correcto... ¿en que iba? Ahh, si... en que es bueno reconocer la idiotez propia, así ya no te ofendes cuando te lo dicen a la cara.

Pues se preguntaran(solo los que me conocen) ¿Por qué me defino a mi misma como una patética tonta?, algunos dirán que soy una joven con poca autoestima, otros que no me amo a mi misma, pueden que hasta crean que me odio y que soy una especie de emo que esta al borde del suicidio... pero no señoras y señores, me defino así porque soy una total y completa tonta, cosa que notaran cuando comience a contarles la historia de mi primer amor... mas bien la historia de mi primera ruptura, en realidad me golpearon... cortaron... terminaron, me mandaron a volar y bien lejos o como sea que se diga.

Shinosuke es el nombre de mi primer novio... exnovio... ¿Como puede una palabra tan pequeñita como "ex" antes de otra como "novio" cambiar todo el contexto?, maravillas del mundo ¿No creen?... En fin, suelo desviarme mucho del tema, esa es una de mis debilidades desde pequeña, espero no hacerlo muy a menudo (ya lo estoy haciendo otra vez). Shinosuke como les decía anteriormente, lo conocí a finales de nuestro segundo año de la escuela secundaria Furinkan, fue amor a primea vista... para mi, para el creo que fue a tercera o cuarta vista... bueno la cosa es que después de juntar todo el valor del mundo y que me declarara en 16 oportunidades y fuese rechazada en 15 de ellas, llego un día (la decimosexta vez que se lo proponía... ¡se escribir decimosexta!... se escribe así ¿verdad?) en que, por cosas de la vida el simplemente me dijo "seré tu novio", yo ya estaba preparado para oír un "no...Ni aunque el infierno se congele y venga satanás con la cola congelada a pedírmelo" uno de sus típicos "¿Me ves como cuidador de perros? Tendria que sacarte a pasear... no, gracias", escuchar aquel "seré tu novio" salir de sus labios fue en extremo confuso... recuerdo que conteste algo como:

-Perdona ¿Que dijiste? - alzando una ceja y mirándolo con algo de asombro.

-Solo lo diré una vez, si escuchaste bueno... si no mala suerte – creo que me respondió algo así, para luego voltearse y volver a clases.

Se imaginaran que reaccione con alegría ¿No?, bueno si... llego aquella alegría, pero luego de pasarme media hora tratando de convencerme de que oí bien, de que no fue una ilusión o alguna de mis fantasías... bueno, fantasía no podía ser porque aun llevábamos nuestras ropas puestas (demasiada información ¿No?).

Así fue como comenzamos a salir, era tan feliz de poder decir que Shinosuke era mi novio, sentía que tenia mariposas en el estomago que revoloteaban e intentaban abrirse paso y salir (mala forma de describirlo... ya mejorare), sabia que él no se sentina de la misma forma... cuando salíamos parecía un tanto aburrido y como si quisiese volver pronto a su casa... pero no me importaba, en ese entonces solo pensaba que si el pudiese amarme la mitad de la mitad de la mitad de la mitad de la mitad de la mitad de lo que yo le amaba seria mas que suficiente, viviría y moriría feliz a su lado... empiezan a entender lo boba que soy ¿a que si?.

Ya íbamos a cumplir un año de noviazgo, lo recuerdo tan, pero taaaan bien, ¿Como olvidarlo?... Aquella noche cenaríamos en un restaurante de lujo llamado "Il boun manjare" que es lo único italiano que se... Pues la cita era a las 8 de las noche, llegue a las 7... No quería hacerlo esperar así que llegue una hora antes. Mi sonrisa era tan grande que irradiaba felicidad, era sincera, sentía felicidad, ya llevaba un año con la persona que amaba. Comencé a jugar a las servilletas del lugar, eran de tela y con ellas forme el típico pañal de bebe, soy una tonta a veces (todo el tiempo).

Me entretuve un rato con aquello hasta que mire mi reloj... ya daban las 8:30 y el aun no llegaba, sonreí y pensé en que tal vez había sucedido algo urgente, que de seguro llegaría pronto. Lo espere hasta que uno de los camareros se acercó y me informo que estaban por cerrar, aun así seguía sonriendo e inventando excusas... historias de como o porque se había retrasado... ilusiones claro esta, ilusiones que se rompieron en mil pedazos al recibir un mensaje de texto de su parte... uno que decía "Lo siento, ya no quiero estar contigo, me enamore de alguien mas, adiós".

¿Cual piensan que fue mi reacción?... les daré algunas opciones:

a) Llore como Magdalena (¿Las Magdalenas lloran?) y me deprimí encerrada en mi cuarto hasta el día de hoy.

b) Estrelle el celular contra el piso y furiosa me dirigí hasta su casa para armarle un escandalo.

c) Fui a verlo a su casa para aclarar las cosas y que me lo dijeran de frente.

d) Sonreí, y me dije a mi misma que todo estaría bien, comencé a pensar en una forma de recuperarlo y quitárselo a la zorra que me lo robo.

Esto es todo por hoy, esperare sus respuestas, ¡Hasta la próxima!

8 comentarios Publicado por Akane Tendo el 18/06/2012 02:53:00 AM

* * *

**y que les parecio, tienen que comentar para que continue, hasta pronto n_n **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos!**

**Como están? Espero que bien, perdonen por dejar abandonados algunos fics, y por no haber continuado el fic de "Babbo" pero pronto continuare, tengo el capitulo solo que, siento que le falta algo,._. Pero prometo actualizarlo pronto n_n**

**Pues este fic no es mio, es de DarkDahlia, el fic es tipo yaoi el original claro, yo le cambie a los personajes de Ranma y Akane porque seria divertido xD A mi me causo mucha diversión leerlo, espero que ocasione lo mismo en ustedes mis queridos lectores. **

**PD: es universo alterno:3**

* * *

Capitulo 2

* * *

¡Aish! ¡Y ese idiota que me decía que nadie leería mi blog! No saben lo emocionada que estoy al leer sus respuestas (y saber que no estoy escribiendo al vacío…) ¡ya me falta un poco menos para robarle el trono a Lady Gaga!

_-Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Roma, Roma-ma gaga ohh la la –Tarareaba "Bad Romance" aquella muchacha que se encontraba en su mundo, comenzando a escribir la segunda entrada de aquel nuevo blog._

_-¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora? –El chico de cabellos oscuros leía un libro de anatomía, sentado sobre la cama._

_-Nada ¡Me respondieron! Soy tan feliz, voy a ser una estrella –comentaba entusiasmado sin prestarle atención al tono de burla de aquel muchacho._

_-Si Akane… si tú te conviertes en "estrella" yo me convierto en mujer –murmuro el muchacho dándole la vuelta a la página que acababa de leer._

_Sin tomar en cuenta aquel último comentario Akane se sumergió en la pantalla de aquella laptop, tecleando con rapidez cada letra._

Revisemos los resultados… para todos aquellos que eligieron la alternativa A, les digo… si, tuve ganas de llorar como magdalena y de meterme al cuarto para nunca más salir, vivir como un ermitaño sin siquiera bañarme y morir sobre mi inmundicia, pero no fue eso lo que opte por hacer.

Para quienes eligieron la alternativa B, ¡Están locos!, ¡¿A quién se le ocurre destruir un celular en perfecto estado?! (Ganas de golpear a quienes eligieron la B) y es obvio que no tengo la personalidad como para armar un escándalo.

Con respecto a la C… si no tengo la personalidad como para armarle un escándalo ¿Creen que pueda ir a su casa y pedirle explicaciones?... es obvio que no… además, su abuelo me da como miedo, parece que esta algo loco, además de vivir con animales gigantes.

Y ¡Felicitaciones! Para quienes eligieron la alternativa D, si, es la más estúpida y sin sentido de todas, se nota que quienes eligieron esa opción me están empezando a conocer.

Esa noche, regrese a mi hogar con la clara idea de recuperarlo a cualquier precio. Al día siguiente, en el acto de cada lunes, estábamos todos formados en la sala de ceremonias escuchando una que otra regla de nuestro loco director. Volví a verlo… lo busque con la mirada y lo encontré demasiado cerca de uno de nuestras compañeras, Shampoo hasta una tonta como yo notaria que sus roces, sus sonrisas y sus toqueteos esporádicos significaban algo más que una simple amistad… Me sentí como la peor escoria del universo entero, como una basura desechable… ¿Desde hace cuánto me estaría engañando con aquella cara de…?... era hermosa, no tenía defectos que yo pudiese agregar, tenía un exuberante cuerpo según los babosos del instituto, yo me aferre a que de seguro se había operado. Mi apodo para ella fue "put* llena de implantes"… no tengo mucha imaginación que digamos, así que eso fue un logro.

Mis ojos no se podían apartar de ellos, Shinosuke sonreía de una manera que nunca antes había visto, de una forma que nunca me había sonreído antes. Una puñalada directo al corazón, desvié un poco la mirada… me estaba empezando a doler verlos felices. Entonces vi a un joven apoyado contra la pared de en la entrada del salón, era alto, de cuerpo bien formado, su cabello lo traía atado en una trenza, pero nunca antes lo había visto en clases. Seguí el camino de sus ojos color grisáceos y llegue a aquellos dos, los estaba viendo… y en su mirada encontré un reflejo de mi dolor y mi pesar. Lo primero que pensé fue "de seguro tiene algo que ver con la nueva parejita" Entonces decidí observar un poco mas, solo un poco mas… Note que al ver a Shinosuke la mirada del muchacho se llenaba de ira, rabia, furia, como si en cualquier momento le fuese a saltar a golpes, en cambio, al ver a Shampoo sus ojos se enternecían… el dolor aparecía nuevamente.

Comprendí lo que sucedía, tan imbécil no soy (por si es que lo pensaban) Aquel chico sentía algo por Shampoo, lo mismo que yo sentía por Shinosuke.

Al terminar aquel acto, el chico se escondió detrás de unas cortinas, vi como la nueva parejita dejaba el lugar tomados de la mano… ¡De la mano!, cuando a mi ni siquiera me dejaba caminar a su lado estando en publico ¡¿Es que acaso tenia lepra?!. Quise golpearlo, hasta perder todas mis fuerzas, hasta que me encuentre agotada, hasta el cansancio, pero como ustedes y yo sabemos… no tengo la fuerza necesaria.

Espere a que todos se fueran, todos menos aquel muchacho. Él no noto mi presencia y no lo culpo, muy pocas veces me notan en un lugar, debe ser porque no hablo mucho… soy mas bien callada con gente extraña (otra vez desviándome del tema), la cosa es que cuando estaba por salir del lugar me acerque y toque su espalda.

-¡Mierda! –grito el chico, volteándose con rapidez.

-Holis… -fue un milagro que me escuchase, apenas yo pude oír mi propia voz.

-¡Por la misma mierda! ¿Te crees fantasma? Hija de la gran put* (no apoyo el lenguaje obsceno)-me gritaba alterado… tal vez… solo tal vez le asuste.

-¿Alguna vez te has acostado con mi madre para saber que es put*? –la verdad me molesto mucho cuando me insultan (y si, dije una grosería pero el caso lo ameritaba).

-¿Qué? –me miraba incrédulo. –Como sea –se volteo y siguió su camino.

-¿Eres el novio de Shampoo?... ¿Cómo te llamas? –camine con prisa hasta llegar a su lado.

El chico se detuvo, me observo de pies a cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Pues obviamente ya no lo soy ¿No crees?... y mi nombre no es de tu incumbencia –era arrogante, demasiado para mi gusto.

-Bueno Ranma Saotome, un gusto conocerte exnovio de Shampoo –camine hasta quedarme frente a él, apoyando mi espalda contra la puerta, impidiéndole la huida.

-¿Cómo diablos? –Alzo una ceja, deteniendo sus pasos.

-Pues… -señale el bordado de su mandil de laboratorio y sonreí –Ahí lo dice, pareces genio pero…las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen –no sabia cómo ni mucho menos porqué, pero hablaba con naturalidad frente a ese chico.

-¿Quién eres? –apoyo una de sus manos contra la puerta, acercándose tal vez demasiado, se notaba la diferencia de estaturas y su cuerpo en una espectacular forma física.

-Akane Tendo –Trate de actuar normal, pero me incomodaba su cercanía.

-… repito la pregunta ¿Quién eres? –"¿De verdad no me conocía?" Me pregunte esa vez.

-La exnovia de Shinosuke –Repetí nuevamente, esta vez pronunciando bien cada palabra.

-¿Ese imbécil tenia novia? –con si quiera oír su nombre la expresión de Ranma cambio de inmediato… se volvió fría.

-Ehh… si… -Así comprobé que nadie conocía de mi existencia, Shinosuke se había encargado de que nadie se enterara de nuestro noviazgo… eso dolió un poquito (en realidad dolió mucho).

-Déjame adivinar… quieres formar un club de abandonados ¿no?... –acerco su rostro, susurrándome lo siguiente al oído –No tengo interés en eso… así que te agradecería que no me hablaras nunca mas… ahora quítate –al ver que no me movía y que lo miraba fijamente, golpeo la puerta con su puño, demasiado cerca de mi rostro. –Que te quites.

Me hace a un lado, ese chico era demasiado agresivo, iba enserio… si no me quitaba me golpearía, le valía un pepino que sea mujer, aun así, no desistiría de mis planes y antes de que saliera me atreví a enfrentarlo una vez mas.

-Yo… yo… no quiero formar un grupo de abandonados ni nada por el estilo –Ranma me ignoraba y estaba a punto de salir del lugar. -¡Quiero recuperar a Shinosuke!... quiero que vuelva conmigo… para eso necesito tu ayuda… así tu recuperas a Shampoo… por favor ayúdame, sin te no creo poder lograrlo. –Deje de lado todo mi orgullo (ni que tuviera mucho) y le rogué.

-Estas loca –se volteo a verme, estaba riendo… se reía de mi. –Ellos ya no nos quieren y tal vez nunca lo hicieron… ¿Por qué deberíamos luchar por ellos? –Recuerdo tan bien su carcajada, tan llena de resignación.

-Pues… pues… porque aun los amamos… lo vi en tus ojos cuando la mirabas… aun la quieres –esperaba estar en lo correcto, lo deseaba con todo mi corazón, necesitaba su ayuda.

-Psicópata! –Se salió de la sala, riendo y burlándose de mí.

Pues así recuerdo ese primer encuentro con Ranma Saotome, aquel bastardo insensible… maldito idiota… malvado, cruel, mocoso arrogante… si eso fue lo que pensé aquella vez… vaya primera impresión.

No me rendí, averigüe que iba un año superior que nosotros, salto un curso, debido a su inteligencia… y un reverendo comino, de nada te sirve ser tan inteligente si tratas así a las personas… o es que ¿fui muy molestosa?, como sea, no tenia porque reaccionar así. Pues también me dijeron que fue novio de Shampoo por 6 meses o algo así y que terminaron de la nada, ya que la parejita del momento era Shinosuke y Shampoo… cosa curiosa, todos pensaban que Shinosuke era soltero… nadie sabia con respecto a este ser mortal llamada Akane… de hecho cuando se los preguntaba me respondían con un "¿Y quién demonios es Akane?" o "¿Esa chica esta en nuestro colegio?"… No soy nada popular como podrán notar.

Averigüe que Ranma iba en el penúltimo año, en el salón 4-A… y desde entonces me sentaba todos los días fuera del salón, esperándolo. A cada que salía a receso, o ya para irse a su casa, me veía apoyada contra la pared, esperándolo.

Una tarde en que lo seguía camino a casa, note que lo había perdido de vista, ¿Qué tan tonta podía ser como para ni siquiera poder acosarlo apropiadamente?... pues bastante, con la mente llena de pensamientos estúpidos (estaba pensando en Shinosuke).

Comencé a buscarlo con la mirada, pero ni rastro de su presencia, de la nada sentí como me sujetaban por la espalda y una mano cubría mi boca, intente gritar pero era imposible. Pensé en que estaba siendo secuestrada y que pedirían rescate… el cual mis padres no podrían pagar, el dojo no iba muy bien que digamos y ni locos le pedirían dinero a Nabiki, porque el que les prestase dinero era como hacer un pacto con el mismo diablo, y ella ni loca gastaría su dinero en mi o en sus palabras "me sacrificarían por la causa" (igual los amo), también pensé que seria brutalmente asesinada… o violada y después asesinada. La persona que me estaba secuestrando me arrojo contra la pared del callejón y me acorralo con su cuerpo… era definitivo, me violaría y me asesinaría.

-Por favor, señor… no me mate… vióleme si quiere pero no me mate –implore por mi vida con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué manera es esa de defenderte?... ¿Prefieres ser violada? –Abrí los ojos y lo vi… era Ranma quien me acorralaba con su cuerpo contra aquella pared y quien se reía a carcajadas.

Lo contemple un momento con asombro, el miedo inexplicablemente se esfumo en un instante… me sentía a salvo, y eso que ni siquiera conocía bien al muchacho. Su sonrisa era diferente a la de aquella vez, esta tenía cierto parecido a la sonrisa inocente de un niño… pero que estoy diciendo… si teníamos la misma edad.

-¡Cruel!... ¡eres muy cruel! –solté una lagrima al comprender la realidad, aunque el miedo había desaparecido, aun permanecía aquella sensación de haber pasado por algo traumatizante. –Pensé que… pensé que… -lo mire con reproche.

-Pensaste ¿Qué?, te veías bastante dispuesta a dejar que te violaran –se apegó mas a mi cuerpo, prácticamente eliminando todo el espacio existente entre nosotros.

-A… aléjate… -lo empuje un poco, sentirlo tan cerca… era demasiado extraño.

-Te ayudare… -me dejo libre y apoyo su espalda contra la pared –Te ayudare con Shinosuke… se nota que lo amas mucho y se nota que si no te ayudo te tendré como acosadora por el resto de mis días –cerro sus ojos aun sonriendo… recuerdo bien esa sonrisa… una nostálgica.

-¿En serio lo harás? –de un impulso me quede frente a él, mirándole con emoción, casi como un cachorrito agitándole la cola a su amo. –También quieres recuperar a Shampoo.

-Te ayudaré y eso es todo… dime señorita sabelotodo ¿Cuál es tu plan? –comenzó a caminar, yo le seguí… de verdad parecía un niño.

-Oh pues… pensaba que tú podrías ir por Shampoo y yo tratar de recuperar a Shinosuke… y… -callé al recibir su mirada, la verdad me puso un poco nerviosa.

-Mal… sabes, Shinosuke parece del tipo posesivo… del tipo que se interesa en algo si se lo quitan o… si ya esta ocupado. –creo que entendí lo que quiso decir con "ocupado". –Así que… -su mirada seguía sobre mí y me estaba incomodando. –Olvídalo… no entiendes es como preguntarle a una mona y la mona entendería mas… tu solo sígueme la corriente. –comenzó a caminar con rapidez, dejándome atrás.

Demore uno minutos en comprender su insulto, pero ya no me importaba, porque no estaba sola, ahora tenia la ayuda de Ranma, lo que no sabía en ese entonces era que su ayuda me confundiría de sobremanera.

Al día siguiente en uno de los ensayos de nuestro acto de graduación *NA: era su último año de Akane y Ranma iba un curso menor que ella aun así tenían la misma edad* (que esta vez se llevaba acabo en el patio, ya que practicábamos la entrada) los volví a ver juntos a Shinosuke y Shampoo… ni siquiera intentaban disimular frente a mí… yo sabía que no le importaba tanto a Shinosuke, pero… ¿Tan poco?... nunca pensé que fuera así. Me senté en uno de los bancos del patio y los miré, observe su felicidad, sus caricias, sus risas, los observe una y otra y otra vez, no era capaz de dejar de verlos… envidiando su relación una que yo no logré construir en un año… quería llorar, de verdad estaba al borde de las lágrimas, si no hubiese sido por aquella voz que me distrajo en ese momento.

-¡Akane! –recuerdo que pegué un saltito por la sorpresa y miré hacia todo los lados, pero no vi a nadie, al menos a nadie que me estuviese llamando.

"Genial, además de tonta ahora estoy loca, buena noticia para mis padres… un psiquiátrico es mas barato que una universidad" pensé en aquella oportunidad, pero aquella voz siguió gritando mi nombre.

-¡Akane! ¡Akane Tendo! –volví a mirar, pero solo estaban los alumnos del último curso y ninguno de ellos me miraba, de hecho estaban todos mirando hacia arriba.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!... ¿No es Ranma Saotome del salón 4-A? –preguntó una chica.

-Si… es él… pero ¿Qué hace allí arriba en la azotea? –Todos miraban un tanto confundidos.

Me paré de inmediato y mire hacia la azotea, desde allí Ranma me saludo con una gran sonrisa, agitando sus brazos, tratando de llamar mi atención. Lo observé anonadada, ¿Qué demonios hacia allí arriba? ¿Tenía complejo de ave o de superman?... o es que… ¡¿Acaso pensaría en suicidarse por el abandono de Shampoo?! Esas ideas me vinieron a la mente e intenté detenerlo.

-¡No!... ¡No lo hagas! –Grite también agitando mis manos -¡Profesor deténgalo! –Suplique a nuestro maestro quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-¡Ya no pudo soportarlo! ¡Así es como me siento y quiero que todos lo sepan! –Se acercó a la rejilla de la azotea y puso sus pies en dos de sus agujeros.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡No seas tonto! –grité con todas mis fuerzas notando las consecuencias con el dolor que se hizo presente en mi garganta.

Todos los alumnos del último año nos miraban con curiosidad y a la ves impacientes, sin embargo ninguno de ellos hacia algo para detenerle.

-¡Quiero que todos lo sepan! –Gritó por última vez.

-¡Nooo! –Exclamé al ver que se agachaba, parecía que tomaba impulso para dejarse caer al vació.

En vez de eso, lo que dejo caer fue un telón, mi grito se detuvo y mis ojos se clavaron en las palabras que llevaba impresas.

**Te amo Akane Tendo, eres mía y solo mía.**

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, las niñas chillaban con un tanto de envidia, al parecer el muchacho era popular, algunos tipos me miraban con algo de incredulidad, otros con celos… la cosa era que todo el mundo me miraba… en ese momento deseé que me tragara la tierra.

Volteé para salir del lugar lo más rápido posible, entonces me encontré con su mirada… Shinosuke me estaba viendo, luego de ignorarme desde que me dejó, volvía a fijar sus ojos en mí, noté como Shampoo no quitaba la mirada de aquella azotea, con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro, luego me miró de pies a cabeza con aires de desprecio.

¿Este era el plan de Ranma?... ¿Acaso podría funcionar?... en ese entonces no sabía la respuesta de estas preguntas, solo me sentía confundida… si confundida y no entendía por qué. Shinosuke me miraba con intriga y eso debería alegrarme, pero no lo hacía del todo.

No pude ordenar los pensamientos en mi cabeza, ya que unas manos sujetaron mi rostro, unos dedos acariciaron mis mejillas. Ranma estaba frente a mí, respirando de manera agitada, de seguro bajo corriendo desde la azotea. Ese muchacho de ojos grisáceos me trajo hacía su cuerpo, acaricio mis labios y con rapidez unió nuestras bocas.

Fuertes latidos escaparon de mi corazón, ¿Era necesario ese beso?... en mi opinión bastaba con aquel telón. Sus labios cálidos y suaves se movían contra los míos que permanecían quietos por la sorpresa… por unos minutos pensé que las mariposas volvían a revolotear en mi estomago… las sentía dentro… aquella sensación que solo me había provocado Shinosuke volvía a estar presente y aunque duró solo un segundo fue muy intensa… mientras duro aquel beso me olvidé del resto.

Los gritos del profesor me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

-¡Mocosos indecentes! ¿Qué se creen que es esto? ¿Un prostíbulo o una institución educacional? –Se acercaba con una vara entre sus manos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –le reclamé en voz baja, para que solo él pudiese oírme.

-Solo sígueme la corriente… esto ya comienza a funcionar, míralo –susurró demasiado cerca, pasando a rozar con sus labios parte del lóbulo de mi oído.

Pude sentir la calidez producto del sonrojo en mis mejillas… ¡tonto insolente!, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerme sentir de esa forma? Volteé el rostro al tratar de ocultar el rubor, encontrándome nuevamente con la mirada recelosa de Shinosuke, por impulso desvié la mirada, tratando de esconderme de él, bajé la cabeza y apoyé la frente en el pecho de Ranma, pude sentir el fuerte y constante latido de su corazón.

El profesor se nos acercaba cada vez más y más dispuesto a darnos un castigo, pero fue detenido por el presidente de la clase.

-Profesor… no se preocupe yo me encargo de ellos, déjemelos a mí. –Se acercó a nosotros y sujeto mi muñeca, alejándome de Ranma y arrastrándome por el patio.

¿Adivinan quien es el o la representante de la clase y uno(a) de los mejores y mas brillantes estudiantes del colegio?... les daré unas opciones nuevamente.

a)Kagome

b)Aragaki Yui

c)Michael Jackson

d)Shinosuke

e) Shampoo

!Esto es todo por hoy! Ya me tengo que ir, mañana tengo examen… y aunque ya es inútil estudiar (porque ya es tarde) ¡Haré el intento!, nos vemos.

**12 cometarios** Publicado por Akane Tendo el **18/06/2012 03:15:00AM**

* * *

**Bueno que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a akarly GNR Lobo de Sombras, kykio4 The Darkness in My Heart por sus comentarios**

**Hasta pronto**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! :D**

**Perdonen la tardanza :c, estaba de vacaciones, pero tenía un montón de cosas que hacer, que no entrare en detalle, para que así disfruten de este fic n_n**

**Bueno, quiero aclarar algo, como este fic es U.A. (Universo Alterno) pues aquí no viven juntos, Ranma no posee la maldición, y el uniforme del instituto se basa en unos pantalones jeans y una camisa o blusa (dependiendo el sexo claro está) con el sello del instituto. Aquí Akane es más ingenua (para no decir un poco más tontita de lo normal XD) así que para ella, estas son nuevas experiencias.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, la cual nos dejó sin final esta serie tan maravillosa :c**

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Me alegra saber que aún me leen y que no se han aburrido de mi absurda forma de ser y de las tontas situaciones en las que me meto… pero bueno después de todo creé este blog para no olvidar todo lo que me sucedió y a ustedes les divierte mis desgracias, yo encantada les sigo escribiendo (vayan que poseen morbo).

_Akane escribía ya la tercera entrada de su blog, que para sorpresa del chico que le acompañaba siempre, aún no había terminando siendo un total y completo fracaso._

_-De verdad, no entiendo como a alguien le pueden interesar esas cosas… -El muchacho de piel bronceada se sentó al lado de nuestra escritora, leyendo lo que comenzaba a escribir en ese mismo instante._

_-Pues gente que le interesa lo que me sucedió… y ¡No mires que es privado! –Contesto Akane mientras empujaba al chico._

_-¿Privado?... si lo puede leer medio mundo._

_-¡Medio mundo menos tu! –aquella peliazul un tanto exaltada le gritó al chico que ahora se encontraba leyendo un libro despreocupadamente. –Aish y ahora me ignoras… pues ni que me importara. –Aquellas amargas palabras salieron de entre los labios de nuestra joven escritora que comenzaba a escribir nuevamente._

Regresando a lo nuestro… y dejando de lado a una molesta mosca… revisemos las respuestas una vez más. Para quienes escogieron la alternativa A… ¡Ja! Ya quisieran (ya quisiera yo también)… bueno nunca está de más soñar con la única protagonista de la serie de Rumiko Takahashi la cual tiene un final feliz (no he visto todas las series así que no estoy muy segura) pero hubiera sido maravilloso conocerla para que me diga porque ella tiene un final feliz y porque a la serie de Ranma ½ lo dejo a medias… pero en este caso no es la correcta (muy a mi pesar y al de ustedes también)

Por si alguien siquiera pensó en la opción B… ¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Aragaki Yui… bueno algunas dicen que nos parecemos (por eso la habrán contratado para filmar el Live Action de Ranma ½) pero esa tampoco es la alternativa correcta.

Aquellos quienes eligieron la letra C… les aconsejo que vayan a un psicólogo, si quieren les recomiendo el mío… ¡Por dios! El pobre ya esta muerto ¿Cómo creen que podría arrastrarme a través del patio? ¿Haciendo el moonwalk desde su ataúd de oro?... incorrecta.

Y quienes eligieron la D ¡Bingo! Nada más y nada menos que Shinosuke, ¿Se veía mas posible que Michael Jackson no?

(nota: ni siquiera discutamos la última opción, esa chinita de cuarta ni siquiera habla bien el japonés, no sé ni porque la puse)

Pues imaginen mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que mi novio… Exnovio (como molesta ese "ex") me arrastraba fuera del lugar. Minutos mas tarde soltó mi mano bruscamente y sujeto mi mentón.

-Esta es la única y la última vez que te ayudo a salir de algo como esto ¿Entendiste? –Se oía como siempre, sereno y controlado, pero algo en su mirada me daba a entender todo lo contrario.

-¿Por… por qué lo hiciste? –de verdad me intrigaba la respuesta.

En nuestro año de noviazgo jamás me había ayudado a salir de problemas con los profesores, es más, jamás siquiera mostró señales de preocupación cuando me castigaban por llegar tarde a clases o por olvidar la tarea… entonces ¿Por qué ahora si? Y ¿Por qué tan de repente?

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones –levanta mi rostro ejerciendo demasiada fuerza sobre mi quijada.

Me lastimaba, me estaba haciendo daño pero no podía moverme, solo le veía a los ojos intentando encontrar alguna respuesta, alguna señal, quizás también buscando un poco de amor… pero fui incapaz de comprender su mirada y mucho menos sus actos. Se acercaba cada vez más y más hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron a centímetros de distancia.

-Suéltala –una voz me sacó de aquel trance.

Era Ranma… empujo a Shinosuke y me sostuvo entre sus brazos. Yo que no entendía que demonios pasaba, solo observé la escena (que ahora que lo pienso mejor parecía sacada de una novela mexicana) sin poder articular una palabra.

-No te metas donde no te llaman, mocoso. –Shinosuke sonreía, pero aun así sentía algo extraño en él.

-Me meto porque Akane es mi novia… no vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima ¿Me oíste? –en ese momento le miré y pensé que el chiquillo era muy buen actor, se notaba furioso y podía sentir en su abrazo como se contraían sus músculos por la ira.

-Pues hago lo que se me dé la gana, y si quiero le pongo las manos encima –se acercó a nosotros.

En ese momento tuve que sostener a Ranma por el brazo, sentía que de no hacerlo se armaría una pelea.

-¡Hey, Shinosuke! –aquella chica, Shampoo, estaba a unos metros de distancia, mirando con reproche a mi exnovio (¡Por fin lo dije bien!).

Ranma sujeto mi mano y me sacó del lugar sin pensarlo, sin quererlo volví la mirada y los noté que ambos nos estaban viendo. ¿Qué sucedía?, ¿Por qué actuaron de esa forma?... eso pensaba ya que no entendía nada.

Ranma me arrastró hasta una de las aulas ya vacías, sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos y acaricio mi mentón ya que estaba un poco rojo por la presión ejercida por… ya saben quién.

-Es un poco idiota tu exnovio –me miro directamente a los ojos y una sonrisa maliciosa tomó forma en sus labios.

-Ahhh… si… yo… -estaba demasiado nerviosa y todo porque se encontraba a centímetros de distancia y aún tocaba mi rostro.

-¿El ratón te comió la lengua? –soltó una carcajada y se alejó para tomar su bolso y colocárselo en la espalda. –Vamos niña muda –se acercó nuevamente y para mi sorpresa sujetó mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

De esta forma me sacó del colegio, a unas cuadras se detuvo y compro un par de helados. Nos sentamos en el césped de un parque cercano, él colocó uno de los helados en frente de mí y me hizo sostenerlo… era la primera vez que alguien me trataba de esa forma, me sentí agradecido pero el silencio era la única alternativa… no conocía otra. Nuevamente me sentí a salvo a su lado.

-No deberías dejar que nadie te trate de esa forma –dijo mientras se llevaba el helado a la boca.

-Ahh… lo sé, pero nunca lo había visto actuar así… -desvié la mirada, no podía mirarlo por mucho tiempo… sentía vergüenza, tal vez vergüenza por ser tan débil e incapaz de defenderme.

-¿De verdad lo amas tanto?

El silencio reino por un par de segundos, la respuesta ya no parecía tan obvia después de todo… y esto me dejó aún más confundida.

-Si lo amo –Conteste al fin y al cabo, dejando el helado sobre el pasto.

-¿Por qué? –Sin necesidad de estarlo viendo pude sentir como sus ojos se clavaban en mi rostro.

¿Qué significaba esa pregunta? … ¿es que acaso debería existir un porqué para amar a alguien? Pues la verdad lo amaba porque era la única persona con la que me sentía acompañada, lo sé comprendo la ironía, sé que nunca me valoró ni me prestó atención pero por más que me ignorase al estar con él no me sentía sola en el mundo.

Esa era mi respuesta, pero no la dije en voz alta ya que pensé que le parecería algo ridículo y desesperado. Fijé la mirada a una pareja que pasaba frente a nosotros, la mujer llevaba en brazos a un bebé recién nacido y el hombre parecía la persona más afortunada y feliz del mundo. Me dejé llevar por mis pensamientos y me encerré dejando la realidad de lado, solo quería ese tipo de felicidad… la de aquella pareja.

Al sentir la calidez de unos labios sobre la piel de mi cuello volví a la realidad, abrí los ojos de par en par mientras sentía como mi corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza ya rapidez… pude sentir una especie de adrenalina proveniente de algún lugar dentro de mi pecho, mordí mi labio conteniendo el deseo que se comenzaba a hacer presente. Pero ¿Por qué Ranma se comportaba de esa forma? Mi respuesta inmediata fue que solo se estaba burlando o tal vez probando que tan fuerte era mi amor hacia Shinosuke.

-¿Qué… qué crees que estás haciendo? –solté las palabras demasiado rápido, mi mente se estaba nublando, quería alejarlo de mí, pero simplemente no podía.

-No estoy haciendo nada –susurro a mi oído mientras su cálido aliento parecía quemar mi piel. -¿Qué crees que significa amar a alguien? –sus labios recorrían mi mentón acariciando la marca del agarre de Shinosuke.

-Yo… yo… -mi respiración era irregular, se sentía demasiado calor y eso que era un día frío.

Pude notar una sonrisa irónica antes de que sus labios alcanzaran los míos. Quise golpearlo… solo se estaba burlando de mi… como si no fuera suficiente toda la mierd* que estaba enfrentando, pero para que les voy a mentir, no lo golpeé, de hecho me quede tan quieta como una muñeca de trapo.

Al principio fue un roce, nuestros labios unidos y ya. Al segundo pude oír el molesto sonido de una risita antes de mordiese mi labio aprovechando el momento para besarme con todas las de la ley. Fue algo extraño, era el primer chico aparte de Shinosuke con quien me besaba, pero se sentía completamente diferente… su lengua parecía conocer de memoria el camino a recorrer. Ni siquiera traté de resistirme al sentir como se cargaba sobre mí y me obligaba a caer de espaldas sobre el césped, se sentía tan bien… acaricié su mejilla con una mano y con la otra lo atraje más hacia mí para profundizar el beso, ahora le correspondía y deseaba recorrer aquella cavidad, dejándome llevar por el ritmo impuesto por su lengua.

Me sentía tan caliente… abochornada (¡Caliente! Con tan solo recordarlo me sonrojo) no pensaba, solo seguía mis instintos, los que me guiaban a besarlo, acariciarlo y recorrer toda su piel.

-Vaya, si no supieras que lo amas, pensaría que te gusto… -murmuro mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre el pasto, interrumpiendo el beso y dejándose caer de espaldas a mi lado, su respiración era agitada igual que la mía.

-¿No… no vas a seguir? –aún no me explico cómo es que la vergüenza me abandono con tanta rapidez.

¡¿NO VAS A SEGUIR? ME MALDIGO A MI MISMA POR SER TAN ESTUPIDA!

-Ya se fue… -se sentó y señaló hacia la izquierda.

-¿Quién se fue? –me senté y miré en la dirección señalada, para encontrarme con un chico que llevaba el uniforme de nuestro instituto.

-Shinosuke… ¿Quién más? –me miró un tanto extrañado a punto de largarse a reír.

"¡POR TODAS LAS PUT*S DEL MUNDO!" (Aún no apoyo el lenguaje obsceno, pero eso es lo que pensé). En ese momento comprendí su comportamiento tan extraño, su cercanía y aquel beso que me dejó más babosa que perro con rabia… es que ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? ¿Qué yo le gustase?... ¡Ja! Por favor, Ranma tendría que ser la madre Teresa como para compadecerse al extremo de que llegase a desarrollar alguna especie de sentimiento amoroso hacia mí.

¡AHH! De tan solo recordarlo quiero golpearmeeeeee.

_La peli azul azotó la cabeza con bastante fuerza contra la mesita en la que apoyaba para escribir en aquella laptop, soltando un quejido a causa del dolor._

_-Estás más loca de lo que pensaba –su acompañante se encontraba viendo televisión, pero fue distraído por aquella reacción tan poco común._

_Para su sorpresa fue totalmente ignorado, ya que la joven escritora volvió a lo suyo con rapidez._

Les informo que si me golpeé y… ¡Auch! Sí que dolió pero no se preocupen, mi neurona sigue en pie… en fin… a lo que iba…

-Claro Shinosuke… y… nos vio eso es bueno –trate de encubrir la situación esperando que no fuese tan astuto como esperaba.

La verdad no sé si me descubrió o no, porqué solo se rió sin prestarme mucha atención y luego se puso de píe extendiéndome su mano. La tomé y tiró de mí, me encontraba de pie y demasiado cerca de aquel ojigris que parecía jugar conmigo como si yo fuese un títere. Al notar que no había soltado su mano, me aparté y comencé a caminar por mi cuenta alejándome de él. Todo aquello era demasiado, mi corazón aún no se calmaba y el calor aún era intenso.

-¿A dónde vas? –gritó tras de mí.

-Me voy a casa –Le respondí sin si quiera voltear.

-Y dime… ¿Con qué planeas pagar el bus? –su voz sonaba más arrogante que de costumbre.

-¡No es asunto tuyo! –grité esta vez dejando notar mi estado de irritación y volteándome a verle, recordé que había dejado mi mochila, y por ende mi dinero en el salón.

Para mi sorpresa se encontraba justo a mis espaldas, se acercó con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, sujeto mis caderas y me acerco a su cuerpo. Acortó la distancia entre nuestros rostros dejándome sentir su respiración. Y el calor aumentó una vez más, les juro que en mi mente sonaba la cancioncita esta **Que vengan los bomberos que me estoy quemando**, todo empeoró cuando sentí como una de sus manos se introducía con cuidado dentro de uno de los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón… cerré los ojos y dejé escapar un suspiro.

-No… no toques ahí…-mordí mi labio sin abrir los ojos.

Entonces sentí como unas monedas caían en mi bolsillo… al mismo tiempo en que sentí como un ejército de personas pasaba pisoteando lo poco de y nada que me quedaba de dignidad.

-No te preocupes… no te tocaré ahí… no por ahora… mañana me puedes pagar con tu cuerpo –murmuró para luego seguir su camino en dirección contraria y dejarme atrás.

5…

4…

3…

2….

1…

Una de las carcajadas más molestas inundó aquel parque, Ranma estalló de risa, ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie, tuvo que apoyarse contra un árbol para mantener el equilibrio, parecía que se iba a ahogar… la risa ni siquiera le permitía respirar con normalidad.

-¡MALDITO IMBECIL! –grité con todo el aire acumulado en mis pulmones para luego darme vuelta y caminar en dirección contraria.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –era todo lo que oía de su parte mientras me alejaba.-JAJAJAJAJAJA de… de… ¿De verdad no quieres que te toque ahí? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA –en ese momento deseé que se ahogara con su propia saliva y que su muerte fuera conocida por todo el mundo, "la muerte más estúpida" diría en los diarios a la mañana siguiente.

-¡Eres un…! –no me detuve en ningún instante y seguí con mi camino.

-JAJAJAJAJA ¿Soy un qué? JAJAJAJAJAJA -¿Es que acaso daba tanta risa?... ¿Verdad que no?

Lo único que hice fue levantar mi mano y enseñarle el dedo del medio, apresuré el paso y salí de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible.

Caminé hasta que lo perdí de vista, pero imaginaba que aún estaría disfrutando del ridículo que acababa de hacer. Sentí un tirón en mi muñeca y al mirar para ver de quien se trataba me encontré con una persona de nuestro mismo uniforme, no miré su rostro directamente ya que pensé que de seguro era el imbécil que venía a disfrutar aún mas de mi cara de payaso… tendría que empezar a cobrarle por la entretención.

-Suéltame imbécil… no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar –dije seriamente, pensando que era el pelinegro.

-Vaya… así que va enserio –Me respondió una voz que no era la de Ranma.

Sentí un frío que me congeló hasta el alma, era Shinosuke, lo miré aún sin creer del todo que fuese él… quizás Dios me estaba poniendo a prueba.

¿Qué creen que pasó a continuación?... ya saben cómo funciona el sistema:

a)Me besó.

b)Me golpeó.

c)Me besó y después me golpeó.

d)Me pregunto en donde había comprado esos pantalones que hacían que mi trasero se viera así de firme.

e)Me declaró su amor y me llevó a su casa en donde nuestros deseos se apoderaron de nuestros cuerpos, volvimos a estar juntos.

Bueno, ya me tengo que ir… está a punto de comenzar "To The Beautiful" y no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo! (un lindo dorama de una chica que alcanza un sueño de cualquier chica, descubrir a su amor), recuerden díganme que piensan que pasó, se cuidan bye bye.

10 comentarios Publicado por Akane Tendo el 22/06/2012 15:05

* * *

**Y que les pareció? :D espero que les haya gustado… dejen sus reviews :'D**

**Agradecer por sus comentarios a: AkaneSaotome, akarly, , ****The Darkness in My Heart****, Lobo De Sombras, kykio4, Guest, tanikuas y GNR**

**The Darkness My Heart: solo es imaginación, ya que el fic, originalmente era yaoi, eso explica porque Akane es más ingenua de lo normal, pero edito algunas partes para que no parezca tan boba y se parezca mas a la personalidad de la Akane original del anime.**

**Guest: si eso intento XD quiero darle más carácter, pero como en la respuesta anterior, es un fic yaoi y pues como Akane es algo marimacho que quedaba bien lol XD aun así, tratare de editar ciertas partes para darle más carácter y personalidad, en fin, muchas gracias por el consejo :D**

**Hasta pronto, muchas gracias por sus reviews n_n los quiero mucho, cuídense :'D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, la cual nos dejó sin final esta serie tan maravillosa :c queremos un final ;n; okya :c**

**Empecemos! n_n**

* * *

¡Hey, hey, hey! Akane ha vuelto.

_La chica comenzaba a escribir la cuarta entrada de su blog mientras sus ojos brillaban al ver la cantidad de respuestas que había recibido, la verdad es que no esperaba tal respuesta de sus lectores, así que esta sorpresa lo alegraba de sobremanera… si, sonreía como estúpida mirando la pantalla de su laptop. Se encontraba en una cafetería, robando el Wifi como de costumbre._

_-¿Qué te pasó ahora? –le pregunto el chico moreno que se sentaba frente a ella tomando un trago de su capuchino._

_-¡Aún me leen! –gritó emocionada la peli azul elevando ambos brazos por sobre su cabeza._

_-Ay Akane… si nos vas a avergonzar hazlo bien… así –El chico elevó sus brazos moviéndolos de un lado a otro, con una sonrisa parecida a la de un payaso asesino mientras era observado por el resto de las personas quienes hasta ese entonces bebían tranquilamente su café._

_-Pfff… olvídalo yo no te conozco –declaró mirándole con vergüenza ajena, dirigiendo su atención nuevamente hacia aquella laptop._

Ha llegado el momento señoras y señores de revelar la alternativa ganadora de esta oportunidad.

Para aquellos que escogieron la alternativa A… Lamento decirles que… ¡Están en lo correcto!.

¿Algunos pensaron que era la E?... no señor, no soy TAN fácil.

Para los que eligieron la D… ¡gracias por pensar que mi trasero es bonito!... aunque yo misma sé que no es algo por lo cual presumir tanto…

Pues si… como leen me besó, fue sorpresivo… me tomó completamente desprevenida. Se me acercó y levantó su brazo, para ser sincera pensé que me golpearía, así que cerré los ojos… imagínense la sorpresa que me llevé cuando sentí sus labios.

Abrí los ojos de par en par mientras sentía como la cabeza me daba vueltas… ¿Acaso todo lo que necesitaba para prestarme atención era verme con otro chico? Me acorraló contra la pared mientras sus labios buscaban algún tipo de respuesta… pero todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido que no supe como reaccionar… por un lado me sentía enormemente feliz, Shinosuke me estaba besando como nunca antes y me tomaba en cuenta, él sentía celos y me reconfortaba el sentir que era importante… pero la imagen de Ranma besándome no abandonaba mi mente.

Entonces lo vi por un instante… Ranma estaba en la calle de enfrente, observándonos… observando aquella escena, me veía besando a Shinosuke y pude notar que me brindaba una sonrisa. Cerré los ojos tratando de comprender porqué me sentía así… feliz pero a la vez intranquila, no quería que Ranma me viese de esa forma ¿Pero que importaba? Si esto era lo que ambos buscábamos.

Pero cuando Shinosuke interrumpió el beso ya no había rastros de Ranma.

-¿Se te perdió algo? –me preguntó al notar como buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

-No… -me sonrojé y desvié la mirada -¿Por qué me besaste?

-Quería probar algo –mordió su labio y se alejó –Nos vemos mañana en la escuela –se despidió con un movimiento de manos y me dio la espalda.

¿Quería probar algo?... ¡¿Es que acaso soy una maldita muestra gratis de las que regalan en el supermercado?!... ¡Ay Dios!...

Aquella noche no pegué un ojo, ya que cada vez que intentaba dormir se me venían a la mente aquellas imágenes de Ranma abalanzándose sobre mí y besándome y de no ser eso veía aquel beso que me fue robado por Shinosuke.

A la mañana siguiente aún no podía descifrar si lo sucedido el día anterior era real o no era mas que el resultado de una mente poco brillante y enferma repleta de alucinaciones… lo triste de todo esto es que la segunda opción era la que sonaba más creíble.

Pues así pensé yo también, me convencí de que todo había sido producto de mi mente en decadencia (si es que algún día fue normal) y aquella misma tarde iría a una clínica de salud mental a internarme por voluntad propia, aquel seria mi ultimo día de escuela, ni siquiera asistiría a la graduación que se llevaría a cabo en algunas semanas, la vida ya se había acabado para una inútil como yo, y lo acepté. Me vestí, desayuné junto a mis padres y mis hermanas que como de costumbre ni siquiera notaron que estaba a su lado, mucho menos se enteraron de cuando me fui.

Me encontraba fuera de aquel establecimiento educacional, observándolo detalladamente sin atreverme a ingresar… pensé que tal vez seria una mejor idea internarme de inmediato, estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y marcharme cuando noté a un chico de cabellos largos atado en esa divertida trenza y piel morena apoyado contra la muralla, con los ojos cerrados y audífonos puestos, viviendo en su propio mundo… era Ranma Saotome quien a la luz del sol matutino se veía mas guapo que de costumbre.

De haberme imaginado lo del día anterior también era posible que todo lo demás fuese producto de mi mente… así que lo más probable era que aquel muchacho no me conociese en lo absoluto. El chico abrió los ojos y al verme sonrió.

-Good Morning sunshine –pronuncio aquellas palabras en algún idioma que me era prácticamente imposible de entender… pero asumí que era ingles.

-Amm… ¿me estas hablando a mí? –miré a mi alrededor y vi como algunos alumnos pasaban a mi lado.

-…¿A quién mas? –se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente, sin apartar su mirada de mi rostro en ningún momento.

-¿M… me conoces? –pregunté avergonzada.

-Akane… ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo? –creo que por una milésima de segundo distinguí algo de preocupación en sus ojos.

-O sea que… ¿lo de ayer no fue producto de mi mente enferma? –me alegraba el pensar que no estaba completamente loca.

-… No Akane, sucedió… Shinosuke te besó –sonrió quizás al ver como mi rostro se iluminaba –Debes estar feliz ¿No? –desordeno mi cabello… en ese instante él parecía mas maduro.

-Si… feliz de saber que no estoy loca… de que no lo imagine todo –suspiré mientras sentía que el alma me regresaba al cuerpo, al parecer a él no le había importado verme con Shinosuke ¿Pero porqué debería de importarle?

-Yo que tú no estaría tan feliz… si pensaste que podría ser irreal… deberías de visitar a un psiquiatra solo por si acaso –soltó un par de carcajadas que me hicieron recordar la tarde anterior en el parque, sentí el rubor en mis mejillas al no poder dejar de mirar aquellos labios.

-Bueno… -bajé la cabeza y pasé por su lado.

Casi al llegar a la entrada me detuvo, se adelanto hasta quedar frente a mí y con una sonrisa en el rostro sostuvo mis mejillas entre sus manos depositando un suave y dulce beso sobre mis labios.

-Shinosuke está esperándote al otro lado del portón… así que sígueme la corriente –susurró para que solo yo pudiera oírlo.

Mordí mi labio mientras desviaba la mirada, la verdad ese beso ya no me tomaba por sorpresa pero tampoco me molestaba.

-Te extrañe tanto cariño –dijo esta vez con voz alta, lo suficiente para ser oído por Shinosuke.

"¿Cariño?... ¿Desde cuando este tonto me llamaba así?" se sintió extraño oír aquellas palabras por primera vez…

-Yo también te extrañé cielito –sonreí mientras aprovechaba el momento, pude notar su evidente molestia al escuchar como lo había llamado.

-No te pases –me susurro besándome nuevamente.

Shinosuke apareció de la nada y se detuvo a nuestro lado.

-Hola Akane y Ranma –nos saludó de una manera demasiado amable.

-Hola –Ranma le devolvió el saludo mientras yo solo le medio sonreí.

-¿Qué onda? ¿Qué cuentan?-

-Pues nada… pasando el rato –Ranma se comportaba demasiado… normal.

-Oh… ¿Tienes planes para el viernes de la próxima semana? –estábamos en jueves.

-mmm… pues no realmente… pero planeábamos quedarnos en mi casa como siempre –sujetó mi mano.

-Pues tomen –Nos entrego dos entradas –Fiesta la noche del viernes en el club Neko, no pueden faltar –se despidió con su típico gesto de manos y se alejó.

-Eso fue… raro –miré la entrada mientras trataba de encontrarle una explicación a todo eso.

-Eso quiere decir que esto esta funcionando –sujetó mi rostro y me besó una vez más, ya me estaba acostumbrando a la calidez de sus labios –Esta noche te paso a buscar para que planeemos lo que vamos a hacer con respecto a tu atuendo… por qué déjame decirte que tu sentido de la moda deja mucho que desear –rio al notar mi mueca de molestia –en menos tiempo de lo que imaginas estarás de vuelta con tu amado novio –sin soltar mi mano en ningún momento comenzó a caminar, arrastrándome hacía la escuela. Sonreí y seguí sus pasos, sujetando con más fuerza su mano.

¿Ese ultimo beso era necesario?... Shinosuke no estaba cerca, bueno a no ser que se hubiese escondido entre los arbustos y Ranma tuviera una especie de GPS con localizador de "Shinosukes" … algo de lo que nunca en mi vida había oído hablar así que era prácticamente imposible (es imposible… ¿cierto?)… entonces ¿Por qué ese beso?... tal vez estaba pensando demasiado las cosas, imaginé que de seguro no era nada, quizás era solo la costumbre y después de todo no tenia intenciones de quejarme, bastante hacia ese ojigris con ayudarme.

Pasé el resto del día sin prestarle demasiada atención a las clases (como si alguna vez le prestase atención… niños y niñas no sigan mi ejemplo ¡deben de estudiar mucho para no ser como yo!). En los recreos como ya era costumbre me reuní con Ranma y comíamos juntos, actuábamos de manera amorosa, él me abrasaba y acariciaba… pero la realidad era taaaaan diferente a lo que los demás veían.

-Hueles a perfume barato… tenemos que solucionar ese problema esta noche –hizo aquel comentario mientras me abrazaba amorosamente.

-¡Que te den! Este perfume me lo regalo mi mamá y es rica –le conteste un tanto molesta, su honestidad podía llegar a ser demasiado.

-Ven a darme esta noche –me miró a los ojos seriamente sujetándome del mentón.

Me quedé mas quieta que estatua, lo juro… esos jueguitos ya me estaban afectando, no se porque pero no me desagradaban en lo absoluto… y no podía ser de esa manera porque ¡Yo solo quería a Shinosuke!... tal vez era algo en el ambiente o la simple necesidad humana… de seguro era eso, estaba necesitada.

-Que te de tu perro –entrecerré los ojos y le dirigí una mirada intensa.

-Que asquerosa Akane, niña mala, como tratas a tu novio –sonrió y desvió la mirada por un instante y sus ojos cambiaron… no eran juguetones ni tiernos, se llenaron de amargura y dolor.

Antes de poder decir una palabra, sujetó mi rostro y comenzó a besarme, se me acerco muy aprisa y con un tanto de violencia, sentía su necesidad mientras comenzaba a introducir su lengua y a profundizar aquel beso. Cuando por fin separamos nuestros labios pude ver la razón de aquella manera de actuar, Shampoo se alejaba a toda marcha por aquel pasillo.

-Todavía la quieres de vuelta ¿No? –Sonreí a pesar de que algo en mi pecho se sentía fuera de lugar.

-No… -desvió la mirada, se notaba que Shampoo le importaba mucho –Bueno esta tarde al salir de la escuela te vienes a mi casa –se levantó y sacudió su pantalón para desaparecer dirigiéndose al edificio.

Me dolía el pecho, sentía que había sido utilizada… me asuste, pensé que me daría un ataque cardiaco o algo por el estilo… ¡se sentía extraño!, era un ardor que comenzaba justo en la boca del estómago, así pasé el resto del día, pensando en como debió sufrir Ranma al ser abandonado y como debía sentirse al fingir estar a mi lado.

Al rato ya nos encontrábamos en su departamento, noté que el mocoso vivía solo y estaba todo bastante ordenado, tenía buen gusto al decorar… nada parecía fuera de lugar.

-¿Vives solo? –pregunté mientras tocaba una pequeña escultura en forma de caballo.

-Si, vivo solo –me volteé a verlo y pegué un salto al notar que se comenzaba a quitar la camisa del colegio -¿Nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo?

-Yo… yo… yo… -me volteé de inmediato apoyando mi cabeza contra la pared y mordiendo mi labio.

Si gente como lo piensan estoy segura de que parecía una completa tonta… pero la verdad es que nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, al menos no en vivo y en directo… esta bien ¡lo confieso! He visto unos cuantos sitios web pornográficos… pero entre eso y verlo en persona hay una diferencia ¡demasiado grande!

-¿Tú? –oí sus pasos al acercarse.

-¡Nunca! ¡Solo por internet… así que por favor, tápate! –me sonroje al recordar lo que pasaba cada vez que veía esas fotos o videos. (Si lo admito, soy un "poco" pervertida, quien no lo es que tire la primera piedra!)

-Eres muy divertida ¿Lo sabias? –me dijo para luego inundar la sala con su risa –Ya puedes mirar, me puse una camisa.

Me volteé y abrí los ojos pero me había mentido, se encontraba aún sin camisay sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

HIJO DE LA GRAN P*** ¡Siempre jugando conmigo como si fuera alguna especie de muñeca! O peor aún ¡Uno de sus experimentos! ¿Es que acaso me creen tan ingenua que les da el derecho a aprovecharse de mi? El muy bastardo tenía un cuerpazo de los mil demonios… para tener la misma edad que yo, ya se notaban sus músculos completamente definidos, los que se veían aún más atrayentes debido a su piel morena… y lo peor de todo ¡No podía quitarle los ojos de encima! Era como si hubiese untado pegamento… ni siquiera pestañaba ¡Debía parecer enferma mental!

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –Se acercó hasta acorralarme contra la pared –Puedes tocar si quieres –Sonrió mientras apoyaba ambas manos a mis costados.

¿Era yo o estábamos a 40º Celsius?... ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Conozco bien la respuesta. Desvié la mirada mientras el corazón me latía a mil por hora. Lo peor de todo era que si eso seguía, si no se alejaba y seguía tentándome… no seria capaz de controlarme.

¡A llegado la hora del Quiz sorpresa! ¿Qué pasara?:

a)Me violo.

b)Me violo y lo disfrute.

c)Lo viole.

d)Lo viole y lo disfrute.

e)Se burlo de mí y debido a la rabia lo golpeé en sus partes íntimas.

f)Se dio media vuelta y se alejó como si nada.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy y ¡Les agradezco que lean y disfruten de mi desgracia!, beso y abrazos para todos, ustedes saben que me aman!

Jajajajajaja disculpen eso, se me subió los sumos, esperare ansiosa sus comentarios, hasta pronto!

**15 comentarios **Publicado por Akane Tendo el **19/08/2012 09:16PM**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! :D**  
**perdonen la tardanza, es que ya volvi a la Universidad y casi no tengo tiempo :c**

**Pero eso no significa que dejare incompleto este fic D: no señor, señoras y señoritas XD**

**Agradecer por sus comentarios a: AkaneSaotomee, , Ni-chan Tendo,The Darkness in My Heart, Lobo De Sombras, kykio4, Akaneyamileth17, Akarly, Guest, y kalpana. Que si no fueran por ustedes tardaría mas en actualizarlo gracias n_n**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho, déjenme los comentarios pliss :D**  
**hasta pronto**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos! Me extrañaron? Lo sé soy irresistible -w- okno :c XD**

**Bueno, primeramente perdonen la tardanza en publicar el fic, la universidad y la temporada de exámenes no son de mucha ayuda ¬¬" pero si quiero ser algo en la vida hay que seguir no?, y lo que mas cuenta al final dará sus frutos :D**

**Como siempre recordar que los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi que nos dejo en la espera de un final, así que para por lo menos reír o llorar con los maravillosos escritores de FF y sus finales alternativos o sus universos alternos de los personajes de la serie de Ranma ½, además de crear un habito a la lectura y a la compresión lectora.**

**Ya basta de tantas palabras y al fic, espero les guste! :D**

* * *

_**Capitulo 5**_

* * *

Vamos al grano y revisemos la respuesta…Con respecto a las 4 primeras alternativas, solo una de ellas es la correcta…

Nahh mentiras, solo los estoy jodiendo, les vuelvo a repetir no soy TAN fácil…ni por más ganas que tuviera.

Entonces nos quedan la alternativa E y la F, pues les digo…hubiese sido mejor para él si se hubiese dado la vuelta, pero no…el muy estúpido tenía que reírse de mi Y EN MI CARA.

La verdad más estúpida fui yo, lo sé…me dejé tentar por aquella proposición tentadora indecente (tengo que conservar un poco la decencia) y levanté una mano para tocar su pecho.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – estalló en aquella risa que ya comenzaba a sacar lo peor de mí, retrocedió un paso y sujetó su estómago. – ¡De verdad me ibas a tocar!...JAJAJAJAJAJA – seguía riendo mientras me miraba.

Ese fue el colmo…el límite de mi paciencia, todos tenemos un límite y el mío es bastante flexible, prácticamente me pasan por encima cuando se les da la gana y casi nunca me enfado ni discuto con las personas…pocas veces he perdido la paciencia…pero esta ocasión lo ameritaba.

- No…es…gracioso – pronuncié cada palabra detalladamente.

- ¡Lo es! – seguía riendo a carcajadas. – Te hubieses visto la cara y me ibas a tocar de verdad – se me acercó mientras aguantaba la risa por un minuto – Tócame nena, adelante si es lo que deseas, soy todo tuyo – sujetó mi mano y la colocó sobre su pecho.

Imaginen que todo el ambiente se oscurece, imaginen también como el color de mi aura comienza a cambiar y a tornarse completamente roja, mi rostro comenzaba a tomar la forma de una mueca forzada…estaba al límite.

- Puedes seguir tocando si quieres cariño…solo sé gentil – fingía un tono de inocencia, mordiendo su labio tratando de ahogar las carcajadas.

- Lo siento… - susurré bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? ¿Sientes el desear mi cuerpo? – se me acercó acabando con la poca distancia existente entre nuestros cuerpos, estaba a punto de volver a reír.

- No…siento esto – Tomé impulso y golpeé su entrepierna con mi rodilla.

De inmediato cayó al piso en posición fetal, sujetando entre sus manos su masculinidad.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

-¡AHHHHH! – parecía un grito sacado del mismo infierno. - ¡¿Estas loca?! – se retorcía de dolor en el piso.

- Lo estoy, ¡pero tú lo eres aún más! – tomé mi mochila dispuesta a salir del lugar completamente enojado.

- No…me duele mucho… - seguía en el piso…su rostro estaba lleno de dolor.

"¿Se me habrá pasado la mano? ¡¿Qué pasa si lo dejé impotente?!" pensé en ese momento, dejando caer mi morral y arrodillándome a su lado, sujeté su rostro.

- ¿Te duele mucho?...espera llamo una ambulancia – tomé el teléfono de su casa y marqué el número.

Pero ¿qué se supone que le diría?...¿aló necesito una ambulancia porque acabo de aplastarle los huevos a mi amigo?, no sonaba muy cuerdo. No tuve demasiado tiempo para pensar, ya que el Ranma me sujetó de ambas manos dejándome contra el piso mientras él se sentaba sobre mí.

- Oh Akane, Akane…me las vas a pagar – su rostro tomó un semblante oscuro uno que nunca antes había apreciado en el…era el reflejo de la venganza misma.

Me había buscado aquello, pensé que sería violada brutalmente, me arrebataría mi virginidad de un golpe y me lo merecía. Sus labios se posaron sobre mi cuello y cerré los ojos inhalando profundamente, lamió mi piel…era la primera vez que sentía su lengua de esa forma y era exquisita la sensación que me provocaba, comencé a sentir una especie de tensión acompañada de un leve ardor en mi vientre, pensé que debía sentirse aún mejor si eso lo hiciera la persona que amas. Entonces atrapó la piel de mi cuello entre sus labios, succionó con fuerza y me mordió.

- Ahh~ - liberé aquel sonido y me avergoncé al instante.

Las manos de Ranma se dirigieron a mi cintura y mordí mi labio con fuerza…luego abrí los ojos de par en par sin ser capaz de contener la risa.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA…pa….¡para! – traté de alejarlo mientras el mocoso me hacía cosquillas.

- ¡Te lo mereces! No me detendré hasta que te vea sufrir – iba enserio, se estaba tomando muy enserio el asunto.

Bueno, al menos aún conservaba mi virginidad intacta…lo malo es que soy extremadamente cosquillosa y podía morir riendo. Estuve mas de 10 minutos siendo torturada por aquel Demonio que se hace llamar Ranma y si casi morí de la risa, cuando por fin me soltó me dolía mucho el estómago y quería vomitar.

- Qué inmaduro eres…y eso que te ves tan serio – comenté mientras me sentaba en el piso apoyando mi espalda contra uno de los sillones.

- Te lo merecías y lo sabes – rió una vez mas sentándose a mi lado. – Espero te sirva la marca – señaló mi cuello.

- ¿Ah? – toqué el lugar en donde me había besado y lo mas seguro es que estuviese morado, me sonrojé y giré el rostro para evitar que lo notara. – Ahh…no era necesario no creo que Shinosuke lo note - .

- Claro que lo hará –sonrió y tomó mi mano. – Vamos a ver la ropa que ya se hace tarde -.

El resto de la tarde lo pasamos eligiendo un atuendo para el viernes, después de eso comimos ramen instantáneo y me fui a casa…pero algo había cambiado, ese niño ya era importante para mi, lo consideraba mi amigo y comencé a temer que él no sintiera lo mismo, así terminó aquel día...con temor a que después de que todo acabase él ya no quisiera pasar el rato conmigo.

Los días siguientes fueron rutinarios, siempre que veíamos a Shinosuke nos comportábamos un poco mas amorosos de lo normal y creo que las cosas estaban funcionando ya que me encontraba con la mirada de mi Exnovio más a menudo, se fijaba mucho más en mi y si notó aquella marca que me dejo Ranma ya que en clases de educación física al cambiarnos de uniformes con mis amigas y salir de el vestidor pude ver como se quedaba observando mi cuello.

Por las tardes iba a la casa de Ranma y pasábamos el rato jugando entre bromas, metidos en la pc viendo alguna película, escuchando música o simplemente jodiendo hasta el cansancio, la semana pasó rapidísimo.

La mañana del jueves antes de la fiesta, Ranma y yo llegamos juntos al colegio…conversábamos de lo mejor cuando me detuve al ver a Shampoo parada en la entrada, miré de reojo a Ranma quien cambió radicalmente…se sentía frío y distante.

- Adelántate…nos vemos en el receso – me dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Shampoo.

- ey…¿Qué vas a hacer? – sujeté su camisa sin querer dejarlo ir.

- No te preocupes, voy a hablar con ella – se volteó y me dedicó una sonrisa…pero no me podía engañar, en esos pocos días que pasamos juntos aprendí a diferenciar entre una sonrisa genuina y una de tristeza…y en esta se notaban sus sentimientos…se notaba que sufría.

- No vayas…¿Para qué vas a hablar con ella? – le reclamé con un tono de voz serio, no sé que me sucedía en ese momento pero no quería dejarlo ir por nada del mundo. – Tú mismo dijiste que ya no querías volver con ella – no lo solté en ningún momento y lo miraba con reproche.

Ranma sujetó mis manos conservando aquella sonrisa tan nostálgica que se dibujaba en su rostro siempre que Shampoo estaba cerca.

- Akane…esto no es de tu incumbencia – dijo con frialdad soltando mis manos y dándome la espalda para irse con aquella chica.

Sonreí…ya que no podía creer cómo me había comportado ¿Quién era yo como para impedirle algo?, por mas preocupada que estuviera por él, no podía reaccionar de esa forma ya que como Ranma bien lo dijo, no era de mi incumbencia. Aún así no pude evitar sentirme mal y era extraño…iba más allá de no querer verlo sufrir…de todas formas ya no quise pensar mas en eso y entré a mi salón.

Fue inútil, seguía pensando en cosas como "¿Para que quiere hablar con ella ahora?, ¿Querrá volver a ser su novio o solo planea hacerla sufrir aún más?, ¿Se habrán saltado las clases?, ¿Qué estarán haciendo?" estaba a más no poder con las dudas…y de pronto todo se transformó en enojo, estaba enojada con Ranma por hacerme a un lado, por preferir a Shampoo esa mañana…así que decidí ignorarlo y no reunirme con él a la hora del receso…ya que si tanto quería estar con Shampoo pues que estuviera con ella y ya.

Justo al sonar el timbre Shinosuke se me acercó y tomó mi mano obligándome a seguir sus pasos por el pasillo, no me rehusé, después de todo si me provocaba cierta satisfacción el verlo detrás de mí, luego de que me ignorara después de todo un año de noviazgo, a quien engaño ¡Me sentía en el paraíso!. Me llevó hasta el patio y nos sentamos en unas bancas.

- Vienes mañana ¿Verdad? – por primera vez en mi infeliz vida pude notar en su voz interés real y no del fingido que siempre utilizaba a mi lado.

- Ah…mañana, creo que si iré, depende si Ranma va yo voy – dije aquello porque el mismo Ranma me ordenó entregar esa repuesta en caso de que mi exnovio preguntase.

- Vale, entonces espero que si puedas venir…quiero hablar contigo – acarició mi mano e ignoró completamente la parte en donde le dije que iba con Ranma.

- Está bien – respondí mordiendo mi labio (mala costumbre por si no lo han notado), me sonrojé ya que Shinosuke nunca se había comportado así de atento conmigo.

- Akane yo…lamento como me comporté, lo lamento tanto – me sonrío como nunca antes, en ese momento pensé que mi corazón había dejado de latir, por fin me sonreía.

- No sé que decirte…yo… - el timbre interrumpió nuestra conversación.

Ambos reímos, y nuestras miradas se cruzaron…Shinosuke aprovechó el momento y se acercó pasando a rozar sus labios contra los míos, fue a penas un beso pero era suficiente para sentir nuevamente aquella satisfacción.

Regresamos al salón conversando amigablemente, Shinosuke se detuvo por un segundo con la mirada fija al frente, luego me sonrió y se adelantó. Apoyado fuera de la puerta de la sala se encontraba Ranma quien me miraba con una de las sonrisas más sinceras que he podido presenciar en este mundo, sentí una especie de punzada justo a mitad del pecho, era alguna especie de culpa…pero ¿Culpa de qué o porqué? No estaba haciendo nada malo.

Me acerque y pase por su lado sin detenerme.

- Te espero a la salida – susurro cuando entraba al salón.

Ni siquiera volteé a verlo…lo sé me estaba comportando como una niña inmadura pero…me enfadaba que prefiriera a alguien que lo hizo sufrir y no a mí, también me enfadaba el hecho de saber que no tenía nada que ver conmigo…todo era tan confuso.

A la salida estaba decidido a seguir mi camino, pensé en salir rápidamente sin siquiera tener que toparme con él, pero no funcionó, Ranma ya se encontraba afuera esperando, tan tranquilo como de costumbre.

- What´s up? – me saludó al verme pasar por su lado.

Lo ignoré una vez más, seguí mi camino y si…¡me comporté como una niña pequeña!, pero no estaba en control de mis actos, estaba demasiado enojada como para hablar con él en ese momento.

- Ey Akane – sujetó mi brazo deteniéndome a la fuerza.

- Dime Ranma – Contesté fríamente, creo que era la primera vez que lo trataba de esa forma, era la primera vez también en que sentía una distancia entre nosotros.

- Te vi con Shinosuke – sonrío.

- Yo… - no sabía que decir, pero sentía la necesidad de dar una explicación. –Sólo quería hablar conmigo -.

- Está bien – sujetó con un poco mas de fuerza mi brazo. – Quiero que hablemos de algo…te invito un helado ¿vienes? – sujetó mi mano como ya era costumbre entrelazando nuestros dedos.

- Bu...bueno – la forma en que sujetaba mi mano era tan gentil, me agradaba.

Llegamos al centro de Nerima y compramos dos helados gigantescos, nos sentamos en un parque a comerlos.

- Akane – dijo mi nombre y llamó de inmediato mi atención.

- ¿Si? – contesté y noté que tenía un poco de helado en la mejilla, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces sujeté su rostro y lamí el resto de helado.

Ranma me observaba algo sorprendido y al notar lo que había hecho lo solté de inmediato tratando de ocultar a toda costa el nerviosismo y la vergüenza que sentía.

- Shinosuke terminó con Shampoo hace unos días – soltó aquella noticia como una bomba.

- Oh… - seguí comiendo mi helado, aun estaba demasiado nervioso como para procesar la noticia.

Cuando al fin la asimilé, una sonrisa como la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas apareció en mi rostro. ¡Por fin había logrado parte de lo que quería!.

Les puedo asegurar que fui el ser más feliz del universo, siiiii ¡el más feliz!, ¡era más feliz que un Friki con toda la serie de naruto y sus videojuegos! Y eso es mucho decir.

Pero como mi buen amigo Dalton dijo, todo lo que sube tiene que…espera ¿era Dalton?

_La muchacha con sueños de escritora dejó de lado la laptop por un segundo para preguntarle a su acompañante la duda que rondaba por su (inculta) cabecita._

_- Ey…el tipo que dijo esto de todo lo que sube tiene que bajar…¿Se llamaba Dalton? –_

_ miró al otro chico quién en esos momentos se encontraba sumergido en una lectura._

_- Eso me da vergüenza ajena Akane…Isaac newton fue quien citó esa frase luego de comprobar la teoría de la relatividad…Dalton propuso un modelo atómico…¿Estás segura de que te graduaste del colegio? - quitó la vista de aquel libro un minuto para mirar con incredulidad a la peliazul._

_- Aish…ya cállate, todo por qué tu te graduaste con honores…me caen mal los presumidos – Akane entrecerró los ojos e ignorando por completo al chico que lo acompañaba volvió a escribir._

Bueno el Señor sabelotodo dice que el tipo que dijo todo lo que sube tiene que bajar es Isak niuton…quién es ese sujeto ni idea…solo sé que su frase me viene como anillo al dedo.

"TODO LO QUE SUBE TIENE QUE BAJAR"

Aquella felicidad abrumadora y sobrecogedora duro 6.2 segundos, si, fue poco pero al menos es mejor que nada. ¿Por qué se desvaneció la felicidad?...Pues porque no todo lo que brilla es oro.

Claro imaginé mi mundo happy y rosa con Shinosuke, pero luego otra realidad tocó a mi puerta como desquiciada, mas bien apaleó mi puerta…la derribó por completo…

- O sea que… ¿ya no tenemos que fingir? – le pregunté tratando de mantener la compostura.

- Exacto, ya no tendremos que fingir, buena noticia ¿no?- comía su helado como un niño pequeño.

- Si…buena noticia – miré fijamente su rostro y no fui capaz de encontrar una pizca de tristeza. – Entonces hoy fue el último día -.

- Mañana será el último día – sonrió y me miró completamente entretenido.

- Mmm… - no entendía lo que quería decir.

- Pues mañana lo entenderás – Ranma se me acercó y retrocedí debido a la sorpresa.

Sonrió y sujetó mi rostro suavemente con una de sus manos, se acercó más y más hasta besar tiernamente la comisura de mis labios.

En ese momento me sentí cono "El elegido", un ser especial y único que sería el encargado de detener el Apocalipsis (esta bien…mucho rato viendo supernatural afecta), puede sonar ridículo pero sin tener ningún atractivo (porque a mi parecer soy mas aburrida que computadora sin Internet) ¡era capaz de lograr que Ranma quisiera besarme!...era eso ¿o algo mas?.

¿Por qué Ranma actuó de esa forma? La primera persona que conteste correctamente se llevará un auto 0 kilómetro (ya se creen si yo con suerte tengo bicicleta):

a) Se dio cuenta de que soy extremadamente irresistible, que mis labios jugosos eran imposibles de ignorar y no pudo resistirse a besarme.  
b) Se dio cuenta de que le gustaba y no permitiría que nos separásemos.  
c) Shinosuke estaba cerca y solo por eso me besó, porque esa es la única razón por la cual me besaría.  
d) Simplemente le dio la regalada gana.  
e) Tenía helado en aquel lugar.

Bueno gente, me despido…a estudiar (fingir que estudio mientras leo un manga) otra vez~ ¡Hasta pronto!.

**18 comentarios** Publicado por** Akane Tendo** en **01/09/2012 04:45:00 PM**

* * *

**Bueno gente, que les parecio? Háganmelo saber en sus reviews que tanto leo, estoy pendiente de todo lo que me dicen, cada vez que publico un capitulo nuevo aunque este en clases desde mi cel entro y veo si me dejaron y si hay los leo, así que son los causantes de que pierda alguna materia :c okno XD es broma, la única responsable soy yo por no prestar atención uwu **

**Agradecer como siempre a mis fieles lectores y a los nuevos que me han dejado sus reviews del anterior capitulo: The Darkness in My Heart, Mechitas123, AkaneSaotomee, Lobo de la sombras, kykio4, akarly, Bella, , Dai Mitsuko-chan, Ni-chan, Alice, monik saotome y todos los que leen y por "x" motivos no dejan sus comentarios, pero siguen mi fic, muchas gracias :D**

**Lobo de Sombras: estoy conociendo tu verdadero ser con las opciones que escoges ._. okno XD te entiendo yo también soy asi lol**

**Kikyo4: Sii *O* si yo fuera ella ps Duro, duro, contra el muro! Okno XDD pero si, Ranma es una tentación no es de sorprender la cantidad de prometidas que le puso Rumiko ewe**

**Eso es todo amigos! :D ahora ire a estudiar que mañana tengo dos defensas que hacer TwT para que vean que ustedes con mas importantes ;) hasta pronto! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos :D**

**Volví… perdonen la tardanza, es que me gusta esperar sus reviews :3 me alegro mucho que se diviertan con el fic :D**

**Les informo que en este capitulo hay lemon ¬u¬ así que si son menores de edad, mas vale que no lo lean e.é XDDD a quien engaño… por mas que les diga eso, sé que igual lo leerán, y con mas ganas al saber que es lemon XD vaya pervertidos u/u okno XDD**

**Pero en serio EL LEMON ES MUY FUERTE O BUENO A MI ME PARECE QUE ES MUY FUERTE, ASÍ QUE SI NO QUIEREN QUEDAR CON TRAUMA DE POR VIDA, NO LO LEAN!**

**Bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo, dejen sus reviews :D así saber cuanto les gusta, informar que como sabrán, este fic era yaoi… así que la parte del lemon la tuve que escribir yo XD espero haber hecho un buen trabajo :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

¿Quién dijo A? lamentablemente no es la correcta, de hecho es más posible que encuentren a Osama Bin Laden a que esto fuese cierto… pero para quienes eligieron esta opción tengo dos respuestas, que dependen de las intenciones de quién decidió:

1) Para quienes fueron sinceros…Agradezco de todo corazón su apreciación de mi persona, ¡ustedes suben mi autoestima!.  
2) Para los que respondieron bromeando…¡Váyanse al demonio!, ¿se creen bromistas? ¡JA!, su abuelita coja es más graciosa que ustedes, ¿Por qué no se van a joder al vecino?.

Para los que escogieron la B, bonita opción ¿no?...Pues le hubiese dado un giro interesantísimo a mi relato…pero (lamentablemente) tampoco es ésta.

¿Quién dijo C? si lo vemos desde su perspectiva parece razonable, lo más seguro es que Shinesuke nos estuviese observando, pero no, ni rastros de mi exnovio.

¿D? vaya que alternativa…porqué se le dio la gana y ya, como si yo fuese prostituta de esquina o novia virtual a la que puedes usar y apagar luego. Gracias por creer que soy desechable ¡No soy condón para que me usen y me boten!.

Y si…hemos llegado a la alternativa correcta la E, por un poco de helado…¿Sería en venganza por lo de hace poco?, la verdad no se pero hubiese deseado ser tan brillante como las personas que pensaron que esto era lo sucedido…me hubiese ahorrado una vergüenza innecesaria.

Pues ahí estaba el mocoso, besando la comisura de mis labios, de la nada sentí como lamía aquel lugar y fue entonces cuando una bomba atómica se desató en mi mente, sometiendo a mi unineurona a una radiación inminente, es la única explicación que encontré para lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- Ranma yo…entiendo si me quieres besar pero no creo que sea lo correcto, tu aún sientes cosas por Shampoo y yo… - Le miré seriamente a los ojos y vi como los suyos se tornaban vidriosos. – No llores…de hecho yo también siento… - mi confesión se vio interrumpida por las carcajadas del pequeño y si lloró el condenado…pero de la risa.

- ¡Ayyyy Akane!, tú sí que haces reír ¡como voy a extrañar eso! jajajajajaja – me abrazó.

Si como leen…me abrazó, estaba más sorprendida más que Kagome al ver a Inuyasha con esas orejas en la cabeza la primera vez que lo encontró en aquel árbol, pero se sintió tan bien, la calidez y ternura que emitía su cuerpo eran embriagadoras, era como el abrazo sincero de un niño pequeño y le correspondí, lo abracé de la misma forma dejando mi rostro cerca de su cuello, percibiendo su aroma tan embriagante como de costumbre…lo extrañaría, lo extrañaría mucho una vez que aceptara volver con Shinosuke, ¿Habría alguna forma de conservarlo a mi lado?.

- Vamos, esta noche te quedas en mi casa, será nuestra despedida – se apartó un poco para ponerse de pie terminando de devorar el cono de su helado.

Y así sucedió, nos fuimos directo a su casa, preparamos comida, buscamos un par de películas y disfrutamos de aquella velada viéndolas sentados en el piso de su sala, reímos…si esta vez reímos los dos no solo él como de costumbre burlándose de mi, también aprovechamos de beber un poco, el muy idiota bebía mas que yo, bueno traté de beber poco…de lo contrarió caería out ahí mismo…pero termine pasándome de la raya…

- Es tarde, vamos a dormir – dijo apenas acabamos de ver las películas, daban las 3 de la mañana.

- mm…está bien – respondí desganada, la verdad era que quería disfrutar cada minuto a su lado antes de regresar con el chico al que amaba.

- ¿Quieres hacer algo más?- su tono de voz sonaba diferente, casi sensual…era eso o me estaba burbujeando el licor en el cerebro…de seguro la unineurona estaba nadando semi-ahogada en tanto alcohol.

- ¿Cómo qué? – respondí entusiasmada pensando que podríamos conversar y compartir un poco más.

- Algo como…esto – sujetó mi rostro abalanzándose sobre mis labios.

Caímos al piso, él se encontraba sobre mí…no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía, lo más posible era que me hubiese desmayado y todo eso no fuese más que el producto de una mente ebria. Me besó con urgencia, sus labios arrasaban y pedían con desesperación una respuesta, de ser un sueño era uno muy bueno, ya que todo se sentía demasiado real…su lengua dentro de mi boca…las sensaciones que sus besos provocaban dentro de mi, el latir desenfrenado de mi corazón, el calor que se hacía presente con el pasar de los segundos….¡todo era jodidamente real!. Entonces sentí sus manos sobre mi piel y noté como trataba de deshacerse de mi blusa con desesperación.

Comencé a jadear al sentir como recorría mi delineado abdomen con la punta de sus dedos, aún invadía mi boca, succionaba mi lengua, mordía mis labios…todo era demasiado excitante…el calor subió… sus manos llegaron hasta mis pechos, con maestría se deshizo de mi sostén empezando a acariciar con desespero mis pechos, y sus dedos jugaban con uno de mis pezones, deseaba con cada centímetro de mi cuerpo que no se detuviese, que siguiera dándome placer, después de todo era un sueño, mi sueño.

Una de sus manos empezaba a bajar por mi abdomen de nuevo, descendiendo mas y mas hasta llegar sobre mi intimidad por sobre el pantalón, acariciaba aquel lugar logrando que aquel calor se convirtiera en fuego… estaba excitada… muy excitada, me estaba comenzando a mojarme, es como si supiera de antemano que parte de mi cuerpo tocar para que yo sintiera placer, terminó por bajar el cierre…¡Estaba soñando XXX con Ranma! ¡Oh my god…una fantasía con aquel mocoso!.

- Sigue... – susurré sobre sus labios mientras sentía el calor de su respiración agitada sobre mi rostro, lo miré a los ojos y vi reflejado en ellos el deseo de los míos.

- No pensaba detenerme – me brindó una de sus sonrisas maliciosas mientras mordía mi labio y metía su mano bajo mi pantalón y mi ropa interior.

Al momento de sentir como su mano acariciaba en una mezcla de cariño y pasión mi intimidad pude ver mil arco iris y fuegos artificiales en mi mente ¡El mocoso era bueno en lo que hacía hasta en sueños!.

Me dejé llevar por los deseos jadeando y gimiendo mientras el niñato se entretenía lamiendo aquella parte de mi intimidad en especifico aquel punto rozado (Ya saben que, no me hagan decirlo u/u), succionaba con tanta fuerza que en ocasiones pensé que me desmayaría de placer, se detuvo antes de que llegue al orgasmo y volvió a besarme…La verdad es que aquel era la mejor fantasía de toda mi vida y eso que empecé a tenerlos desde que conocí a Shinosuke.

- ¿Qué…qué haces? – pregunté fingiendo inocencia al notar como comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón y dejaba al descubierto su miembro...el cual era demasiado grande…gracias a dios se trataba de un sueño y no era real…ya que esa cosa podía llegar a partirme en dos para ser mi primera vez.

- ¿Qué crees que hago? – sonrió lamiendo y succionando parte de mi pezón. – Lo siento Akane…– declaró dejando su miembro cerca de mi entrada.

Cerré los ojos sin nada más que decir mientras sentía como su miembro se introducía lentamente…pero esperen ¿Por qué dolía tanto?...había tenido con anterioridad sueños en donde me caía de la bicicleta y me partía un pie y si sentía algo parecido al dolor pero esto era ¡demasiado! ¡Dolía! ¡Vaya sueño…al menos podría haberme preparado antes de penetrarme!...tanto era el dolor y placer que sentía al tener su miembro… que en un acto de reflejo enterré mis uñas en su espalda (aclaratoria: bajo ningún motivo admito haber leído una cantidad exuberante de mangas hentais.).

- Ra-Ranma~ duele... – murmuré mientras sentía como aquel pendej* se comenzaba a mover dentro de mi...y si dolía pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien…demasiado bien.

Se imaginarán el resto…aunque dejé muy poco a su imaginación…pues si, nos dejamos llevar por cualquier impulso que se hiciera presente, ganó el deseo y recorrí cada centímetro de la piel morena que tanto me atraía y él se adueñó de mi cuerpo de cualquier manera posible…gracias a dios que todo era un sueño (si gente ahora ya pueden confirmar que soy la tonta más grande del mundo…que mundo…del UNIVERSO ENTERO, no me sorprendería que en un futuro los alienígenas conservaran mi cerebro para estudiar los defectos de la mente humana).

Lo sucedido el día siguiente se los relataré al más puro estilo CSI (¿Han visto CSI las vegas? Es muy buena se las recomiendo):

TARDE DEL VIERNES 8 P.M..  
LUGAR: ESCENA DEL CRIMEN, SALA.  
EVIDENCIAS: JOVEN VIOLADA YACE INCONCIENTE SOBRE LA ALFOMBRA DE LA SALA.  
EXAMEN DEL CUERPO: LA PIEL DE LA MUCHACHA PRESENTA MORETONES CAUSADOS DURANTE EL ACTO SEXUAL, MARCA DE DIENTES SOBRE EL CUELLO, UN SANGRADO A NIVEL NORMAL POR HABER PERDIDO LA VIRGINIDAD.  
CONCLUSIÓN: ¡SUEÑO MIS POLAINAS!.

Desperté sintiéndome extraña, me senté y miré a mí alrededor, me encontraba en la sala, miré el reloj y ya daban más de las 8 de la tarde…demasiado alcohol tal vez. Busqué a Ranma con la mirada pero no había rastros de su presencia. Me puse de pie ¡pero al instante sentí un dolor infernal! ¡Era como si me hubiesen taladrado aquella entrada por horas!. Entonces me dí cuenta de que estaba semidesnuda, solo conservaba mis braguitas a medio poner … ay maldición.

5...

4…

3…

2…

1…

- ¡HIJO DE PUT*! – grité cayendo al suelo y despidiéndome de mi virginidad…mi cuerpo ya no era un santuario el cual le entregaría de ofrenda a mi Shinosuke.

Entré en una especie de crisis nerviosa al más puro estilo Paris Hilton pero al menos a mi no me habían grabado en pleno acto...Aunque comencé a dudarlo…conociendo a Ranma nunca se sabe.

¡MI VIRGINIDAD! ¡MI CASTIDAD! ¡LA OFRENDA QUE IBA A ENTREGARLE A MI AMADO! ¡EL SACRIFICIO QUE LE OFRECERÍA A LOS DIOSES! ¡DESAPARECIÓ EN UN ABRIR Y CERRAR DE OJOS!.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?...¿Cómo le explicaría aquella noche a Shinosuke que ya me había acostado con alguien más?, ¿Qué pensaría de mí?, ¿Me rechazaría? Todas estas preguntas me cohibían al no encontrarle respuesta a ninguna de ellas…lo peor de todo era que para Ranma ¡de seguro no significó mas que un acostón! Me había dejado sola en la casa…ni siquiera se había atrevido a enfrentarme.

Quise llorar…llorar y llorar toda la noche hasta que mis ojos se posaron en una entrada que se encontraba sobre la mesita de la sala…era la entrada de la fiesta en el Club Neko y comenzaba a las 10 de la noche. Los deseos de llorar se transformaron en ira y furia, ¡me vengaría de Ranma por tratarme como una vil Put* de esquina! Y lo peor de todo ¡es que a las Put*s al menos se les paga!.

Dejé de lado toda la mezcla de sentimientos que se desarrollaba en mi interior, caminé hacia el cuarto del mocoso (¡Por qué ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de desflorarme sobre su cama!) y busqué las ropas que me había probado hace días era un vestido color rojo, el cual me llegaba a medio muslo, y tenia un escote pronunciado en la espalda y un escote moderado en el busto, me bañé, me vestí y a pesar del profundo dolor que sentía en mi intimidad y mi an* (lo censuré, disculpen lo explícito pero quiero que entiendan mi sufrimiento) salí del apartamento con dirección a aquel lugar.

Me demoré mas de lo planeado…no tenía dinero y tuve que caminar, tarea que se me hacía casi imposible debido a que la noche anterior habían introducido algo demasiado grande por un lugar de mi cuerpo demasiado pequeño…con cada paso que daba maldecía en mi fuero interno al jodido Ranma (Aunque no puedo negar que es muuuy bueno en cuanto a sexo se refiere).

Al llegar, el lugar estaba repleto, cientos de personas bailando al ritmo de una canción un tanto extraña, parecía música electrónica. No me percaté de todas las chicas que se me acercaron hasta que las empujé para abrirme paso…solo tenía un propósito para aquella noche y ese era "ACABAR CON RANMA SAOTOME Y QUE ME DEVOLVIERA LA VIRGINIDAD".

- viniste – Una voz me distrajo de aquella búsqueda, era Shinosuke quien me abrazó sin previo aviso.

- Shinosuke… - susurré avergonzado, sintiéndome desleal y sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

- Akane…Mi amor…yo…yo solo esperaba esta noche para aclararte lo estúpido que fui durante nuestro noviazgo y para decirte que me dí cuenta de que eres la única persona a la que amo realmente…quiero que volvamos a ser novios ¿Qué me dices?- se apoderó de mis labios antes de darme la oportunidad de entender lo que había dicho, ya que la música estaba demasiado fuerte.

- Shinosuke yo…no creo ser digna de volver a estar contigo – murmuré sintiéndome extraña, tal vez demasiado culpable por haberle engañado (bastante bruto si tenemos en cuenta que él me dejó por otro…se aceptan insultos).

- No importa…lo de Ranma lo entiendo yo…yo mismo te cambié por Shampoo así que no te puedo alegar nada…solo te pido una segunda oportunidad – sostuvo mis manos y depositó un suave beso sobre ellas.

Jamás lo había visto de esa forma estaba siendo sincero…su amor parecía real y se notaba arrepentido y dispuesto a aceptarme de vuelta sin importar lo ocurrido. Eso era exactamente lo que buscaba, lo que había deseado todo el tiempo, la razón por la que busqué la ayuda de Ranma en primer lugar.

- Yo... – estaba a punto de responder cuando una voz llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

- Hola chicos, ¿Qué onda? – Ranma se encontraba sobre una especie de escenario y con un micrófono en mano, la música se había convertido en un suave sonido permitiéndole hablar cómodamente, la respuesta que recibió de la audiencia fue un montón de gritos llenos de entusiasmo… aquel era el príncipe Ranma quien podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo.

- tenía que ser ese idiota – Shinosuke sonaba molesto.

- No les quitaré mucho tiempo solo les contaré una pequeña historia…verán – se sentó en un banco alto que se encontraba sobre el escenario y sonrió quitándole el aliento a varias chicas. – Hace un par de semanas o apenas hace unos días conocí a una chica…la primera impresión que tuve de ella fue literalmente "hasta un mono es mas astuto y menos molestoso" – el lugar se inundó de risas.

- Idiota…- murmuré sintiendo una puñalada en el corazón…no le bastaba con joderme la vida en privado…también tenía que hacerlo en público.

- Me pidió algo que ningún ser humano en sus cabales llegaría a pronunciar en voz alta…pero bueno acepté ya que de no hacerlo la tendría como lapa el resto de mi vida…La cosa es que con el paso de los días esta chica se ganó un espacio en mi vida – sonreía mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

- vámonos – declaró Shinosuke sujetando mi brazo y tratando de arrastrarme fuera del lugar, pero no podía irme…necesitaba escuchar el resto.

- La verdad no podría decir que estoy enamorado de ella…es muy pronto, aunque tomando en cuenta que ya nos acostamos tal vez si deba decir que desarrollé una especie de sentimientos hacia su persona…no quiero perderla – Soltó una carcajada mientras todos los presentes preguntaban de quien se trataba.

Pensé que estaba soñando o que aquello no era más que otra de sus bromas…pero aún así no pude dejar de verlo y oírlo…mi corazón latía rápidamente mientras una sensación extraña comenzaba a inundar mi ser.

- Esta noche quiero pedirle a esa persona…a Akane Tendo que piense en quedarse a mi lado no se si por siempre…pero si por todo el tiempo que queramos…sólo espero que elijas lo que en verdad deseas Akane…si quieres estar conmigo dímelo en este instante, te esperaré un par de minutos – sonrió mientras el ambiente se inundaba de aplausos y silbidos de apoyo.

- Akane yo sé que siempre me has amado…vamos – Shinosuke sujetó mi mano y caminé a sus espaldas.

Mi mente se encontraba nublada ¿Acaso lo que dijo Ranma era cierto?...¿Que se supone que debía hacer?, ¿A quién elegiría?...una mitad de mi cuerpo y la mitad de mi corazón deseaba ser feliz con Shinosuke…mientas la otra deseaba correr y abrazar a Ranma…

Esta vez he decidido no dejarles alternativas, les diré exactamente lo que sucedió luego de aquello pero a cambio de algo, quiero que ustedes me digan ¿Qué diablos piensan que se traía Ranma entre manos?...¿Era sincero o no era más que otro de sus absurdos, ridículos y retorcidos planes?.~

**15 comentarios** Publicado por **Akane Tendo** en **10/09/2012 19:38:00 PM**

* * *

_La muchacha por fin y de una vez por todas soltó aquella computadora portátil, estirándose y mirando una vez más la página de su blog, sorpresa se llevó al notar que no tenía conexión._

_- ¡PAPÁAAA! – gritó al instante temiendo lo peor._

_- ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?! – se oyó el grito de un hombre, su padre quien se encontraba mirando el estanque como de costumbre perdido en su mundo._

_- ¡¿PAGASTE INTERNET?! – pereza debería ser su segundo nombre, ¿Tanto me costaba ir a la sala?__._

_- ¡Y TIENES LA INDECENCIA DE PREGUNTAR!, ¡¿QUÉ ACASO ME VES CARA DE BANCO?! O ¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE YO CAG* DINERO? – su padre era un buen hombre, pero el don de la palabra no estaba de su lado._

_- ¡AY PAPÁ! – le reprochó el chica de cabellos azulados al sentir vergüenza ajena del poco glamoroso vocablo de su progenitor._

_Y así el muchacho se recostó sobre su cama, implorándole al cielo que aquella entrada se hubiese publicado._

* * *

**Y que les pareció? Dejen las respuestas a las preguntas que les hizo Akane… sino no les contara como terminara… D:**

**Agradecer de corazón a los que pusieron este fic como uno de sus favoritos y lo siguen me haran llorar y me pondré ghei ;u; XD en serio gracias :'D**

**Agradecer por sus comentarios a: , Akarly, AkaneSaotomee, Lobo De Sombras, , kykio4, Jhoana, Candy, Ro-chan, The Darkness in My Heart, Bella. Que si no fueran por ustedes tardaría mas en actualizarlo gracias n_n y también agradecer a los que leen y no dejan reviews :D**

**Candy: JAJAJAJA XD tu eres una de las mias, igual de pervertida XD okno ._. pero es que Ranma provoca, a mi me provoca Ranma y los chicos asiáticos *¬***

**The Darkness in My Heart: Oye e.e tu me dejaste intrigada como que andas en hospitales? D:! te lastimaste? Estas bien? O trabajas en hospitales? ._. porque yo estoy estudiando Ciencias de la Salud (medicina en otras palabras XD) espero te encuentres bien, extrañaba tus comentarios ;n;**

**Bueno me voy ;n; esperare sus reviews :D los quiero :3 cuídense si?**

**Bye~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**hola de nuevo**

**como han estado? espero que bien ^^**

**aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Ranma **

**bueno... mencionarle que este es el último capitulo de :c tarde o temprano tenía que terminar ;-; así que no me odien :c **

* * *

_**~Ex~ cap 7"**_

* * *

~ ¡¿Qué onda?! Disculpen la demora, tuve que prostituirme para poder pagar la cuenta del internet (no, no es cierto solo le rogué a mi papi, quien no me tomó en cuenta hasta el día de ayer y eso solo porque la harté) he disfrutado mucho al leer sus comentarios.

Supongo que nadie está 100% seguro de porqué Ramna se comportó de esa forma, ni de si en realidad fue sincero o no fue más que uno de sus retorcidos juegos sin sentido…saben a veces pienso que el mocoso es una especie de científico loco que disfruta al llevarnos al límite de la cordura para observar cuales serán nuestras reacciones.

Les confieso que yo no pude siquiera descifrar si lo que él decía era cierto o no, le miré mientras era arrastrada fuera del lugar por Shinosuke, tratando de entenderle un poco. Entonces nuestros ojos se encontraron y al verme sonrió de aquella forma tan pura y sincera para luego guiñarme el ojo. ¿Qué significaba eso?...ahh recuerdo que solo quería irme a casa y dormir, dormir y dormir.

¿Esa sonrisa significaba que todo eso era parte del plan? pensé aquello por un momento, pero la voz de Shinosuke llamó mi atención y ya no pude seguir atando cabos sueltos (eso es mucho decir ya que con suerte mi uni-neurona ultrajada seguía en pie).

- Akane...– dijo mi nombre mientras me acorralaba contra una muralla, estábamos ya en la calle y yo no me había dado cuenta. Al sentir parte de su cuerpo contra el mío desperté por completo y mis ojos se fijaron en los suyos. – Olvida a ese tipo, eres mía y solo mía – declaró aquello ante mi sorpresa y sin siquiera dejarme responder se acercó con brusquedad sujetando mi mentón y me besó.

Fue un beso diferente, sentía su urgencia y su deseo, éstas eran sensaciones nuevas, jamás había sentido su necesidad, pero ahora era evidente, había logrado lo que quería…¡lo había logrado!. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el ritmo de sus labios y su lengua, todo iba bien hasta que sentí como una de sus manos intentaba escabullirse por debajo de mi vestido…y ¡POR DIOS! ¡QUE NO SOY TAN CONDENADAMENTE FÁCIL!, ¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE REPETIR LO MISMO?!, que al menos tenga la decencia de emborracharme primero como lo hizo Ranma (ok, ese no fue un buen comentario para mi persona).

- Shinosuke… - dije seriamente mientras sujetaba su mano y la alejaba de mi entrepierna. – Vas muy rápido – y si que iba rápido, me habían violado hacía apenas unas horas y aún dolía como el caraj*, nada…NADA iba a volver a entrar por aquel lugar al menos por un par de días (que conste, no dije nunca más, al parecer si me quedó gustando).

- Ok – me robó un último beso y se alejó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

También sonreí pero solo por un instante…ya que lo que vi a continuación exterminó cualquier rastro de buen humor que pudiese quedar en mi apaleado, ultrajado y psicológicamente agotado ser. Pues ¿Qué creen?, Ranma y Shampoo iban caminando super pegaditos al otro lado de la calle. Si, como lo leen, Shampoo se apoyaba en el brazo de Ranma mientras caminaban amorosamente y entonces aquella verdad traicionera me azotó con su látigo vengativo. "Ahhh con que desde un principio todo esto era parte de su plan para recuperar a Shanpoo…bastardo retorcido ¡no tenía porqué violarme!" pensé en ese instante y en mi interior aquel jedi pasivo se transformó en un sith furioso (referencia a la guerra de las galaxias, perdonen lo nerd que puedo llegar a ser) sediento de sangre, la sangre de aquel mocoso y también de esa ofrecida.

Pero ¿Qué demonios debía importarme?, ya tenía a Shinosuke de vuelta, si el muy infeliz de Ranma me había utilizado para regresar con su ex era lo justo, después de todo yo también lo utilicé…Aun así lo único que quería era crear un muñequito vudú de esa idiota de Shanpoo y clavarle mil agujas en sus atributos de silicona para que se alejara de Ranma, de mí Ranma.

Y entonces comprendí, señoras y señores que aquellos eran Celos, S, con todo y mayúsculas. Un poquito tarde para notarlo pero como bien dicen mejor tarde que nunca, aunque en este caso me gustaría arreglar aquel dicho *Mejor nunca*, hubiese sido lo ideal en mi caso. ¿A que ustedes lo notaron mucho antes que yo? Pues eso es porque ustedes son mil veces más astutas e inteligentes…¡Maldigo el día en que nací y el doctor que me trajo al mundo me dejó caer al piso por accidente!...según mi padre por eso soy como soy y sería una muy buena explicación (ya me desvié otra vez).

Aquella noche ya no pude seguir soportando todo lo ocurrido y me fui a casa, Shinosuke insistió en acompañarme pero le dije que no era necesario, necesitaba pensar bien las cosas.

Al día siguiente me encontraba de pie frente a la entrada del colegio esperándolo, esperando al chico con quien solía reunirme cada mañana pero él ya no estaba apoyado en la pared como de costumbre y comprendí que nunca más lo estaría.

- Maldito infeliz…no te deseo mal pero espero que de hoy en adelante todos tus novias tengan sida, que te contagies y mueras lenta y dolorosamente – murmuré por lo bajo mirando con odio la pared en donde ese maldito hijo de mil….hijo de su mami (ya saben no me gusta ser vulgar) solía apoyarse y esperarme, de milagro no le hice un agujero a la pared de tanto mirarla con desprecio. – De seguro estas disfrutando con la put* ofrecida esa…pues que te aproveche desgraciado –estaba a punto de entrar al colegio cuando sentí como alguien me sostenía por el brazo, volteé sin siquiera imaginarme de quién se podría tratar.

- Hey Akane~ - me saludó aquel mocoso, ese mismo mocoso al que estaba maldiciendo segundos antes.

- Ho…la… - respondí tratando de ocultar el brote de emociones que me provocaba el siquiera volver a oír su voz, mucho peor era sentir su tacto…recordé al instante todo lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros, sus caricias, sus embestidas, sus labios al recorrer mi piel, comencé a sentir calor, mucho calor…oh dios ¿Dónde estaban los bomberos cuando uno más los necesitaba?.

- Necesito hablar contigo, acompáñame – declaró y sin siquiera esperar mi respuesta me arrastró hacia un lugar escondido dentro del patio trasero del colegio.

¡Malnacido!, ¿Soy títere?...díganme ¿en realidad lo soy? ¿Ven los hilitos que tengo atados a mi cuerpo?, Porque…¡YO NO LOS VEO!, entonces ¡¿Por qué es que siempre me tratan como si no tuviese voluntad propia?!, ahhh claro, es que la ESTÚPIDA de Akane nunca reclama ni se opone a nada…se aprovechan de mi buena voluntad (idiotez).

- ¿Qué pasa? – comenté desviando la mirada, mirarlo a los ojos aumentaba aún más el enorme calor que ya sentía.

- Quería que supieras que Shampoo se me acercó anoche… - comenzó mientras se apoyaba contra un árbol mirándome fijamente.

- Ahhh claro, no creas que no lo noté, felicidades por recuperar a tu novia – Soy una hija de la mismísima…no, no puedo insultar, mucho menos a mi propia madre, que aunque a veces me saqué de quicio por no estar conmigo en los momentos en los cuales la necesito mas (ya que viaja mucho), sigue siendo mi santísima madre. Y aquí ven mis celos que ni siquiera intenté ocultar debido a mi incapacidad de pensar antes de hablar.

- ¿Qué?...¿Qué acaso te pasaste de copas durante la fiesta Akane? – La expresión sorprendida de Ranma no hizo más que sorprenderme a mí.

- ¿No volviste con ella?...pero ayer los vi cuando se iban juntos y…

- De verdad eres…. - ¿Idiota? Sí, pero sin embargo se detuvo y no terminó la frase como de costumbre. – en fin, no…no volví con ella – retorció un poco su cuello y siguió. –Shanpoo se me acercó para que la ayudara a volver con Shinosuke…verás esto prueba que dos… - ¿imbéciles? Sí, pero de nuevo se detuvo…estaba extraño, demasiado amable para ser Ranma. – Dos personas similares…actúan de la misma forma… - luego de decir aquello de una manera incómoda, se me acercó rápidamente rodeándome con sus brazos y así ocultándonos tras uno de los arbustos del lugar.

¡Por todas las deidades del universo! ¡Zeus, buda, Dios, Odín! (wikipedia si ayuda, ¿Pueden creer que al leer Odín pensé que era Hollín, onda hollín de estufa… ) ¡¿Por qué tenía que abrazarme en ese momento?!, ahhh ya ni siquiera los bomberos podrían enfriarme, seguramente tendría que ir al polo norte y bañarme con los pingüinos para poder volver a un estado normal.

- Ehhh Ranma ¡¿Qué haces?! – me quejé intentando librarme de su abrazo, pero mientras más forcejeaba más me apretaba el muy condenado, provocándome un pre-infarto al sentirle tan cerca.

- ¡Cállate! – murmuró tratando de cubrir mi boca con una de sus manos, pero no ¡no me iba a detener con eso!.

Ya estaba cansada de que siempre todos me manejasen a su antojo, así que mordí sus dedos para que me soltara de una vez por todas ¡Akane ya no sería una idiota manipulable!, ¡Desde ese día en adelante Akane sería sólo una idiota! (si…igual me quiero un poco).

- ¡Ahhh!- se quejó tratando de no hacer tanto ruido, me dedicó una mirada de desapruebo y una de sus sonrisas maliciosas se apoderó de sus labios, en ese instante comprendí que hubiese sido mejor seguir comportándome como un títere.

Sujetó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó rápidamente, sellando mi boca de esa forma para que no pudiese emitir palabra alguna. Su lengua me impedía hablar, se movía recorriendo toda mi cavidad y ya no pude resistirlo…dejé de luchar y lo besé, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y saboreé una vez más aquella boca.

¡Ah caraj*!, ¡Deberían construirme un monumento a la calentura!. Lo besaba con tal urgencia que fue un milagro el no haberle arrancado un labio, porque ganas no me faltaron, los succionaba y mordía descargando en ellos todos los sentimientos que me provocaba el mocoso.

- Ya…creo que ya se fue… - Ranma pronunció aquellas palabras a penas separamos nuestros labios por un segundo, aún podía sentir la calidez de su respiración, aún estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, sosteniéndome entre sus brazos, manteniéndome apegado a su cuerpo.

- ¿Se fue?... – pregunté anonadada, ¿Acaso había alguien además de nosotros dos en aquel lugar?...de ser así ¿Por qué demonios no lo había notado?.

- Si…Shinosuke, al parecer te estaba buscando – sonrió de una forma extraña y se apartó, retrocediendo un par de pasos y sacudiendo su cabello, algo no andaba bien, aquel no era el Ranma de siempre.

- O sea que me besaste...¿para que nos viera? – alcé una ceja con incredulidad, pero no, no podía ser así de lo contrario no me hubiese obligado a permanecer escondida tras los arbustos.

- Algunas cosas nunca cambian…sigues siendo igual de… - ¿Imbécil?, lo sé, Entonces ¡¿Por qué carajos no me lo decía?!. – de especial…No creo que sea conveniente que nos vea juntos, después de todo ya volvió contigo y puedo percibir que esta vez no te dejará ir tan fácilmente, me alegro por ti, ya lograste lo que querías – sonrió y desordenó mis cabellos con una de sus manos para salir de aquel escondite y dejarme completamente sola.

Ya sé que lo que estoy a punto de decir es por lejos lo más irrazonable que un ser humano pudiese siquiera llegar a pensar, pero…¡¿Por qué no me insultaba?!, me estaba volviendo loco, no me decía tonta, ni boba, ni marimacho, no se burlaba de mi de ninguna forma. ¡Caraj*!, el antiguo Ranma hubiese utilizado aquella oportunidad para jugarme al menos veinte bromas de mal gusto, me hubiese esperado un "Yo sé que soy irresistible, así que si quieres lo hacemos aquí mismo detrás de los arbustos", algo así…pero lo dejó pasar, ni siquiera le dio importancia, ¿Es que acaso ya había perdido su interés en mí?, ¿Alguna vez lo tuvo? ¡AHHHHH! En ese momento añoré poseer un par extra de neuronas.

Regresé a clases caminando como un zombie y lo digo enserio, varias chicas se asustaron al verme cerca, algunas incluso gritaron y escaparon. Ingresé al salón y todo siguió su curso normal…¡Normal y un demonio!, Shinosuke no dejaba de mirarme y eso me ponía nerviosa porque no era una mirada común y corriente sino que era una mirada del tipo "lobo escondido entre los arbustos vigilando a caperucita roja para atacarla en cualquier instante", supongo que después de ser violada se generó en mí alguna especie de "alerta detectora de violadores en potencia".

Apenas sonó el timbre que anunciaba el receso, mi exnovio (aunque a esas alturas no sabía cómo llamarlo, ¿novio? ¿ex-exnovio?) me sujetó del brazo y me arrastro hasta un cuarto de almacenaje.

- ¿Qué pasa?... – pregunté observando el cuarto a mi alrededor, me encontraba rodeado de libros antiguos y utensilios de laboratorio.

- Pasa que…me muero por estar contigo – murmuró por lo bajo y sujetó mi cadera con sus manos, avanzando y logrando hacerme retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

Me sentía nerviosa, su mirada era seductora y sus manos firmes, no me dejaría escapar de su agarre…de verdad era la caperucita roja del cuento, la princesa delicada que siempre está en peligro y tiene que obedecer esperando a ser rescatada.

- Shi…Shinosuke es muy pronto…yo – tartamudeé al sentir el frió de aquella muralla en mi espalda, ya no tenía escapatoria, sus manos se abrían paso a través de mi blusa y su boca recorría parte de mi cuello.

No soy de piedra y admito que si me sentía emocionada (caliente…creo que tengo algún tipo de desorden hormonal), me alagaba el hecho de que me quisiera de esa forma tan desesperada, pero no me sentía preparada, no para estar con él de esa manera luego de lo ocurrido con Ranma…luego de tener relaciones con Ranma…ahhh, me sentía extraña, por un lado si quería dejarme llevar por el deseo de Shinosuke pero algo dentro de mi me lo impedía.

- Shinosuke enserio es muy pronto – declaré apartando sus manos de mi entrepierna, había comenzado a masajear aquel lugar por sobre mi pantalón y de no detenerlo en aquel instante terminaría teniendo relaciones en una bodega, ¡Una bodega!, ¡Dios mío! Del piso de una sala a una bodega…iba de mal en peor.

- Ja…pues lo siento Akane, te deseo y ya no puedo detenerme, así que es mejor que lo hagas voluntariamente ya que… - Lamió parte de mi quijada hasta morder sensualmente mi labio inferior, robándome un suspiro y llenando mi cuerpo de adrenalina. -…si opones resistencia será muy doloroso para ti.

- Ey… - lo miré con miedo, con un rastro de ingenuidad en mi expresión que cambió lentamente llenándose de una mezcla de incredulidad e ira. - ¿Crees que soy algún tipo de chica indefensa?, ¿Lo crees?...¿Acaso tengo algún tipo de sello en la frente que diga VIOLABLE? – el tono de mi voz se elevó al pronunciar aquella última palabra y los ojos de Shinosuke se abrieron de par en par ante mi actitud, tal vez aquel era un lado de mi personalidad que nunca se imaginó podría existir. - ¿Ves esto? – levante mi mano derecha y formé un puño con ella. - ¿Lo ves? – sonreí de oreja a oreja al ver como Shinosuke asentía con la cabeza sin comprender bien la situación. – ¡Pues que bueno imbécil! – De la nada y sin siquiera poder controlarme, mi puño terminó estrellándose contra su rostro.

Lo sé Shinosuke lo merecía, pero creo que no lo golpeé solo por su comportamiento actual. Aquella fue mi propia versión de una explosión nuclear, había soportado todo por mucho tiempo, un año a su lado sin que me tomase en cuenta, que me abandonase por otra, además de todo lo que había ocurrido con Ranma…era demasiado, me sorprende que me tomase tanto tiempo el reaccionar de una vez por todas.

- ¿Crees que soy tan fácil?...tanto que ni siquiera intentas emborracharme primero…¡Mas te vale permanecer alejado idiota, ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo! – Abrí la puerta del lugar, dejando atrás parte de mi vida, dejando atrás parte de aquella estúpida Akane, digo parte porque notarán aquel estúpido comentario que hice acerca de emborracharme primero, ustedes saben que la estupidez es un mal que se lleva de por vida.

- Pues…eso tan solo me alienta a seguir persuadiéndote – oí aquellas palabras antes de abandonar por completo aquel cuarto.

- Bastardo loco… - Por fin había encontrado a alguien tan o más estúpido que yo, ¿Qué acaso hablé en ruso para que no me entendiese?.

Caminé por los pasillos y arrasé con cualquiera que se encontrase en el lugar, no me percaté de nada ni de nadie, hubiese podido derribar a una ancianita con Alzheimer y me hubiese importado menos que un bledo.

¿Por qué caminaba con tanta prisa?...porque en mi interior sabía que en cualquier instante la ausencia de materia gris me afectaría…desearía volver con Shinosuke y me arrepentiría de lo que acababa de hacer, es por eso que necesitaba alejarme a como dé lugar.

Aquel día me fui a casa…y el resto de la semana la pasé encerrada en mi cuarto. ¿Por qué?, pues no sé si han visto la reacción que tiene una persona al ser desintoxicada, ya sea de alcohol o drogas, esos ataques constantes y deseos de volver a consumir a como dé lugar…pues si lo han visto entenderán mi estado, me estaba desintoxicando de Shinosuke y Ranma…no es broma. Estaba tan confundida que aquella fue la única solución que se me pudo ocurrir.

A mis hermanas les di instrucciones claras, si me veían dar un paso fuera del cuarto que no me hicieran preguntas sobre lo que me pasaba, Kasumí entendió bien mi situación pero Nabiki se aprovechaba de aquello, tenía que pagarle cierta cantidad de dinero para que me golpeara... sí como leen podía golpearme cuantas veces fuese necesario y vaya que se lo a tomado a pecho…olvidé decirle que me permitieran ir al baño que se encontraba a dos metros de mi cuarto, para poder ir, tenía que convertirme en alguna especie de Indiana Jones asiático, tratando de evadir los golpes y escobazos de Nabiki y se preguntaran el por que hice eso... pues por si me daba un impulso de idiotez por ver a algunos de esos tontos pues mi hermana me lo impidiera…

- ¡AKANE LEVANTATE YA MOCOSA, HOY ES TU GRADUACION! – Papá me gritó un viernes en la tarde, mientras yo aún dormía, ahhh el amor de un padre, tan gentil y delicado.

-¡NO IRÉ!- grité hundiendo la cara en la almohada, que para aquellas alturas no era más un fenómeno toda esperada, con operas, lágrimas que alguna vez recogieron mis mejillas. No quería ir, no quería encontrarme con Shinosuke ni mucho menos con Ranma…

Ya había aclarado mis sentimientos y estaba más asustada que nunca, si fuese por mi me hubiese convertido en avestruz, escondiendo mi cabeza pajo la arena eternamente.

- ¡¿NO IRÁS?!...¡JA!, ¡¿ACASO TE LO PREGUNTÉ MOCOSA MALCRIADA?!, ¿TE CREES QUE TU MAMÁ Y YO PASAMOS TODA UNA VIDA PAGANDO TUS ESTUDIOS, INUTILMENTE YA QUE ACEPTÉMOSLO TU CEREBRO NO ES MUY BRILLANTE QUE DIGAMOS… PARA QUE AL FIN Y AL CABO NO TE GRADUARAS?...¡YA ES UN MILAGRO QUE HAYAS TERMINADO LA ESCUELA! ASI QUE AKANE TENDO SACA TU TRASERO PEREZOSO DE AQUELLA HABITACION EN MENOS DE 5 MINUTOS, ¡NO ME OBLIGUES A SACARTE A PATADAS! – no se alarmen, él me ama a su manera…yo sé que me ama, muy en el fondo, pero si me ama.

Pues con tales palabras de aliento es imposible no levantarse, ¿no creen?. Sí, me demoré menos de cinco minutos en salir, no quería que me terminase de aplanar el trasero a patadas, pero la verdad es que eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba (si estoy loco). Papá, muy a su manera, me trajo de vuelta al mundo real y me dio la fuerza para enfrentar mis problemas y solucionarlo todo de una vez.

Me vestí con el uniforme formal y corrí hacia el colegio, seguí corriendo entre los pasillos hasta que vi a Ranma apoyado en la muralla. Me detuve y me acerque a él lentamente, se veía tan tranquilo y sereno, escuchaba música como de costumbre manteniendo los ojos cerrados y la cabeza reclinada…extrañaba verlo de esa forma, con su semblante infantil, extrañaba tenerlo cerca.

- ¿Qué haces ahí parado? – su voz me sorprendió, no pensé que se hubiese percatado de mi presencia, abrió los ojos y me dirigió una mirada fría, carente de cualquier tipo de emoción, no pude distinguir su brillo característico.

- Nada…vine a la graduación – respondí mordiendo mi labio, tenía tantas cosas que deseaba decir en aquel momento, pero su indiferencia me dejó congelada, sin saber qué hacer ni mucho menos como reaccionar.

- Mejor te apuras comenzarán en una hora – se volteó y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

- ¡Ey Ranma! – grité intentando llamar su atención pero fui total y completamente ignorada. - ¡Ey idiota! – esta vez sí funcionó, se volteó, al parecer el muchacho reaccionaba al ser insultado. - ¿Por qué estás así?...¿Por qué ya no me dices idiota o te burlas de mi?, ¿Por qué te alejaste tanto?...pensaba que en estos días nos habíamos convertido en amigos…o algo por el estilo… - me arrepentí al instante de lo que acababa de decir, ¡Que me den!, ¿Cómo puedo pedirle a alguien que me vuelva a tratar de esa forma?...¿Alguna de ustedes es psiquiatra o psicóloga?, si es así por favor díganme ¡¿Qué demonios me sucede?!.

Solo recibí una sonrisa de su parte, dejó caer su coraza por unos segundos y volví a ver aquella sonrisa que veía en su rostro cada vez que algo estúpido salía de entre mis labios, y afrontémoslo, eso sucedía a menudo. No habló, solo sonrió y volvió a voltearse para seguir su camino.

Eso era todo…apreté mis manos convirtiéndolas en puños, tal vez Ranma jamás volvería a hablarme, y creí comprender un poco la razón…debía estar preocupado por mi situación con Shinosuke y no quería estropearme los planes, al menos eso entendí luego de una semana de meditación.

Era ese día o nunca, debía solucionarlo todo, en ese mismo instante…

Ya me encontraba en la azotea de la escuela, mirando a todos los estudiantes de último año que aún se encontraban en el patio esperando para entrar a la sala de ceremonias, "es ahora o nunca Akane…ahora o nunca…¡No te me pongas gallina justo en este momento!" pensaba mientras sostenía entre mis manos un telón y me acercaba cada vez más a la cerca que rodeaba la azotea. El telón estaba sujeto en el borde de aquella cerca, lo dejé caer, ¿Qué decía el telón?...pues *ME GUSTAS RANMA SAOTOME*, lo sé bastante idiota y además de todo copiado, pero era lo mejor que se me vino a la cabeza en tan poco tiempo. Y algunos de ustedes se preguntarán ¿Por qué me gusta?...pues tal vez soy masoquista, si eso debe ser.

Como era de esperarse ninguno de los 100 alumnos que se encontraban en el patio me prestó atención, siempre paso desapercibido, por lo que tuve que gritar a viva voz y dejando atrás cualquier tipo de dignidad que me quedase…si es que quedaba algo.

- ¡ME…ME….ME GUSTAS RANMA! – Grité dejando una sensación de dolor en mi garganta, quedando expuesto ante las miradas incrédulas de todos.

- ¡RANMA NO ESTÁ AQUÍ TARADA! – gritó con rabia aquella chica, Shanpoo.

- ¡¿QUIEN TE PREGUNTÓ?!, ¡IMPLANTES MUTANTES ! – ok, algo andaba mal conmigo, antes jamás, jamás me hubiese atrevido a responderle a cualquier ser vivo, por más molesto que fuese, de aquella forma.

- ¡NO TENGO IMPLANTES MUTANTES!, ¿VERDAD? – exclamo buscando una respuesta en los chicos y chicas que se encontraban a su alrededor, pero todos ellos tan solo se voltearon y se alejaron de ella, la respuesta era demasiado obvia, es que yo creo que nadie en el mundo nace con tan exuberantes atributos, eran tan exuberantes que ya pasaba a lo grotesco.

-¡BAJA DE AHÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE AKANE! – Shinosuke me gritaba furioso, al parecer estaba acabando con su orgullo, ya que ésta vez todos sabían que *estábamos juntos*.

- ¡TU CÁLLATE! – ok, ahora si es notorio que algo andaba mal conmigo, ¿Mandando a callar a Shinosuke?, ¿Acaso ya era un poquitito menos imbécil?, pues sí, pero no tanto. Me incliné por sobre la rejilla y perdí el equilibrio por un momento.

Detengámonos un segundo ¿Si?...¡SOY UNA TONTA DESCEREBRADA!, primero que todo ¡RANMA NI SIQUIERA ESTABA AHÍ!, y yo ni siquiera pensé en esa posibilidad…pensé que mágicamente el moreno se encontraría allí entre los estudiantes de último año, ¡Si él ni siquiera se graduaría ese día!, ¡Ahhhhh! recibo insultos de toda especie. Y para colmo de males, soy tan imbécil que ni siquiera recordé que me encontraba en la azotea del lugar, a unos 20 metros del suelo y por esto me abalancé sobre la baranda…perdí el equilibro y estaba a punto de morir ¡POR IDIOTA!, supongo que era lo justo, nacer idiota y morir como tal, siempre siéndole fiel a la condición.

Oí los gritos de todos, de verdad sería una muerte patética…mi única esperanza era que pensaran que decidí suicidarme por la vergüenza o el dolor que sentí al saber que Ranma no se encontraba cerca…eso se vería mejor en los periódicos que "Chica de 18 años muere patéticamente, lea la historia de un Idiota por excelencia".

- ¡Cuidado Idiota! – alguien exclamo tras de mi mientras me sujetaba por la cintura, evitando que cayese, jalándome. Terminamos los dos tirados en el piso de la azotea. – Te pusieron cuernos ¿recuerdas?...no alas – definitivamente aquel era Ranma, quiero decir, obvio era él porque…era su rostro ¡dahhh!, pero a lo que me refiero es a que aquel era mi Ranma, ¡Mi tonto burlón, insultante, sarcástico e irónico!, ¡Caraj* sí que extrañaba sus burlas!.

Ni siquiera me detuve a pensar, al oírlo como antes me abalancé sobre él, abrazándolo fuertemente, lo tenía de nuevo, y no lo dejaría ir. La verdad aquella declaración era más un intento por llamar su atención, me importaba un comino y medio si me rechazaba, yo solo quería volver a tenerlo así…cerca (Aquí notan que aún soy un tonta).

- ¿Qué dice en el telón Akane? – me preguntó mientras sujetaba mi rostro, para que lo mirase de frente.

- Ehhh…yo… - debía estar más roja que semáforo al indicar alto, y mucho más cuando me di cuenta de la posición en la que me encontraba, estaba sentada justo sobre la entrepierna del chico, traté de moverme pero sus manos me lo impedían, aquello fue mucho peor ya que rocé cierta parte de su anatomía, era oficial, ardería en el infierno, pero al menos ardería con ganas. – Me…me…gustas… - bajé el rostro de inmediato, no quería verlo al momento de oír como se reía y me mandaba al demonio, pero para mi sorpresa y tal vez también la de ustedes, no se rió ni mucho menos me mandó al demonio.

- No te escuche, ¿Qué dijiste? – sujetó mi rostro nuevamente obligándome a verlo, se notaba que disfrutaba con la situación, verme de esa forma incrementaba su placer personal.

- ¡Me escuchaste desgraciado!...¡Me gustas! – exclamé enfadada, mirándole con rabia, pero aquello era obvio de seguro ahora comenzaría a reír como desquiciado.

- No me preguntes por qué, para serte sincero ni yo mismo conozco bien la razón, pero…Tu también me gustas Akane – Abrí los ojos de par en par y lo miré con sorpresa e incredulidad, a la vez con algo de sospecha, pensé que tal vez se trataba de otra de sus bromas, así que esperé unos segundos, pero no escuché su risa, muy al contrarió, me brindó una de sus sonrisas sinceras mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y se acercaba para robarme el aliento una vez más, besándome con necesidad, atrayéndome más y más hacia su cuerpo, la sensación que me brindaba el sentir la invasión de su lengua era tan exquisita y ¡solo se trataba de un beso!...pero ya sentía la necesidad de algo más…algo más, sentirlo más cerca.

- ¿Enserio?.

- Si… - mordió mi boca, mientras acariciaba y apretaba parte de mi trasero.

- O sea que…la confesión en Neko fue…fue ¿real? – lo miré directamente a los ojos mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se apoderaba de mis labios. – Si…es así…yo te gustaba de mucho antes y…

- Ahhhh, ¡que frío! – me interrumpió antes de poder terminar y se puso de pie, obligándome a hacer lo mismo, desvió un poco su rostro pero podría apostar que se encontraba total y completamente sonrojado, después de todo aún era un crío por más maduro que pareciese. – Mejor nos vamos, tu ceremonia ya va a comenzar y si no estás ahí dudo que te puedas graduar – Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Su actitud era demasiado linda, nunca lo había visto así y me pareció adorable, por primera vez desde que lo conocí sentí que en realidad yo era el mayor. Me adelanté y sujeté su mano, robándole un beso y apresurándonos a bajar, sintiéndome feliz al saber que desde ése día en adelante conocería cada una de las diferentes facetas de aquel chico tan pero tan especial.

No les mentiré, el inspector me regañó a más no poder por el episodio del telón, pero me dejó participar de la ceremonia. Ya estábamos todos formados en fila esperando a que dijeran nuestros nombres para subir al estrado y retirar nuestros diplomas.

La verdad graduarme no me interesaba, en ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era en Ranma, Ranma y sí, más Ranma, mi mente y cuerpo solo sabían de él y me preguntaba cuándo volvería a violarme, esperando que fuese pronto, lo más pronto posible. Sí gente estaba caliente mientras esperaba mi diploma de graduación.

- Shinosuke – Anunció una voz y el chico que se encontraba frente a mí se volteó por un segundo, hasta ese entonces ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

- Volverás a ser mía Akane – afirmó con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se dirigía al estrado.

- En tus sueños – contesté, buscando entre la gente presente al único chico con el que deseaba estar en esos momentos, y lo encontré, me miraba a mí y solo a mí, al igual que lo hacía yo con él.

- Akane Tendo – Pude oír mi nombre a la distancia, pero mi mente no lo procesaba, me encontraba ocupada pensando en todas las cosas que aquel chico moreno me haría desde ese día en adelante, sí, resulta que soy una pervertida.

- …Akane Tendo – volvió a llamar mi nombre el profesor jefe de mi clase, con mi diploma en sus manos.

- ¡EY TONTA ENAMORADA! – gritó una de mis hermanas desde donde se encontraban sentados los familiares de los graduados. - ¡TE ESTÁN LLAMANDO TARADA, MUÉVETE! – por fin aparté mis ojos de aquel chico que me robaba el aliento.

- ¡Ya voy! – grité prestando atención nuevamente.

- ¡CUANDO TE DICEN TARADA SI ENTIENDES ¿NO?! – gritó Nabiki y logrando que todos los presentes estallaran en risas descontroladas, incluso Ranma, quien luchaba para mantenerse en pie.

Subí con los ojos fijos en el piso y recibí aquel diploma, toda mi familia se puso de píe aplaudiendo, ¿Era tanto el logro?, ¿Acaso ninguno de ellos pensó que alguna vez llegaría a graduarme?...para colmo, todos los presentes les siguieron la corriente y terminé siendo ovacionado por todos…me sentí como el tonta más grande del mundo y deseé que me tragara la tierra, pero, al verle ahí, a Ranma a unos cuantos metros frente a mí, muriéndose de la risa, no pude hacer nada más que sonreír, sonreír sintiéndome cálida por dentro, sintiéndome completa.

Probablemente fue por lejos la experiencia más humillante de mi vida, y de la de cualquiera, pero agradezco que todo haya sucedido de esa forma y no desearía que nada, absolutamente nada fuese diferente.

Esta es la historia de mi primera ruptura amorosa y hasta aquí llega mi relato, ha sido bastante extraño ¿No es cierto?, ahorrándonos lo idiota y sin sentido…por favor ahorrémonos eso…

Debería escribir algo como ¿el fin?, no creo, si lo hago siento que estoy muerta, lo sé soy rara y ustedes también lo saben…Pues si se preguntan ¿Qué paso entre Ranma y yo? o ¿Qué paso con Shinosuke?...Ranma y yo aún estamos juntos a pesar de las intervenciones de ciertas personas pero, eso es parte de otra historia y matanga dijo la changa eso no tiene nada que ver con este relato.

Por el bien de los viejos tiempos, respóndanme una última pregunta.

De la escala del 1 al…1000, ¿Cuán estúpida creen que soy hoy en día? Siéntanse libres al responder, aprecio la sinceridad.

Me da pena el despedirme de ustedes…de verdad, pero todo ciclo llega a su fin, cuídense mucho, los quiere…

Akane Tendo.

P.d.: ¡No me olviden!...aunque bueno ¿Quién podría olvidarme?...no lo digo por ser creída pero sinceramente ¿Quién podría olvidar tal estupidez enfrascada en un solo cuerpo?.~"

**13 comentarios** Publicado por **Akane Tendo **en **17/9/2012 10:54:00 AM**

* * *

_Y así, aquella chica tan especial (¿Verdad que si es…especial?, para no insultarla dejémoslo en especial), escribió las últimas palabras que publicaría en su blog. Luciendo triste y nostálgica._

_- ¿Ya terminaste tu futuro Bestseller? – aún con los ojos cerrados aquel chico era hermoso._

_- Si ya…terminé – Akane se puso de pie y se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de su actual novio, Ranma Saotome. – Que bueno que al fin y al cabo te elegí a ti – afirmó depositando un beso sobre los labios de su acompañante._

_- Era obvio que me elegirías – su novio sonrió para luego corresponder aquel beso._

_- ¿Obvio? – la chica de cabellos azulados miró interrogante al muchacho que se encontraba debajo de ella._

_- Si, Obvio – aquel chico sonrió mientras mordía el labio de su novia. – Sólo un ciego escogería a Shinosuke y no a mí._

_- Engreído… - comentó Akane sacándole la lengua a un Ranma que parecía serio con respecto a lo que decía_

_Los dos sonrieron y compartieron un beso apasionado disfrutando cada minuto de la presencia del otro…¿Qué les deparaba aquella noche? y ¿Qué sería de ellos en un futuro?...pues quien sabe, después de todo es su historia no la nuestra y es una historia que esta muy lejos de terminar, lo único que podemos hacer es desearles lo mejor._

**~Fin~**

* * *

**Bueno y que les pareció... es tan triste un final TwT**

**agradecer de corazón a los que me dejan reviews *w* este fic no seria nada sin sus comentarios, espero que se hayan divertido al leerlo, así como yo lo hice al escribirlo, me morí de risa por las cosas que le pasaba a Akane, ya quisiera tener la suerte de esa chica.**

**Agradecer en especial a: Lobo de sombras, Kykio4, , BUB30, ARIA, Candy y a los demás que no me dejaron reviews.. estoy molesta con ellos ¬¬" naa... es broma, yo también leo y no dejo mis comentarios uwu pero lo haré mas seguido :D**

**BUB30: Soy una fan tuya *w* he leído la mayoría de tus fics y me encantan :D es un honor que te haya gustado el fic ;-; (se pone ghei) XD se nota que te gusta el lemon ewe eres de las mías XD**

**Candy: chica con mente xxx te extrañe ;-; XDD espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo n_n**

**Comentarles que me siento muy triste de que haya terminado ;-;... pero les tengo una buena y una mala noticia... empezare por la buena, este fic, como sabrán era tipo yaoi... y lo reedite para que sea Ranma y Akane ya que me lo imagine a ellos y seria muy cómico por eso lo reedite XD la cosa es que volví a visitar el sitio donde estaba y tiene secuela :D sii este fic tiene una secuela n_n**

**Ahora lo malo, no lo e leído todavía... estoy en examenes :c pero lo leeré y si esta divertido cómico y puede haber una buena cantidad de reviews en este fic, lo continuare yo también quede muy intrigada ewe**

**No se si tardare mucho en actualizarlo o no asi que si tienen tiempo les invito a leer mis otros fics como "Babbo" y "60 Segundos" y un hermoso fic en homenaje a Nemesis (donde estas Nemesis TwT tan hermoso fic y desapareciste) llamado "El poder de Akane"**

**Sin mas me despido, ya que en media hora tengo mi siguiente clases D: me gana la pereza -w- XD pero tengo que ir... lectores... no sigan mi ejemplo D: XD Cuídense... los quiero :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola~**

**Volví, como han estado? Espero que bien ^^**

**Les cuento que en estos días (que es temporada de exámenes en la universidad) se me entro la curiosidad por saber que pasa en la "secuela de ex" asi que me puse a leer, el fic en si es muy interesante, te atrapa desde el primer capitulo *w* yo en dos días lo termine de leer, y después me quise tirar de ultimo piso de la U (es de cuatro pisos) porque no estaba terminado TwT pero aun así, se divertirán con el trama de nuestros queridos protagonistas :D les dejo aquí un adelanto.**

* * *

**Título:** My Life as Akane Tendo

**Género:** Romance, comedia, lime, lemon

**Estado:** En proceso

**Parejas:** Ranma/Ukyo, Shinosuke/Akane, Ranma/Akane

**Nota:** secuela de Ex

**Resumen:** Las cosas cambian, como dicen los filósofos lo único constante en la vida es el cambio, las cosas pasan, las sensaciones fluyen, las personas modifican su forma de pensar, parece ser la teoría perfecta, pero si aquellos filósofos hubiesen conocido a Akane Tendo su teoría se hubiese ido a la mismísima mier**.

Akane no cambia y nunca cambiara, porque como bien dicen por ahí, el que nació idiota muere idiota y esta secuela de Ex lo comprueba. Los invito a seguir las aventuras y desaventuras de esta chica tan especialmente única y únicamente especial.

* * *

**Si les gusto el fic de ex, este les fascinará, quedaran encantada, Akane como ya lo leyeron en el resumen no ha cambiado, aparece una nueva rival para Akane y Ranma demuestra sus celos como nunca antes…**

**Cuando este fic pase los 70 reviews publicare el primer capitulo. ^^ **

**Agradecer de corazón a BUBU30, Candy, Kykio4, AkaneSaotomee si no fuera por sus comentarios yo no seguiría con el fic :D**

**BUBU30: fan bubu pervertida drama queen :'D reí con tu comentario XD yo también soy romántica, pero algunas veces paso a lo vulgar(? XD pero con un chico como Ranma quien no se pasaría a lo vulgar lol bueno sé que soy solo yo XD espero que te guste esta pequeña introducción de la saga de Ex :D esperare tu review ^^**

**Kykio4: hola :D no termino se viene la secuela de este divertido fic ^^ y como ya lo lei te juro que amaras la continuación *w***

**AkaneSaotomee: se viene mas insultos de parte de la familia hacia Akane XDD es tan divertido mis padres también me tratan así, por lo cual me sentí muy identificada con ella lol por lo que habrás leído, se vienen mas aventuras de nuestros amados protagonistas espero tu comentario :D**

**Bueno sin mas que decir, me despido, espero que estén curiosas por saber que otras aventuras le pasa a la pareja mas famosa de Nerima y porque no? Del mundo para nosotros los ranmaniacos XD se cuidan, lo quiero mucho ^^**


	9. Secuela de EX Cap 1

**Holiwis~ **

**Visto que ya pasamos los 70 comentarios les dejo el primer capitulo :D, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute al editarlo.**

**Como Sabran los personajes no me pertenecen, y bla bla bla. También perdonen si encuentran algunas fallas es que lo edite a la apurada porque mi madre salió en cualquier momento volverá y si me encuentra en la Compu ps adiós internet D:**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 My life as Akane Tendo**

* * *

_Una nerviosa peliazul se encontraba sentada frente a su computadora portátil, escribiendo y borrando una y otra vez el título de lo que parecía ser una nueva entrada en su blog, había pasado meses sin escribir y al parecer sufría del síndrome "Eqpqnll", ¿Qué diablos es eso? Pues, el síndrome del "escritora que piensa que no lo leerán"._

_~ My life as Akane Tendo~ Al parecer al fin se había decidido por un nombre para aquella entrada._  
_- ¡Matanga dijo la changa! – exclamó dándose ánimos, sin si quiera tomar en cuenta el hecho de que se encontraba en la biblioteca de su nueva universidad, siendo observada por al menos unos veinte estudiantes furiosos quienes sí estudiaban, no como nuestra amiga quien tan sólo utilizaba la conexión wi-fi, con propósitos para nada educativos._

_- ¡Cállate tarada! – Exclamó una chica a la distancia, al parecer no era su primer grito de la tarde._

~ …Me acaban de llamar tarada, ¿Se lo pueden creer?. Ok, si, no es nada sorprendente no es necesario que me respondan. ¡Sé que lo soy!, por eso ni me esfuerzo en contestarle a esa niña, ¿Qué le voy a decir?, "oh discúlpame por haber nacido más estúpida de lo normal" (?), no puedo disculparme por eso, no es mi culpa, son mis genes (que conste…no intento insultar a mis padres). Sólo me queda intentar mantenerme en silencio y si, intentar porque ustedes y yo sabemos que nunca pienso antes de hablar o hacer algo, eso también debe ser genético…y aquí voy de nuevo yo a desviarme del tema principal...

¡Jelou Jelou!, ¿Cómo han estado?, ¡Akane ha vuelto! (para bien, para mal o para peor). Decidí regresar porque tengo muchísimas cosas que contarles.

Algunas de ustedes se preguntarán ¿Qué ha sido de mi vida en este tiempo? y a otras no les importara ni medio caraj*, lo sé lo sé y no las culpo, están en todo su derecho de no seguir leyendo las tonteras que ocurren en la patética vida de una tonta por excelencia.  
Bueno para quienes si quieran leer de mi patética vida (a veces pienso que gusto demasiado de insultarme a mi misma) les tengo una noticia, una super-hiper-mega (y poco creíble) noticia…¡Entré a la Universidad!.

…¿No me creen?, no me sorprendería, cuando se lo dije a mis padres su reacción fue similar, al principio solo me miraron sin decir una palabra con la seriedad plasmada en sus rostros, tuve que ir a mi cuarto y enseñarles mi carta de admisión para que me creyeran ¡Vaya confianza!.  
Se alegraron, a pesar de tener que gastar más dinero en mi educación se alegraron, poco les faltó para saltar en una pata de la felicidad, ya que según su manera de pensar si me consigo una carrera y luego un trabajo, en poco tiempo me iré de la casa y ya no tendrán que seguir gastando en mí y esa era su principal preocupación al graduarme de la escuela, pensaban que tendrían que mantenerme por toda la vida…

- y ¿Qué vas a estudiar?- Preguntó mi madre quien estaba a punto de ir a buscar los pompones de su época de animadora.  
- …Literatura – contesté casi susurrando, aquella era la pregunta a la cual no quería responder, porque sabía muy bien lo que me dirían mis padres.

- ¿Qué?...Creo que no te escuché bien – Pregunto mi padre acercándose un poco más hacia mí.  
- Literatura…voy a estudiar literatura – Conteste forzando una sonrisa.

Silencio, maldito silencio. Aquellas dos personas, y sí me refiero a ellos como personas porque en aquel instante me miraban de una forma muy alejada del cariño, amor y comprensión de padres, guardaban un silencio sepurclar…o era ¿sepulcral?… Como sea, pero así permanecieron por varios segundos y estaba segura de que mi madre ahora pensaba en ir a buscar sus cuchillos cocineros en vez de pompones.

- …Mujer, ¿Me puedes explicar por qué siempre que tú hija nos da una buena noticia…la arruina con algo como esto? – Mi padre me señalaba mientras observaba casi con un aire suplicante a mi madre.  
- Ni idea…será porque tú eres su padre – contestó mi madre, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
- …¿Sabes que con esa carrera puedes morirte de hambre? – el hombre que supuestamente me había dado la vida, me miraba de manera amenazante.

- Lo sé, sé que es una carrera difícil en cuanto a trabajo…

- y ¿También sabes que si te mueres de hambre tu madre y yo no te vamos a ayudar?.

- …Lo tenía claro desde el principio papá…

- Todo bien entonces – Comentó extendiendo su mano y estrechando la mía. – Suerte hija.  
Y así como así ambos me dejaron sola en la sala de la casa. Verán, mis padres ¡si me aman!, ¡Yo lo sé!, es sólo que no les gusta demostrarlo…mucho…casi nada…nada…nadita de nada.  
En fin, ya habiéndoles contado que soy estudiante de primer año de Literatura (se aplaude a sí mismo por semejante logro), seguiré hablándoles de lo que ha sucedido, en especial de mi situación con Ranma Saotome.

¿Qué pasó luego de mi graduación? Pues cha cha cha chaaaan~…¡TODO SALIÓ PERFECTO!, Ranma y yo no podemos estar más enamorados, pasamos todas las vacaciones juntos y cuando no estábamos juntos el muy lindo me llamaba por teléfono y hablábamos por horas y horas, su personalidad cambió por completo y me trataba como a una princesa…

¿A quién trato de engañar? Si miramos en retrospectiva (la universidad si ayuda con el vocabulario) y tomando en cuenta la situación que acabo de plantear en donde todo es color de rosa…es más posible que yo vaya caminando por un bosque con un vestido de tonos celeste y blanco, me encuentre con un conejo que habla, lo siga y caiga en agujero que me lleve a otra dimensión, con eso les debe quedar más que claro que aquel mundo perfecto que acabo de describir no es más que una fantasía creada por mi mente, en un intento de evadir la realidad.

Y la realidad es que el condenado hijo de…su santa madre (sigo sin apreciar los insultos) de Ranma Saotome siguió comportándose como un reverendo ¡Infeliz!, su actitud no cambió para nada y a pesar de que nos habíamos hecho novios aquella noche en la azotea, seguía tratándome como a uno de sus juguetitos personales, jugando y burlándose de mi persona constantemente…¡Condenado!, ¿Quieren saber lo que me dijo cuando corrí a contarle que me habían aceptado en la Universidad?, ¡¿Quieren?!...pues bien se los diré.

Aquel día Akane Tendo (entiéndase Yo), recibió una carta que cambiaría su vida radicalmente, aquella muchacha (entiéndase Yo…¿Por qué empecé a escribir en tercera persona?) pasó horas sin atreverse a leer su contenido porque temía el rechazo inminente, pero al leer de su aceptación sus ojos brillaron y la felicidad golpeó a su puerta. Pudo oír claramente en su mente una melodía I´m walking on sunshine mientras en su interior crecía la necesidad de ver a una…y repito sólo a una persona (Ajá, quería ver al infeliz de mi novio). Llamó al celular de su amado y acordaron encontrarse en el centro de la ciudad, al verlo, una emocionada Akane se abalanzó sobre sus brazos, dándole las buenas nuevas, para recibir la siguiente respuesta.

- Wow…¡Qué bueno Akane!...¿Sabes?, deberían ofrecerte como prueba de la existencia de Dios.  
- jajajajaja ¿Por qué lo dices? – Contesté sujetando su mano, lo hubiese besado pero…bueno la gente ya nos estaba empezando a mirar raro y…no es que me dé vergüenza expresar mi cariño pero, no me gusta que me miren directamente a la cara, mucho menos que noten mi presencia…debe ser porque estoy acostumbrado a mantener un bajo perfil (Ya me desvié del tema…disculpen).  
- Pues porque con noticias como esta, con semejante milagro…hasta a mi me abres la mente y logras que me plantee la existencia de dios – contestó sin siquiera pestañear, ni detenerse a pensar en que le estaba hablando a su novia, ¡Su novia!, es que deberían darme un premio al escoger parejas, el primero no me quería y este…si me quiere, pero es un ¡insensible!.

- Olvídalo…y yo de estúpida quería contártelo a ti antes que a cualquier otra persona… - Le contesté completamente enfadada, volteándome para dejarlo solo en aquel lugar.

- Ey…¡Ey Akane!, jajajajajaja no te enojes ¡solo bromeo!...Es que tienes que admitir que es un milagro, en especial con tus calificaciones – Exclamaba aquello mientras apresuraba el paso hasta alcanzarme, pero ¿Quería arreglar la situación?, no me parece porque solo estaba empeorando las cosas.

- Como sea – Caminaba con prisa sin siquiera mirarlo.

- ¡Ya, ya! – me rodeó con uno de sus brazos, rozando con sus labios parte de mi oreja y ¡Por dios!, maldito mocoso, siquiera con ese simple roce ya me hacía falta el aliento. – Sabes que te quiero, Felicidades por entrar a la universidad – Susurró en mi oído para luego besar mi mejilla.  
Guardé silencio, sin voltearme a verlo, de seguro debía estar más roja que semáforo indicando Alto.  
- Ah cierto…mañana me voy de viaje por tres semanas, vuelvo el día antes de comenzar la escuela – Comentó aquello como si nada, como si se tratase de algo sin importancia.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamé quitándome de encima de inmediato aquel brazo con el cual me rodeaba y observándolo con mí clásica mirada acusadora, una que se había me había vuelto costumbre utilizar con este niñato.

- Si…me voy mañana, ¿Pasa algo? – me miraba con una ceja alzada…¡Mi madre!, ¿De verdad este mocoso no entendía mi indignación?, ¡Lo iba a extrañar!, pero a él ese tipo de cosas y sentimientos humanos parecían no afectarle.

- Nada…no pasa nada, ¿Qué va a pasar?...¡Absolutamente nada! - lo miré con un puchero, las manos en forma de puños y mordiéndome la lengua para no soltar ni una lágrima, porque entiéndanme ¿sí?, soy sentimental.

- Ah bueno – me respondió esbozando una sonrisa sincera.

¿Estaba feliz de irse?, ¿Tanto le molestaba mi presencia?, ¿No podía quedarse para pasar los días conmigo?...pensaba en todas esas cosas y aún más, comencé a creer que Ranma tampoco me quería, pero no dije nada, me mordí la lengua y le sonreí de vuelta.

- Bueno, que te vaya bien, me tengo que ir – dije brindándole un golpecito en el hombro. – bye~.  
Me despedí de esa forma y me alejé lo más rápido que pude. Dramático ¿Verdad?, tengo esas tendencias, es que he visto tantos doramas en la televisión que ya siento que vivo en uno jaajajaja…enserio.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban y alguien me abrazaba por la espalda. No tuve que voltear para saber que se trataba del maldito despiadado que se hacía llamar mi novio.

- Al menos dame un abrazo de despedida – Susurró aquello a mi oído, para luego estrecharme aún más.

Sujeté sus manos, mordiendo mis labios…¡No iba a llorar!, ¡No señor!, de hacerlo de seguro ese mocoso se hubiese burlado de mí por meses.  
Su abrazo se sentía reconfortante, con gestos como esos notaba que si le importaba y me quería un poco al menos. Pero ¿Les digo la verdad?, desde hacía semanas que quería más que un simple abrazo, ya estaba al límite y en ese momento deseaba algo más, sentía una necesidad creciente en mi pecho y bueno…también por allí abajo, ustedes saben dónde… de que me vuelva a hacer suya.

¿Por qué?, bueno lo típico y lo natural, querer tener relaciones con tu novio…Pero iba más allá. ¿Les cuento un secretito?, confío en que ustedes no le dirán a nadie…por más que me le insinuase, ¡EL MUY DESGRACIADO NO ME TOMABA EN CUENTA!, ¡SI, COMO LO LEEN!, ¡EL MISMO DEPRAVADO QUE ME HABÍA VIOLADO (ok, fue mutuo) HACÍA UN POCO MAS DE UN MES AHORA NI SIQUIERA INTENTABA LLEGAR A SEGUNDA BASE!...¡ME ESTABA VOLVIENDO LOCA!.

- ok – Respondí sujetando sus manos. – Cuídate, nos veremos cuando regreses – contesté volteando y robándole un beso fugaz para luego correr al ver la luz verde que indicaba que ya podía cruzar.  
No volteé a verlo, estaba demasiada concentrado en no llorar, al menos no hasta llegar a casa. Podría haberme violado antes de irse ¿No creen?, digo, como regalo de despedida (?) o tocarme un poquito al menos, ¡Tengo necesidades!.  
Los días siguientes fueron, mmm…A ver como se los explico, deplorables y deprimentes, me convertí en un emo-hermitaño, apenas y salía de casa cuando mi madre querida me mandaba a comprar algo.

Me pasaba el día viendo películas tristes con las cuales encontraba una excusa para llorar, para colmo de males, aquel novio ingrato no me llamó, ¡NO ME LLAMÓ!, ¡¿Es que acaso no habían teléfonos en el lugar en el que estaba?!...pero yo no lo iba a llamar, no podía, se me ocurrió la brillante idea de pedirle a mi hermana Nabiki que si me veían utilizar el celular o el teléfono de la casa para llamar a alguien me detuviesen a como dé lugar (compréndanme estaba enfadada) y como ustedes y yo sabemos mi hermana se toma mis peticiones un poquito…demasiado enserio. Ni siquiera pude ocupar el teléfono de la casa para llamar a la oficina de mi futura universidad ya que se me tiro encima, sujetándome por el cuello, ahorcándomemientras me alejaba de aquel teléfono…Mi linda familia.

En fin, así pasaron dos semanas, mi mamá prácticamente tenía que echarme a la calle, cerrando la puerta con llave para que no volviese a entrar…al parecer le molestaba mi ánimo, pero aun así sigo creyendo que me quiere.

A la tercera semana un comentario de mi madre me pilló desprevenido.

- Ey, y ¿Qué pasó con este chico que venía a veces?...¿Ranma? – Preguntó mientras preparaba la comida, yo la ayudaba a cortar las verduras.

- Oh, está de viaje.

- Ahhh, cuando vuelva dile que puede decirme mamá, es apuesto el muchacho.

- ¡¿Qué?!, ¿De qué estás hablando mamá? – le pregunté desconcertada, mirándola como si estuviese viendo a Jason de Martes 13.

- Pues no te hagas la tonta, ¿Crees que no me voy a dar cuenta de que te gusta?...si cuando viene prácticamente te lo comes con la mirada.

Quedé boquiabierto, ¡Si hasta mi propia madre notaba mis ganas!, ¡¿Cómo es que el condenado de Ranma seguía haciéndose el desentendido?!...¡Ahhh!, si lo tuviera cerca en estos momentos lo patearía.

- y ¿Eso no te molesta?...

- ...No cariño lo noté hace mucho, toda mujer tenemos necesidades y ese joven es muy apuesto cuando te vi en la sala acompañada por Ranma veía como babeabas por él, lo comprendí, ya era tiempo.  
- Ohhh – Estaba que me llevaba la fregada, pero al menos no me había armado un escándalo como debería hacerlo cualquier madre.

- Total, ya me estabas preocupando de que no tuvieras a alguien…pero me alegro mucho por ti – dijo aquello acariciando mi cabeza y regalándome algo parecido a una sonrisa por dos segundos.

Al grano….La cosa es que nunca me hubiese esperado lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Ya había llegado el día en que "supuestamente" Ranma debía regresar ya que al día siguiente entraría a clases y yo…pues yo tenía que ir a buscar el horario y lista de materiales de mi carrera.  
Así lo hice y luego de retirar aquellos documentos, me senté a meditar un momento en el amplío patio de aquella universidad. Ahhhh ser o no ser, ir o no ir al apartamento de Ranma, he ahí el dilema.  
Mi mente vagaba entre mariposas de mil colores y enanitos habitantes de la luna.

- Ey Akane – escuché una voz masculina que me sacó de aquel trance.  
-…¿Vas a estudiar aquí?...genial – contesté desganada al ver de quien se trataba, era Shinosuke quien tomó asiento a mi lado.  
- Si, de hecho es genial – me rodeó con uno de sus brazos inclinándose hacia mí. – Así nos hacemos compañía.

- En realidad…preferiría estar sola – contesté intentando librarme de su agarre.  
- Sé que lo dices por bromear jajajaja.  
- No….¿Me ves cara de estar bromeando?, lo digo enserio – lo miré fija y seriamente.  
- Jajajajaja eres buena fingiendo…como sea, voy a estudiar derecho y ¿Tú? – me estrechó aún más, ejerciendo presión sobre mi hombro.  
- Ah que bueno…aunque no te pregunté nada – Contesté moviendo mi hombro, de verdad me molestaba su actitud, ¿No podía ignorarme como lo había hecho en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos?.

- Que frío… - Arrancó el horario que sostenía entre mis manos. - ¡Literatura!, ya veo, espero leer alguno de tus escritos algún día – Dijo aquello mientras sonreía.  
¿Por qué no me sonreía así cuando aún éramos novios?, soy tan estúpida, aun añorando cosas que nunca fueron.

- Si…bueno, me voy, cuídate – soné cortante pero, ya era amable de mi parte el simple hecho de dirigirle la palabra, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que me había hecho. ¿Pero a quién le importa?, después de todo también fue mi culpa…por ser tan estúpida.  
- ¿Vas a ver a tu novio?...Alguien me dijo que regresaba hoy de su viaje, debe estar por llegar – Se puso de pie para alcanzarme.  
- Y ¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunté sin poder detener mis palabras, ya saben, no le piden permiso a mi cerebro, ellas simplemente salen solas.

- Tengo mis fuentes…Ah cierto, ¿Sabías que se fue de vacaciones con una…amiga? – Al decir aquello lo miré con una ceja alzada pero sin detener mis pasos.  
- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Volví a fijar la vista en el camino, mientras sin poder controlarlo del todo me encontraba caminando en dirección al apartamento de Ranma, el cual no quedaba demasiado lejos, podría llegar a pie en unos cuantos minutos.  
- Si, se fue con una chica, ¿No me crees? – soltó una carcajada, rodeándome otra vez con uno de sus brazos mientras caminábamos.

- Por supuesto que no te creo…por favor suéltame – Contesté completamente enfadada.  
En ese instante pensé que aquel chico quería jugar alguna especie de truco sucio…Tal vez aún seguía con la idea de "recuperarme", ¡Joder! Es que en esta vida uno ve de todo, sinceramente ¿Cómo es posible que este pedazo de imbécil que se la pasaba ignorándome ahora no me dejara en paz?, si me hubiesen dicho hace medio año que esto sucedería de seguro me hubiese sentido feliz, ahora sólo quería quitármelo de encima…¿Acaso así se sentía Shinosuke cuando yo lo seguía a todas partes?.  
- Ok, ok…disculpa – por fin me soltó, caminando a un paso menor, guardando su distancia pero sin dejar de seguirme.

No lo tomé en cuenta, después de todo allá él, como malgastase su tiempo no era cosa mía. Pero ¿Cómo hubiese podido esperarme algo como lo que vi casi al llegar al apartamento?.  
Ranma caminaba por la calle de enfrente abrazando a una chica, ambos cargaban sus bolsos, por lo que no le costó mucho trabajo a mi Uni-neurona sacar la conclusión inevitable…Lo que me había dicho Shinosuke era total y completamente cierto.

Quería detenerme, si seguía caminando de seguro el desgraciado de Ranma podría verme. Pero como mi Uni-neurona estaba demasiado ocupada saliendo de su aparente shock, no tenía tiempo para ordenarle a mis piernas que se detuvieran…Esto de ser idiota tiene sus consecuencias ¿no creen?.  
¿Cómo creen que me sentí al ver aquello?, Pues estaba a un paso de tirarme a la calle para que un carro acabase con mi miseria.

¡POR EL MISMÍSIMO ESPÍRITU SANTO QUE EMBARAZÓ A LA VIRGEN MARÍA!...Dos novios, en mis dieciocho años de existencia… tan solo he tenido dos novios, y ¡¿los dos tenían que engañarme?!, eso era enserio o ¡¿me estaban jugando una broma?!

- Oh mira…Ranma…¡Hola Ranma! – Shinosuke me alcanzó y le gritó aquello al chico que se encontraba en frente y que hasta ese entonces no había notado nuestra presencia.

- ¡Estás loco! – Volteé a verlo, cubriendo su boca con mi mano, aunque debería haber agarrado una piedra para volarle la boca, de seguro había gritado a propósito.  
Giré el rostro con rapidez al sentir que nos observaban y así era, Ranma y aquella chica nos miraban con una mezcla de intriga y desconcierto.

Quedé hecha piedra, podrían haber construido un monumento con mi cuerpo y deberían construirme un monumento, como recordatorio de la ¡ESTUPIDEZ HUMANA!.

Ha llegado la hora de otra de mis preguntas, extrañaba esto jajajajaja~

¿Qué hizo esta idiota (entiéndase Yo…aunque creo que no necesitaban esa explicación)al encontrarse de frente con su novio y la chica por el cual lo había abandonado por tres semanas?:

a) La idiota (Yo) se quedó parada con la boca abierta, hasta que le entró una mosca, se le atascó en la garganta, se ahogó y murió.

b) La infeliz (Yo) al querer enfrentarlos cruzó la calle, pero no notó que venía un carro el cual la arrolló, pulverizo y convirtió en desperdicios humanos, liberándolo así de su miseria.

c) La susodicha (Yo) miró a su actual novio a matar, sujetó al otro desgraciado (Shinosuke) de la mano y se fue con él caminando con furia sin voltearse a ver al actual infiel.

d)La tarada (Yo) Soltó el rostro de su exnovio (Shinosuke) forzó una sonrisa e hizo una reverencia hacia los chicos que aún le miraban, para luego seguir su camino girando en dirección opuesta a la de su posible futuro exnovio (Ranma).

e) La cornuda (Yo) no pudo aguantar la indignación, se acercó como furia a aquella parja y luego de abofetear a su nuevo exnovio (Ranma), le dio una patada al condenado infeliz regalado más fácil que la tabla del uno (chica que acompañaba a Ranma) y se fue con la frente en alto.

¿Les doy una pista?...Ojalá hubiese sido alguna de las dos primeras opciones…

¡Ya me tengo que ir!, ¡La bibliotecaria está que me saca a patadas y lo digo enserio!...Es un poco violenta la señora.  
¡Hasta la próxima!

**13 comentarios** Publicado por **Akane Tendo** en **22/09/2012 10:07:00 AM**~

* * *

**Y que les pareció? :3 espero que haya sido de su agrado y se hayan divertido… ya mas o menos imaginaran de quien se trata la mujercita esa ¬¬" XD cuando termine el capitulo 7 habian 65 reviews en el fic, ahora 9 reviews nuevos *w* muchas gracias**

**Agradecer por sus reviews a: Kykio4,Lulupita, BUBU30, guest, Kathyusca, Candy, y Kalpana. Si no fuera por ustedes no hubiera publicado este capitulo.**

**Lulupita: eres brasilera verdad? Muchas gracias por leer el fic, espero te hayas divertido mucho minina (estoy en la u y hay muchos brasileros aun asi me cuesta entenderlos) saludos ^^**

**BUBU30: asdgkasjdgashdd *w* ame tu testamento, me rei mucho XD y comparto varios gustos contigo :D ps en lo yaoi, sinceramente no leo yaoi de animes, no tengo uno favorito :c lo que leo es yaoi de idols coreanos u/u como ser el Minkey, Myunyeol, 2min son mis couples favotitas XD y sip tengo fb pero no se si te incomode, porque solo acoso a idols coreanos y publico mis pensamientos pecaminosos XD No es mi culpa, es la de ellos por ser algunos sexys otros endemoniadamente lindos uwu en fin, si quieres te lo dejo, me envias un mensaje por si no encuentras "Agregar amigos" ya que voy por los 2mil y pico mi fb es "Pamela Calizaya de Taemin" siempre paro ahí, si no me pillas ps preocúpate D: XD Me alegras el dia, saludos mi ****bubu30 cada vez mas pervert**

**Candy: awww…. ;n; también te extrañe ;o; abrazo psicológico XD ps esos fics creo que los lei, o no? Es que he leído tantos ;u; pero voy a buscarlos y leerlos cuando salga de exámenes y respondiendo a tus es una couple del grupo de DBSK es un grupo de k-pop que se desintegro en dos subgrupos JYJ y TVXQ no es ningún anime, son personas reales donde chicas fantasean con que sean gays (es mejor para nosotras como fan de ellos que sean gays a que se casen con alguna ofrecida ¬¬") y por eso escriben este tipo de fics XD de acuerdo a la personalidad del idol, espero no traumarte con la información :c te cuidas saludos~ **

**Guest: ayyy….. te extrañe, donde te perdiste? Me debes una explicación(? okno XD los celos aparecerán mas adelante y el lemon ya se acerca ewe comprendo, yo también soy asi de pervertida XD pero nomas tantito :3 cuidate ^^**

**Kalpana: otra pervertida a mucha honra *w* XD yo también lo soy, saco pecho por la pervercion lol me gusto leerte espero sigas dejando reviews :3**

**Bueno me despido, espero sus reviews :3 los amo, síganme en fb en Twitter en Youtube XD okya tengo varias cuentas~ uwu cuídense, los quiero :3 **


	10. ¿Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte?

**Hola a todos! :D**

**Como han estado? Espero que mejor que yo ;n; odio los exámenes ¬¬" **

**Disculpen la demora, espero que disfruten de este capítulo :3**

* * *

_**~¿Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte?~**_

_Aquella joven escribía la segunda entrada de su nuevo blog, sentada en una esquina recóndita de aquella biblioteca, ocultándose de esa bibliotecaria neurótica. Hasta tecleaba con lentitud y suavidad para no generar ninguna especie de ruido que pudiese delatar su ubicación. Estaba en la lista negra de aquella mujer, ¿Por qué?, bueno digamos que Akane nunca ha sido buena con las fechas de devolución de los libros que pide, ni tampoco los cuida demasiado, la mayoría de ellos regresan con manchas de mostaza o picante, y como si eso fuera poco siempre y repito siempre que se encuentra en aquel lugar mete la pata de alguna manera._

~ ¡AIGOOOOOO!, lo que es la pobreza…No puedo escribirles desde mi casa porque no han pagado el internet y tengo que esconderme como criminal de esa bibliotecaria…¡La biblioteca me importa un comino!, si fuera por mí ni siquiera vendría, ¿A quién le importan un par de libros viejos? (soy burra, unos cuantos libros no cambiaran ese hecho, de ser así mis padres me hubiesen hecho vivir en un lugar como este), lo que me tiene atada aquí es la conexión Wi-fi.

…Desde el comienzo me desvió del tema, debería existir una maquinita de electroshock que te mantenga concentrado…y aquí voy de nuevo.

Entrando al tema que si nos importa…¿recuerdan las alternativas?, les diré de inmediato cual fue la correcta, redoble de tambores para la opción correcta:

¡E!

Sí, como leen, le volé la geta al desgraciado infeliz de Ranma por supuestamente engañarme y ¡ENGAÑARME MAL!, porque si me va a montar cachos que al menos se lo lleve a la tumba (¿Qué filosofía de vida es la que tengo?), luego de aquello golpee a la chica que se encontraba a su lado con unas ganas y una satisfacción que espero haberle roto un hueso o al menos un ligamento.

…¿Se la creen?, porque yo no me creí ni una sola palabra mientras lo escribía. ¡Caraj*!, como me gustaría poder hacer algo como eso, me sentiría como La mujer maravilla o Gatubela, pero ustedes ya me conocen y saben que no tengo la personalidad y mucho menos el carácter...A veces me pregunto ¿Qué diablos me pasa?, ¿Nací con algún defecto?, ¿Tuve alguna experiencia traumática que me dejó así?, pero no, la única justificación para aquello es que soy y siempre seré tarada, y lo acepto, ya les dije una vez es como una enfermedad genética, hay que aprender a vivir con ello, admito que a veces me molesta ser tan reprimida y tímida…aunque el término "tímida" se queda corto conmigo, más bien soy invisible.

¿Recuerdan que en el colegio prácticamente nadie me conocía?, pues bien, en la universidad…¡Me pasa exactamente lo mismo!, ¿Se pueden creer que el otro día pasaron lista y un profesor al decir mi nombre pensó que era una estudiante nueva de intercambio?...¡Joder que llevo tres meses en su clase!, ¡Me ve el rostro al menos dos veces por semana! Y ¡Aún así no reconoce mi existencia!.

…Lo siento tenía que desahogarme con alguien…De vuelta a las alternativas, noto que ya me conocen bastante, es eso o soy muy predecible.

La respuesta correcta era la D, ¿Qué más podía hacer siendo la estúpida que soy?...Les juro que en ese momento deseaba con todas mis fuerzas desfigurarle la cara a aquella chica que abrazaba a Ranma, pero ¿Qué ganaría con eso?, bueno si, ganaría regocijo eso no se los niego, mientras más dura fuese los golpes mejor se sentiría mi corazoncito traicionado, pero no me serviría de nada…al caraj* sólo soy cobarde.

Solté el rostro de Shinosuke al instante y los miré por un par de segundos, mordí mi lengua e hice una reverencia hacia aquella pareja, para luego caminar con rapidez, alejándome de ellos.

Déjenme preguntarles, Si se enterasen de que su novio se fue con otra chica por tres semanas y al regresar los ven juntos, ¿Les harían una reverencia?...no ¿Verdad?. ¡NO Y NO!, cosas como estas comprueban que mi cabeza está vacía, no tengo cerebro debo tener pajaritos anidando allí dentro.

Caminé, caminé y caminé…en casos como estos también es bueno ser uni-neuronal, se los juro, solo pensaba en alejarme de ellos a como dé lugar. No pensaba en nada más, en mi mente solo se encontraban activas dos funciones, mover la pierna derecha y luego la izquierda, pestañear, ver y respirar estaban en piloto automático.

Pie derecho, pie izquierdo pie derecho, pie izquierdo…solo podía pensar en aquello, todo lo demás se encontraba "temporalmente fuera de servicio".

Pie izquierdo, pie derecho, pie izquierdo, pie derecho...y sin notarlo me encontraba a unos cuantos metros de mi amado y dulce lugar de torturas hogar. Detuve mis pasos por un instante para buscar mi juego de llaves, ya saben "piloto automático", pero ¡Por dios!, apenas dejé de mover las piernas mi mente se llenó de ideas que se amontonaron y amontonaron creando una pila de mier…porquerías en mi cabeza.

Aun no sentía dolor ni decepción, ¡OH NO!, lo que empezaba a pensar era mil veces peor.

"¿Será demasiado tarde?...y ¿Si trato de recuperarlo?...digo, no creo que lo haya hecho a propósito o ¿sí?" ¿Estaba pensándolo seriamente?...si, de hecho por eso es que había apagado mi cerebro de forma inconsciente, parte de mí sabía muy bien que de darle libre albedrío ¡TERMINARÍA PENSANDO SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ!, *no creo que lo haya hecho a propósito* no claro, de seguro iba caminando un día y de la nada pufff se le apareció esa maldita ofrecida (ya saben de mi falta de imaginación para apodos) y le dijo "hey, te tendré como amante, pero nada de esto es planeado ni mucho menos a propósito, si mi (censurado) llega a entrar en tu (censurado) será netamente por accidente" ¡POR FAVOOOOR!.

Una especie de alerta se encendió en mi mente, "Peligro, peligro, riesgo nuclear, la planta de idiotez extrema se encuentra en nivel crítico", tenía que salvar a mi uni-neurona de aquellos pensamientos, por lo qué reaccioné rápidamente intentando buscar una solución, tratando de alejar aquellas ideas de mi mente.

¿Qué creen que hice?, si, muy bien le acertaron, lo que una tonta hubiese hecho. Me sujeté con ambas manos de un poste de luz que se encontraba frente a mi casa, incliné un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y estrelle la frente contra aquel poste sin siquiera detenerme a pensarlo dos veces. ¿Qué si dolió? ¡DOLIÓ COMO EL DEMONIO!, pero al menos el dolor iba a dejar fuera de servicio a mi uni-neurona por un par de minutos más.

- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Akane? – Volteé a ver y era Shinosuke, quien se encontraba mirándome total y completamente desconcertado.

- ¿Qué no ves?...Me estoy golpeando contra el poste de luz – contesté sujetando mi frente con ambas manos.  
- Si…pero ¿Por qué?.

- Arggg…olvídalo, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté sin si quiera mirarlo a la cara.

- Te seguí…vi que no estabas bien y me preocupó, así que quise asegurarme de que no te pasara nada… - Se acercó a mí con lo que percibí en sus ojos como preocupación sincera.

¿Otra broma del destino?, ¿Se preocupaba de que me pudiese ocurrir algo malo?...¡¿Dónde quedó esa preocupación cuando decidió engañarme con el puta esa y terminar conmigo a través de un mensaje de texto?!, ¡¿DÓNDE?!.

- No tienes por qué preocuparte…no es nada – aún acariciaba mi frente, de seguro parecería semáforo con el golpe.

- Déjame ver – dijo aquello sujetando mi mano para poder examinar de cerca el golpe, la verdad es que no supe que hacer, entiéndanme, estaba aturdido, la uni-neurona estaba fuera de servicio.

Acarició mi mejilla y pude notar en su rostro una especie de sonrisa traviesa justo antes de que se inclinara a besar mi frente.

- Eso debería ayudar – susurró a mi oído en un tono que pretendía ser sensual.

- Shinosuke… - pronuncié su nombre acercando mi rostro al suyo, dejando nuestros labios a un par de centímetros de distancia.

- Dime cariño… - contestó fijando la mirada en mi boca.

Sonreí tímidamente justo en el momento en que elevaba la pierna para propinarle la patada del año. Golpeé su rodilla, tal vez injustamente porque concentré en aquella acción toda la rabia que sentía contra aquella chica que caminaba junto a Ranma. Shinosuke simplemente pegó el grito de su vida (debería audicionar para tarzan) y cayó al piso.

- ¡QUE NO SOY FÁCIL!, ¡por dios!, ¿Cuántas veces te lo voy a tener que decir?...¿Acaso no te bastó con lo de la última vez?...¡Caraj*!, ¡Al menos ten la decencia de fingir que crees que no soy fácil y trata de emborracharme un poco! – divagaba mientras ingresaba a casa, maldiciendo y peleando conmigo misma.

Me encerré en mi cuarto de inmediato, hundiendo la cara en mi almohada en un inútil y patético intento de suicidio que perduró por un par de horas. Ahhhh, pensaba que mientras menos oxigeno recibiera mi cerebro fantasma (fantasma porque no estoy seguro de su existencia) más tiempo tendría para evadir mis problemas. Porque si en algo soy bueno es en evadir la realidad, sino ¿Cómo se explican todo lo que hice al intentar recuperar a Shinosuke?.

Estaba completamente inmóvil sobre aquella cama, mi mente se encontraba ausente. Hasta que sentí el sonido del teléfono acompañado de la voz de mi madre al contestar.

- ¿Aló?...Ah sí Ranma, ¿Cómo estás?...Creo que llegó hace un rato, espera un segundo – podía oírla claramente debido a que la mesita del teléfono se encontraba en el pasillo adyacente (palabra descubierta y utilizada gracias al tío google) a mi cuarto.

Todos y repito, todos y cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron al momento de oír su nombre. Caramba, se me tensaron lugares que ni siquiera sabía que poseían músculos (para su bienestar psicológico no describiré exactamente de qué lugares estoy hablando). Me sentí nauseabunda y no estoy exagerando, aquello era una experiencia traumática, las líneas telefónicas no estaban de mi parte. Mi primer novio me había mandado a volar a través de un mensaje de texto y ahora ¿mi novio actual me cortaría por línea fija?, ya está…pensé que de ser así nunca más en mi vida me acercaría a un teléfono, viviría a la antigua, comunicándome con señales de humo de ser necesario.

- ¡Akane!, ¡Te llama tu novio!.

- ¡Mamá! – exclamé al instante, pensando en cavar un agujero en mi cuarto y vivir en él por el resto de mis días - ¡No estoy para nadie! – volví a gritar pensando que aquel mocoso me terminaría apenas contestara su llamada.

- …Dice que no está – contestó la mujer que me dio la vida.

-¡Mamáaaaaa! – exclamé una vez más ante la respuesta de aquella mujer que se hacía llamar mi madre.

- ¿Pelearon o algo?...Déjame decirte que si decides dejarlo te apoyo…pero ven a casa y te presentaré a una de mis hijas…eres tan guapo que me gustaría conservar tus genes en la familia – Aquí fue donde comencé a dudar que esta mujer fuese mi madre biológica…

-¡MAMÁAA! – exclamé saliendo de mi habitación y mirándola con reproche.

- Ajá…ajá…claro muchacho, hasta luego – Mi santísima madre colgó el teléfono para luego mirarme de pies a cabeza. – No te hagas de rogar…estaba pensando en presentarle a una de tus hermanas, parece que le gustas al muchacho…así que, ¿Cuál de ellas crees que se parece más a ti? – se lo pensaba enserio, ¡enserio!, lo podía notar en su expresión.

- Voy a hacer como que no escuché eso… - contesté sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima, vaya amor de madre.

– Por cierto…como no le contestaste, Ranma viene a verte – Comenzaba a voltearse con dirección a la sala.

"Ranma viene a verte" aquella frase hizo eco en mi mente (es fácil que haga eco si allí arriba no hay nada) una y otra vez hasta que logré comprender el significado de la misma…Cuando logré hacerlo todos mis sentidos adoptaron un estado de alerta, les juro que entré en modo de supervivencia extrema, o como suelo llamarlo "el momento houdini", en casos como este me convertía en el mejor escapista del mundo.

En menos de un segundo mi uni-neurona retomó parte de sus funciones ordenándome la evacuación inmediata del lugar.

- ¡Mamá!...¡Preséntale a In sook , es quien más se me parece! – grité antes de salir de aquel lugar como cohete, es que enserio debí inscribirme en alguna actividad de atletismo, ganaría siempre y cuando en vez del típico disparo que indicaba el comienzo de la carrera alguien gritara el nombre de Ranma, así de seguro llegaría a las olimpiadas.

- ¿Escapando? – escuché su voz al poner un pie en la calle y me detuve al instante, ya que reconocí de quien se trataba, oh sí, era el chico por el cual me había convertido en una copia fallida de houdini.

No pronuncié palabra alguna, no podía, tampoco volteé a verlo. Me sentía impotente y más estúpida que de costumbre. Debería estar exigiendo alguna especie de explicación o al menos enfadada o resentida…pero ¡No!, ahí estaba yo completamente asustada e intentando escapar de mi destino…si quieren golpearme adelante se los permito.

- Akane te estoy hablando, ¿Me escuchas? – Ranma se encontraba tras de mí, sonaba calmado y compuesto como de costumbre.

Sólo pude asentir repetidas veces, de píe y como estatua en aquel lugar, lo único que faltaba es que pasara una paloma e hiciera sus necesidades sobre mi cabeza.

- Bien…supuse que intentarías escapar por lo que te llamé desde aquí afuera…necesito que hablemos en privado, es urgente – ahí estaban las palabras que había temido, podía oír en mi mente una especie de marcha fúnebre. Sí, hasta lo poco y nada que tenía de cerebro me jugaba una mala pasada…¡La marcha fúnebre por dios!. – Vamos a mi apartamento, ahí nadie nos molestará.

Volví a asentir con rapidez, volteando lentamente y siguiendo a aquel muchacho quien caminaba frente a mí. Siempre mantuve unos cinco metros de distancia entre nosotros así que solo podía observar la silueta de su espalda.

Debería haber deseado enterrarle una estaca o darle una puñalada por la espalda ¿verdad?, pues no, todo lo contrario, lo amaba y por ende al estar frente (en este caso tras él) a él todos aquellos sentimientos de odio y rencor se disiparon, tan solo esperaba que las cosas terminaran pronto, para poder volver a mi patética rutina…A mi aburrida y solitaria vida sin Ranma.

El trayecto se hizo corto, ya nos encontrábamos ingresando a su apartamento y en ese momento la marcha fúnebre se hizo más fuerte y constante en mi mente, resonando con burla, ¡Ni siquiera mi inconsciente me respeta!.

- ¿Quieres algo para beber? – Preguntó sin siquiera esforzarse en mirarme a la cara, en parte le agradecía aquel gesto.

- No…

- Entonces sé lindo y ve a buscarme un vaso de agua.

- Ok…

¿Ok?...¡Métete el vaso de agua por donde no te llegue la luz del sol!, pero ahí voy yo de tarada a buscarle un vaso de agua, ¿Qué esperaba lograr con aquello?, ¿poder encogerme hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un dulce y tirarme por el desagüe?.

Mientras sostenía el vaso bajo el grifo, Ranma se acercó hasta ingresar a la cocina, lo supe por el sonido de la puerta y por el agujero que sentía en mi espalda gracias a su penetrante mirada.

- Akane, supongo que conoces o imaginas el motivo por el cual te pedí me acompañaras…

- Ajá… - contesté cerrando la llave y dejando aquel vaso de agua sobre el mueble del lavaplatos. No volteé, no quería hacerlo porque estaba segura de que lloraría si me lo decía mientras lo miraba a la cara.

- Que bueno…- se acercó hacia mí hasta rozar el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus labios al mismo tiempo que sujetaba mi cadera con sus manos, acercando su cuerpo hasta rozar mi espalda. – y ¿Cuál es ese motivo? – susurró aquello ejerciendo más presión en mi cadera y dejándome sentir la calidez de su respiración sobre la piel descubierta de mi cuello.

En ese momento pensé que estaba tratando de torturarme...¡¿Qué tanto le costaba mandarme al diablo de una vez?!, la idea de que me terminaran por mensaje de texto ya no parecía tan horripilante, de hecho lo hubiese preferido de esa manera así al menos no tendría que enfrentarme a una posible futura entrega…¡JODER!, ¡¿A QUIEN DIABLOS LE DAN GANAS CUANDO ESTAN A PUNTO DE MANDARTE AL DEMONIO?!.

-…¡termina conmigo de una vez por todas!...¡Por dios! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?...mira, lo hago por ti…¡Akane terminamos! – Había alcanzado mi límite al sentir como el calor de mi cuerpo empezaba a crecer gracias a su cercanía, grité todo aquello de una vez, sin siquiera detenerme a respirar.

- Tan tarada e imbécil como de costumbre…es que… - Su voz ya no era firme y decidida...era débil y poseía algo que en ese instante no pude identificar. Descubrí de qué se trataba en el segundo en que estalló en carcajadas. – jajajajaja….JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…Mujer por dios, nunca has fallado en hacerme reír JAJAJAJAJAJA.

¿Estaba riéndose enserio? Pues si, ¿Se reía de mí?...debía ser así, no había nadie más en el lugar, ¿La situación en la que me encontraba le parecía graciosa?, joder si…¿saben? algunas personas retorcidas disfrutan con el dolor ajeno y ustedes ya han podido confirmar que Ranma es una de esas personas. ¡INFELIZ!.

- ¿Dé que te ríes? – pregunté volteándome al instante, ahora si estaba comenzando a enfadarme enserio, una cosa era que me engañara y quisiera terminar conmigo…pero que se riera de mi ¡Eso si que no se lo iba a permitir! (lo sé, eso sonó estúpido pero tengan en cuenta que se trata de mí).

- ¿De qué más me voy a reír idiota? Jajajajajajaja ¡De ti! ¿Hay algo más gracioso que tu persona en este mundo…yo creo que no tarúpido - Dijo aquello mirándome de una manera extraña, no me veía con seriedad ni desprecio…era…era…¿Ternura?.

- ¿Ta…tarúpido?...¿Qué?...no, no entiendo…¿Por qué te ríes? - preguntaba sin entender nada, la uni-neurona había sufrido demasiada presión por un día por lo que descansaba en paz.

- Si tarúpido…eres una tarada, una estúpida, imbécil e idiota – me insultaba mientras sonreía. Acercó su rostro al mío y para mí gran sorpresa unió nuestros labios, robándome un beso. – Eres tan tonta Akane .

Pronunció mi nombre mientras comenzaba a acariciar mis labios con los suyos, mordiendo y succionando parte de ellos, logrando que aquella familiar sensación de embriaguez se hiciera presente, nublando lo poco y nada que me quedaba de juicio.

- ¿Qué…qué estás haciendo?...- pregunté mientras las palabras se trababan en mi lengua, y ¿Cómo no?...¡Si el muy desgraciado había comenzado a acariciar mis pechos, escabullendo sus manos bajo mi blusa!.

Temblé por completo al sentir sus manos, era la primera vez que me tocaba de esa forma luego de aquella no violación. Me sentí febril al instante, su roce, sus caricias y sus besos lograban que mi temperatura corporal se elevara…estoy segura que si sostenía un jarro con agua, esta se evaporaría. En estos casos deberían utilizarme como mechero en alguna clase de química ¡Caraj* el mocoso sí que me dejaba caliente mal!.

Mi respiración se tornó pesada mientras su lengua recorría mi cuello y sus manos se divertían recorriendo mi abdomen por completo, estuve a punto de gemir al sentir la presión de sus dientes sobre mi piel pero ¡NO!, eso sí que ¡NO!. Mordí mi labio rápidamente reprimiendo cualquier sonido traicionero que quisiera abandonar mi boca. No podía caer en su juego cuando no sabía que se traía entre manos…¿Es que acaso eso era lo que algunos llamaban comúnmente… "Sexo de despedida"?...¿Lo era?.

Al diablo si lo era o no, todo me dejó de importar de un segundo para el otro, Ranma me jodió por completo al sentir como una de sus manos exploraba mi intimidad por debajo de la ropa, apretando, rozando, jugando con aquella parte tan super hyper requetecontra sensible…en ese instante cualquier rastro de conciencia que pudiese quedar en algún recóndito lugar de mi ser se esfumó por completo, fue casi como si nunca hubiese existido, tal vez se subió al mismo avión que los pasajeros de Lost y pufff la perdí para siempre.

- ¿Qué haces? – mordí mi labio aún intentando retener cualquier sonido traicionero, pero aquello había sido demasiado, Ranma se había puesto duro, completamente duro y podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo, al sentirlo así, la adrenalina que comenzaba a invadirme.

- Shhh – me hizo callar, introdujo sus dedos en mi intimidad, pero no por completo, solo una parte, aun así, el placer me invadía sus caricias lograban que me perdiera en un éxtasis, ¡Por dios! ¿Cómo podían sentirse tan bien las caricias de ese mocoso?. – Ven conmigo… - sonrió de manera traviesa para luego lamer mi labio inferior, les juro que para ese entonces ya estaba viendo estrellitas de mil colores.

Sujetó mi mano y tiró de ella sin dejar de besarme en ningún momento. Mis piernas temblaban y me detuve a pensar por un momento "¿estará temblando?" ¡Pero no!, no estaba temblando era Ranma ¡con su increíble súper poder de moverme el piso!.

En menos tiempo de lo imaginado ya me encontraba en su cuarto, este mocoso sí que es rápido…A veces me pregunto ¿Cuánta experiencia tenía antes de conocerme?...mejor ni pensarlo.

Sus labios eran persistentes, no le daban descanso a mi boca y no era necesario, cada uno de sus besos me otorgaba un placer inexplicable y sus manos, sus manos poseían una suavidad y una calidez que no parecía ser de este mundo, mi piel se había vuelto adicta a su tacto…después de todo deduje que sin alcohol en el sistema, estaba disfrutando de la experiencia completa.

El mocoso me empujó y caí sobre su cama, no me dio respiro alguno ya que se dejó caer sobre mí al instante, sin librar mis labios, sin dejar de recorrer mi boca en ningún momento. De la nada sentí sus manos sobre mi pantalón y al abrir los ojos para intentar ver lo que sucedía allí abajo noté que el muy infeliz me los estaba quitando, ¡Que habilidad es esa!, ¡Ni siquiera sentí cuando o cómo diablos los desabrochó!.

- N… - "¡NO!", como lo leen parte de mí quería decir que no, al parecer todavía me quedaba algo de decencia y un poquito de conciencia, pero no la suficiente…ya que otra voz en mi mente (una mucho más potente) me obligó a callar "¡Tarada!, ¿Para qué le vas a decir que no?, de seguro es la última vez que están juntos así que ¡Aprovecha!, al fin y al cabo ya no te queda nada de virginidad por proteger o ¿Si?" Joder, ahora entiendo porque mi conciencia casi nunca está presente, de estarlo de seguro terminaría siendo prostituta.

- N…¿Qué? – murmuró Ranma con una voz seductora, se notaba su deseo, mucho más al sentir como en ese mismo instante recorría mis pechos con su lengua (porque ni siquiera noté cuando me quitó la camisa. Un segundo la traía puesta y al otro había desaparecido, este chico sí que tenía futuro como mago erótico), deteniéndose a morder uno de mis pezones de manera juguetona mientras dirigía su atención hacia única prenda que aún cubría cierta parte de mi anatomía que para ese entonces mis braguitas ya se encontraba todas empapadas la excitación que me causaba aquel mocoso.

- Ahhh – gemí sin poder retenerlo por más tiempo, ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría morderme en un lugar como ese?!.  
Sentí como una especie corriente eléctrica comenzaba a inundar mi cuerpo, el calor aumentaba y el deseo era tan grande que no podía hacer más que morder mi labio en un intento por acallar cualquier tipo de negativa que intentara abrirse paso. Ah caraj* con solo recordar todo aquello me empieza a subir la temperatura…¡Necesito agua!.

- N…¿No? – pronunciaba aquellas palabras en un tono burlón mientras comenzaba a bajar lentamente mi ropa interior, mirándome de una forma traviesa y lujuriosa a la vez, encargándose de que aquella tela rozara por completo contra mi intimidad con un propósito más que seguro…¡Jugar conmigo!.

Ni siquiera quiero pensar en el tipo de expresión que mantenía en mi rostro en aquel momento. Todo empeoró aún más al sentir la invasión de sus dedos por completo en mi entrada…

- Ahhhh…Ranma… - Pronuncié su nombre sujetando su cuello y obligándole a verme a la cara, aquello había sido demasiado, se sentía extraño, ardía y molestaba pero…pero lo más raro era que poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse ¿bien?, en especial cuando comenzó a moverlos dentro de mí, sin poder evitarlo encorvé la espalda y comencé a mover mis caderas, deseando sus besos y buscando sus labios con desesperación.

¿Qué si parezco virgen?, pues recuerden que la primera vez que lo hice con este infeliz estaba demasiado alcoholizado y no recuerdo muchos detalles lo único que recuerdo con extrema claridad fue, es y siempre será el monumental dolor en el trasero que sentí al despertar.

- Mmmmm – gemía mientras lo besaba desesperadamente, jugando con su lengua y deleitándome con el sabor de su cavidad, lo sostenía por el cuello impidiéndole que dejara de besarme, no se lo permitiría por nada del mundo, después de todo aquellos podrían ser los últimos besos que recibiría de su parte. – ¡Ahhhh!… - gemí fuertemente al sentir la calidez de su miembro descubierto rozándome, les juro que cualquier sensación placentera que pudiese sentir en ese momento se duplicó, triplicó y cuadruplicó. Era mucho más consciente de mi cuerpo, en especial aquella zona baja.

Era tanta la necesidad de sentir sus caricias en mi intimidad que la tensión comenzó a transformarse en dolor, un dolor ligero pero dolor al fin y al cabo…pero ¿Cómo le iba a decir que estaba necesitado de esa forma?...¿No debería haberlo notado por su cuenta?...de seguro lo había notado pero disfrutaba al verme así, completamente rendida…¡Es que si lo tuviera cerca lo pateo!.

- ¿Aún no quieres Akane? – susurró a mi oído, succionando el lóbulo de mi oreja y comenzando a moverse, rozando aún más su cuerpo contra el mío, logrando que me hiciera falta el aliento por un segundo al sentir aquel deseo recorrer mi cuerpo en la forma de un escalofrío. Mi corazón ya no aguantaría por mucho tiempo más, el pobre se encontraba sobre cargado al lidiar con tanta emoción al mismo tiempo.

Negué insistentemente, cerrando los ojos con la esperanza de que siguiera con lo suyo de una vez por todas, aquellos dedos ya no eran suficientes (ya me está entrando la vergüenza extrema).  
- Dime… - pronunció librando mis labios, quitando sus dedos de aquel lugar y separando mis piernas con fuerza, sujetando mis muslos, impidiéndome cualquier movimiento. - ¿Aún no quieres? – dijo aquello mirándome a los ojos de manera autoritaria y posicionando su miembro justo en mi entrada, logrando que todo mi cuerpo temblase al sentirlo en aquel lugar.

Y aquel era el límite, ¡Más caliente no podía estar!, si sentía que en cualquier momento iba a arder en llamas (y no precisamente las del infierno). Sentirlo tan cerca de aquel lugar era desesperante, ya casi no podía respirar al sentir como se quemaba mi piel en cada lugar que él había tocado.

- Si… - dije aquello al cerrar los ojos, no quería verle el rostro de satisfacción al oírme decirlo.

Apenas pronuncié aquel "si", el muy condenado de Ranma sujetó mi cadera y me penetró con un solo movimiento.

- ¡Ahhhhh! – me quejé al sentir el dolor de aquella penetración y abrí los ojos al instante. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con más intensidad mientras mi visión comenzaba a nublarse, era demasiado, el placer entremezclado con aquel atractivo dolor era total y completamente adictivo.

- Mmmm Akane…sigues como la primera vez - dijo aquello mientras intentaba ahogar gemidos, yo tan solo me abracé a su cuerpo, sujetando su espalda y mordiendo parte de su cuello al sentir como su miembro comenzaba a moverse dentro de mí.

¡Estaba a punto de llorar! Bueno por varios motivos pero no iba a hacerlo, por eso es que mordí a Ranma…al menos que soportara eso ¿No creen?.

Ranma comenzó a moverse con más y más rapidez, logrando que mi cuerpo se tensara por completo, ejerciendo presión sobre su entrepierna. Supongo que como venganza ante aquello llevó una de sus manos hacia mis pechos, los tocó y acaricio delicadamente en un principio, aumentando la intensidad de dicha acaricia.

Con el pasar de los minutos mis caderas cobraron vida propia moviéndose al compás de sus estocadas, sentía que me penetraba por completo, ya no quedaba espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, la delicia de sentirlo dentro de mí era en sí un éxtasis interminable.

Sus manos jugueteaban con mis pezones erectos mientras me penetraba una y otra y otra y otra vez. El dolor desapareció por completo al ser reemplazado por aquella sensación de satisfacción, y justo cuando rozaba la punta de mis pezones no pude contenerme ni un segundo más, me aferré aún con más fuerza a su cuerpo llegando al límite y sintiendo la humedad de aquel líquido que no pude contener por más tiempo.

Aquella era la primera vez que me venía en brazos de alguien… y ¡LO RECORDABA!.

Pude oír las ligeras carcajadas de aquel niñato al notar lo que había logrado y les juro que en ese mismo instante mordí mis labios, ya que el muy condenado había comenzado a moverse de una manera…Que ni les explico, con decirles que sentía que me estaban destrozando aquella entrada debe ser suficiente…aunque no me quejo se sintió bastante bien.

Supe que estaba a punto de venirse al ver su rostro y sentir su fuerte agarre, terminó en mi interior, mientras nos besábamos…sentí que aquella había sido por lejos la mejor experiencia de mi vida, su calidez, sus caricias, su entrega todo había sido más que maravilloso y el poder oír su respiración en aquel instante aún era excitante porque, después de todo era yo el causante de aquel estado… ¡ERA GENIAL! ¡COMPLETAMENTE GENIAL!, de haber podido hubiese grabado todo lo sucedido para restregárselo en la cara de vez en cuando.

Bueno…aquella experiencia se vio interrumpida por la realidad, a penas terminamos ¡sentí como si me hubiese pasado un ejército por encima (no piensen mal), enserio era como si hubiese caminado por un desierto al menos una semana!, estaba total y completamente exhausta y su peso sobre mi cuerpo no ayudaba en nada…aunque lo soportaría de ser necesario ya que no me incomodaba para nada tener su rostro sobre mi pecho, de un estado salvaje había pasado a lo que parecía ser un bebé…¿era bipolar en la cama?...¿Fue así la primera vez también?.

- Creo que…ya debería irme – murmuré luego de un par de minutos en aquella posición, por un momento fui feliz y olvidé de que se trataba todo el asunto.

- ¿Irte?...¿A dónde? – preguntó para luego soltar un par de carcajadas. Levantó el rostro mirándome a los ojos con seriedad. – Akane…¿Qué crees que acaba de pasar?.

- Mmm…Sexo de despedida ¿no?... – Afirmé aquello creyendo cada una de mis palabras, tendría que abandonar rápido aquel apartamento…no quería que viera mi llanto desconsolado, porque de que lloraría, lloraría y de mis lágrimas surgiría un nuevo diluvio.

- …Tan tonta como de costumbre jajajajajajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – comenzó a reír con desenfreno, librándome de su abrazo y moviéndose en aquella cama.

-…¿tonta?... – pregunté sintiendo como aquellas lágrimas traicioneras estaban a punto de hacerse presentes.

- ¿Dije tonta?...¡Más bien tarada!, Ay Akane…¿Cómo es que puedes pensar tanta estupidez? – aún no dejaba de reír como condenado, ¿Es que acaso tenía cara de payaso? ¡¿La tenía?!, de seguro mi mamá engañó a mi padre con algún payaso ¡Es la única explicación razonable!.

- Mejor me voy… - contesté intentando levantarme pero no pude, aquel bastardo me sujetó de inmediato.

- A ver tarada, Pensaste que la chica con el cual me viste era mi amante y que yo te buscaría para terminar contigo ¿no?- ante sus palabras tan solo podía asentir. - Bueno y además de todo pensaste que esto era sexo de despedida ¿verdad? – volví a asentir mordiendo mi labio. - ¿Ves que si eres tarada?...¡Idiota! jajajajaja.

- ¿Ah?...o sea que…¿No me vas a terminar?- pregunté con algo parecido a una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Y eso es lo que preguntas?...¿No preguntas si de verdad te fui infiel o no? Jajajajajaja Akane nunca cambias – afirmó aquello sin ser capaz de dejar de reír.

- Sabes que en momentos como estos te odio…¡Olvídalo me voy! – Contesté quitándole la sábana y cubriéndome con ella.

- No te he engañado imbécil…esa chica es Ukyo, una amiga de hace años, paso con ella al menos tres semanas en las vacaciones porque vivimos lejos…- sujetó mi mano obligándome a tomar asiento al borde de aquella cama y déjenme decirles que al oír sus palabras una especie de gong retumbó en mi cabeza.

¡¿CÓMO PODÍA SER TAN RECONDENADAMENTE IMBECIL?!.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes de irte? – pregunte sin ser capaz de verlo a la cara, no mientras tuviese la estupidez colgando en la frente como una especie de exposición.

- Porque no me preguntaste….prácticamente saliste corriendo ese día…ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo.

- Ahhh…y ¿Por qué no me…no ha…no habíamos…hecho esto antes? - ¿esto?, dios mío, me internaré voluntariamente en un hospital para un trasplante de cerebro.

- ¿Tener relaciones?...no me malinterpretes siempre tengo ganas pero ni te imaginas lo divertido que es ver tus reacciones y mucho más tu proceso de pensamiento…¡Mira las cosas que se te ocurren!, nunca dejas de sorprenderme – comentó todo aquello sin siquiera una pizca de remordimiento…o al menos yo no noté nada, no de hecho no sentía remordimiento.

Y si, me enojé al instante, aquella inmensa felicidad que sentí al enterarme de que no me había engañado duró menos de un milisegundo, se hizo añicos y ¡desapareció por siempre!. ¡MALDITO MOCOSO DE LOS MIL DEMONIOS!, ¿ACASO SEGUÍA TRATANDOME COMO SU RATÓN DE LABORATIORIO? ¿TENGO CARA DE EXPERIMENTO? ¡¿LA TENGO?! ¡JODEEEEER!.

- Olvídalo…ahora si me voy… - comente pero no pude hacerlo ya que aquel idiota tiró de mi brazo y me abrazó fuertemente y por más que intente librarme mediante golpes (si golpes, se los merecía) no pude lograrlo.

- Shhh, tranquilo, duerme, mañana hablamos – dijo aquello y besó mi frente.

¡¿QUÉ SE CREE ESTE MOCOSO?!...pero bueno, como buena idiota que soy le hice caso porque, debo admitirlo…ni aunque hubiese querido hubiese podido salir de aquel lugar, no tenía las fuerzas como para caminar de vuelta a casa, de hacerlo lo más seguro es que hubiese terminado durmiendo en plena calle.

Me dormí al instante y desperté a la mañana siguiente, al sentir un peso sobre mi rostro.

- Bella durmiente…Vístete.

- Mmm – me quejé al abrir los ojos y notar que me había lanzado mi ropa. – Ok.

Me vestí rápidamente y estaba listo para escaparme de aquel lugar, casi…casi lo logré sin que Ranma lo notara. ¡Ahhhh! Estaba seguro que seguiría con sus burlas y humillaciones y déjenme decirles que con mi propia vergüenza era más que suficiente, con todo lo que había sucedido la única opción que tenía era ir a vivir al medio oriente y ocultarme junto a Osama Bin Laden.

- Espera un poco, prepárame algo para el almuerzo ¿sí?.

- Ok… - contesté dirigiéndome a la cocina y comenzando a prepararle una caja de almuerzo, algo rápido y sencillo…al parecer si era su sirvienta, ni siquiera pensé antes de decirle que sí.

- Ukyo viene a buscarme, así aprovechas de conocerlo – comentó aquello mientras sostenía una taza de café entre sus manos.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamé mirándole con desconcierto mientras sostenía el cuchillo con el cual cortaba un par de vegetales.

- Si…se mudó a la ciudad y seremos compañeros de clase…ya no puedes huir debe estar a punto de… - en ese mismo instante oí el timbre y ¡por las faldas de mi abuelita!, ¡Estaba a punto de tirarme por una de las ventanas!, es que ese chico también debía pensar que soy un completo idiota. – …llegar.

Ranma abrió la puerta y saludó con un abrazo efusivo a aquella muchacha quien al instante fijó la mirada en mí, estuve a punto de cortarme un dedo así que dejé aquel cuchillo de lado por un segundo

- Eres Akane ¿verdad?- preguntó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- S…si – contesté deseando que me tragara la tierra.

- ¡Un gusto! – Se acercó y me abrazó de la misma forma.

- Voy a arreglar mi bolso, vuelvo en un segundo…conózcanse mejor – Ranma se apresuraba a ingresar a su cuarto.

¡Lo mato!, me dejó sola con aquella chica que acababa de conocer, peor aún…con una chica que de seguro pensaba que yo era una especia de espía-pscicopata-celoso. Volví a lo que estaba haciendo y continúe cortando los vegetales mientras esperaba a que el arroz terminase de cocinarse, rezando porque esta vez no se me quemara (vaya ironía ¿no?).

- Lo siento…por lo de ayer…pensé algo que no era, de verdad lo siento – comenté sonriendo tímidamente.

- oh, no no no, no es necesario que te disculpes – Respondió apoyándose en el mueble de la cocina, a un lado de donde me encontraba preparando el carbón la comida.

- Si lo es…debes pensar que soy paranoica…y bueno probablemente estés en lo cierto – Vaya disculpa…siempre que abro la boca termino metiendo la pata ¿Raro verdad?. – lo siento.

- No, no lo eres para nada… - sonreía y me observaba mientras cortaba cuidadosamente. – Verás, la que debe disculparse aquí soy yo porque… - el tono de su voz había disminuido considerablemente, y su mirada ya no era para nada amable. – te quitaré a Ranma.

Seguía sonriendo pero de una manera para nada amigable….pero ¿Qué me había dicho?... "¿Quitarme?...¿Quitarme a Ranma?...¿Por…que?" pensaba mientras sostenía aquel cuchillo. Al parecer mi uni-neurona aún no había procesado sus palabras.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamé al comprender por fin de lo que se trataba.

Y les juro qué en ese mismo instante pensé que todo eso se trataba de alguna especie de pesadilla o quién sabe, tal vez estaba en la matrix y cualquier día alguien me desconectaría librándome de aquella patética y complicada vida, es que de verdad eso no podía ser real, es mucha porquería para una sola persona.

¡JODEEEEER!, ¡¿cómo diablos llegué a esto?, había salido de una para meterme en otra mil veces peor…¿Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte? lo dudo, lo que no te mata simplemente te deja vivo y propenso a que te sigan pasando cosas sin sentido. Ahora...¡¿qué se supone que debía hacer?!, ¿Cómo debía responder o reaccionar ante aquella declaración de guerra por territorio Ranmanesco?...Lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en agarrar el teléfono y llamar a emergencias pero ¿Qué iba a decir? "¿Ayuda, me quieren robar el novio?"…de seguro mandarían una ambulancia pero para llevarme al lugar que siempre ha sido mi destino ¡EL PSIQUIATRICO!.

Les preguntaré algo….¿Qué hubiesen hecho ustedes de encontrarse en mi lugar? Y sean 100% honestas:  
a) La apuñalan con el cuchillo que tenían en mano y la matan…pasan el resto de sus vidas en prisión, pero ¿Qué más da?, al menos mataron a la condenada.

b) La amenazan al más puro estilo de "la novia psicópata", intimidándola mientras sostienen el cuchillo, el tipo las denuncia y pasan un tiempo en la cárcel, pero ¿Qué más da?, al menos amenazaron la condenada.

c) No hacen nada, solo la miran con asombro, como si estuviesen en una especie de parálisis mental momentánea.

d) Se despiertan…porque bajo ninguna circunstancia esa situación puede siquiera llegar a considerarse como algo real.

e) La insultan como si no existiese un mañana, diciéndole palabrotas que ni siquiera sabían que existían.

Bueno, ya me voy porque creo que esta señora está a punto de encontrarme….¡Besos!.

**10 comentarios** Publicado por** Akane Tendo** en** 26/09/2012 11:27:00 AM**~

* * *

_Aquella chica se levantó cuidadosamente, sin notar la pila de libros sin ordenar que acababa de derrumbar.__Como la patosa que es cayó al piso, creando un desorden y atrayendo de esa forma la atención de aquella adorable "__terrorífica"__ bibliotecaria, esperemos que sobreviva, para que nos cuente que fue de su vida._

* * *

**Bueno que les parecio? A mi me encanto XD fu tan divertido, coffcoffellemonenespecialcoffcoff uwu, esperare por sus recviews :3**

**Agradecer de corazón a: BUBU30, Kalpana R. Saotome, AkaneSaotomee, Kikyio4, Candy y Mini Candy **

**BUBU30: awww…. Espero te recuperes pronto y te encuentres mejor de salud, sigo esperando tu solicitud, envíame mensaje por inbox porque tengo varias solicitudes, para que asi sepa que eres tu :3 te quiero cuidate~ na más por eso hay más lemon en este capítulo XD**

**Kalpana: perdón por tardar D: espero que disfrutes de este capítulo :D saludos**

**Buno me voy porque se supone que debo de estar en clases y mi madre no me tiene que pillar en la compu, hasta pronto, los quiero~ **


	11. No me crees?

**Hola a todos? Cuantos me extrañaron TwT lamento haber desaparecido, problemas, como siempre nunca faltan en la vida, así que perdonen uwu, aquí les dejo este capitulo :D es mas corto… espero les guste~ y si le interesa saber que me paso, pues lo sabrán en el final, claro, si les interesa, sino solo terminen de leer el fic y dejen su comentario XD**

* * *

**~No me crees?~**

* * *

_~Primero que todo…me alegra saber que ninguna de ustedes es una asesina en potencia, aunque debo admitir que por__ "__horas"__segundos aquellas opciones (A y B) no me parecieron del todo horrendas (ok, si, me parecieron buenas…más que buenas)…pero eso no significa que sea un psicópata ¿o sí?, bueno que más da si ya soy rara, un título más a la__ "__interminable"__lista de defectos no importa._

Les pregunté porque quería saber si hubiesen hecho las cosas de otra manera de haber sido yo (¡oh dios!, por ningún motivo les deseo ese mal, tan solo es una suposición) y creo que algunas de ustedes si hubiesen sido un poco

_ "__mucho, un montón, un millón de veces"__más astutas._

¿Qué hice?, no creo que sea muy difícil para ustedes imaginarlo, déjenme relatarlo de esta manera…digamos que mi uni-neurona transmitía el siguiente mensaje…

*Houston, Houston (al principio escribí jiuston pero algo me decía que estaba mal escrito…tío google es el salvador de los ignorantes) tenemos un problema, el cuerpo de este tarado no responde…¡Houston, Houston!, ¡Creo que lo perdimos!*

Pobrecita neurona…le tocó nacer en un cerebro despoblado. Ni modo peor la tengo yo, ya que debo seguir viviendo con esa cosa que no hace más que ocupar espacio en mi cráneo, a la cual ni siquiera me atrevo a llamar cerebro.

No me movía ni un centímetro, me quedé petrificada, se los juro PETRIFICADA ante lo que le oí decir. Es que de verdad no estoy bromeando, era como si esta cosa…esta tipa con la carita de "yo no fui" , o pelos de víbora me hubiese mirado a los ojos y me hubiese convertido en piedra (si alguna de ustedes sabe cómo se llama…las felicito, son más inteligentes que yo…aunque no sé si eso pueda ser un gran mérito…no la verdad es que no lo es…y aquí voy de nuevo como idiota a cambiar de tema).

La miré sin decir nada, carajo hasta el cuchillo se me cayó lamentablemente de las manos. La tipa esta me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras seguía apoyado en el mueble.

Yo debía parecerle más tarada de lo "normal", lo único que me faltaba era babear, se los juro, no pude verme el rostro pero me lo conozco de memoria, en especial en este tipo de situaciones.

- Ey… - dijo aquella chica mientras observaba la tabla en donde estaban los trocitos de vegetales.

- ¿Eh? – contesté al oír su voz, alzando una ceja y deseando que Ukyo se convirtiera en Freddy krueguer, para saber que se trataba de una ¡maldita pesadilla!.

- Se te cayeron los vegetales… - comentó aquello señalando la tabla de cortar que se encontraba cerca de la orilla del mueble.

- No…no se cayeron, ahí están… - contesté observando fijamente aquella tabla.  
Pero…¡¿Qué diablos?!...¡¿Cómo es que esta tipa cambiaba el tema de conversación de esa forma?!, había pasado de un *ey, te robaré a tu novio* a un *cuidado con los vegetales*, ¿Acaso estaba más loca que yo?(tomen esa pregunta como el insulto que es).

- Pues… - dijo aquello mirándome directamente a los ojos, sin sonreír, y sin ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro. Extendió el brazo sin dejar de observarme y ante mi asombro tiró de la tabla logrando que aquellos trozos de vegetales cayeran al piso. – Si se te cayeron.

Miré el piso sin poder lograr que aquel asombro se disipara, de seguro hasta tenía la boca abierta de la impresión. Levanté el rostro y la miré a la cara, y ahí seguía, con los mismos ojos inexpresivos…¡Esa tipa sí que estaba loca!.

-…¿Por qué…? – pregunté alzando una ceja.

Ahhh claro, en ese momento si era capaz de preguntar por qué, pero no pude hacerlo cuando la muy condenada me dijo que me iba a robar a Ranma. ¡SOY TAN IDIOTA!.

- ¿Por qué de qué?...trata de no ser tan torpe a la otra ¿vale? – la sonrisa volvió al rostro de aquella muchacha.

Y yo aún no me explicaba qué demonios estaba sucediendo, esto era peor que una pesadilla, ¡Joder!, hubiese preferido mil veces tener a Freddy y a Jason persiguiéndome en vez de a este ser no identificado que dice llamarse Ukyo.

- ¿Qué hacen? – La voz de Ranma llamó mi atención al instante y volteé a verlo con lo que definiré de la siguiente forma "carita de cachorrito maltratado, triste y asustado". - ¿Pasó algo? – se acercó a nosotras sujetando su bolso, ni siquiera había notado hasta ese entonces que el mocoso llevaba su uniforme escolar.

- Yo…

- Nada, Akane dejó caer los vegetales y bueno… - se detuvo por un segundo para rodearme con uno de sus brazos y atraerme un poco hacia su cuerpo. – Creo que está preocupada por eso.

- ¿Por qué no lo vi venir? – dijo Ranma mirándome con una ceja alzada, como si hubiese estado predeterminado que terminaría votando algo y arruinando la comida, pero es que ¡Por todos los cielos!, esta vez no fue mi culpa. - Bueno, ¿Ya se conocen verdad?...Ukyo esta es mi novia Akane…Akane esta es mi mejor amiga Ukyo, ¿No más mal entendidos? – mantenía aquella sonrisa estúpida en el rostro haciéndome sentir más idiota de lo necesario.

- …Yo.

- Ya, no te preocupes, la paranoia entre novios es común - ¿Cómo era posible que Ukyo pudiese decir algo como aquello sin siquiera detenerse a pestañear?, simplemente impresionante. – Ah y…yo ya había preparado el almuerzo para ambos – confesó Ukyo entre risas, tocando su bolso y guiñándole un ojo a mi novio.

- Que bueno…de no ser por ti nos hubiésemos muerto de hambre – Ranma sonrío y se acercó hasta besarme ligeramente y desordenar un poco mi cabello. – Aunque…sinceramente Ukyon – ahora se encontraba observando al chico que estaba a punto de dislocarme el hombro ¡Joder!, no tenía por qué apoyar todo su peso en mi pobre hombro, ¿Es que me quería quitar el novio y además de todo también dejarme discapacitada?. – Creo que hubiésemos terminado comiendo tus almuerzos de todas formas…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso idiota?... – pregunté quitándome aquel brazo asesino de encima y mirando de una manera muy poco amistosa al patán que se hacía llamar mi novio.

- Nada Akane…nada – Y el muy condenado no dejaba de reír, es que tenía unas ganas de darle un sartenazo por la cabeza.

- Bueno, se nos hace tarde mejor nos vamos Ran-chan.

¿Ran-chan?...¡Ran-chan!, joder si ni a mí me deja decirle así, es más parece que percibe cuando voy a intentar llamarlo de esa forma porque me mira como si quisiera convertirse en asesino en serie y hacerme la primera víctima, pero a ella si se lo permitía…Esto estaba empezando a olerme muy muy MUUUUUY mal.

- Bueno, vamos…bye tarúpida – desordenó mi cabello una vez más para luego caminar hacia la puerta.

Yo creo que este niño leyó mal su fecha de nacimiento porque insiste en tratarme como a una reverenda pende…niño.

Estaban a punto de abandonar por completo el apartamento cuando aquel infernal pelinegro volteó a verme para guiñarme un ojo y abrazar a Ranma por la espalda y así entre risas y jugueteos dudosos se fueron….¡par de malnacidos!, si no fuera porque de verdad me gusta Ranma los hubiese mandado al demonio para que vivieran felices y comiendo perdices en una tierra llamada Bastardolandia.

¡¿Guiñarme el ojo?!, ahhhh dios mío, debí haber tenido el cuchillo en la mano para arrancárselo y guardarlo como reliquia, es que nadie puede ser tan…tan…tan ¡Maldita!.

- Oh…¿Botó los vegetales para que Ranma no comiera mi almuerzo…sino del suyo? – pregunté en voz alta mientras mis palabras hacían eco en aquel desolado apartamento.

¡BINGOOOO!, ¡Si imbécil!, ¿Por qué más iba a ser?, ¿Ahora te vienes a dar cuenta?, ¡Maldición, si que necesito un trasplante de cerebro!.

No puedo decirles exactamente por cuánto tiempo estuve parada ahí, en medio de la cocina como momia petrificada mirando fijamente la pared. ¿Qué si quería contar las líneas del papel mural? La verdad esa no era mi intención, es sólo que mi proceso mental es muy lento y aún estaba tratando de descifrar la seriedad de las palabras de esa chica, ¿Qué pensaba?, pues algo como esto:

"Ranma…Ukyo…peligro" si, mensajes cortos pero es todo lo que puede procesar mi neurona. Al fin y al cabo comprendí que es mejor tarde que nunca (sigo repitiéndome lo mismo a diario, la esperanza nunca se pierde).

- ¡Le gusta Ranma! – exclamé al encontrar la respuesta indicada.

¿Ahora si ya están convencidas de que me falta algo allí arriba?...supongo que ya lo sabían desde el principio, no se preocupen no las culpo, más bien las entiendo. ¡Idiota tenía que ser como para no darme cuenta de eso al instante!, si lo único que le faltaba a la infeliz paliducha era besuqueárselo frente a mí.

¿Qué iba a hacer?, ¿Cómo podía detener a Ukyo?, ¿Cómo podía impedir que lograse hacer lo que fuese que planeaba?...demasiadas preguntas para alguien tan estrecha de pensamiento como yo, lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento era que debía permanecer cerca de Ranma o advertirle de lo que Ukyo se traía entre manos. Al menos por ahora no podía dejarlo solo y en manos de esa psicópata, si lo hacía era como regalárselo con cinta y todo ¡Y POR NINGUN MOTIVO IBA A DEJAR QUE ESO SUCEDIERA!.

¿Qué se me ocurrió para poder estar a su lado y cuidar de que esa depravada no intentase ponerle las garras encima?, pues bien…redoble de tambores para la gran respuesta…Me metí a su cuarto y saqué uno de sus uniformes, como han de imaginárselo me lo puse y ¡SI!, ¡LE SOY FIEL A MI IMBECILIDAD!, salí corriendo en dirección a mi antiguo colegio, me haría pasar por estudiante de último año, ¿Brillante verdad? Si brillante e irónico, era la primera vez que asistía a un primer día de clases y ya ni siquiera era un alumno de preparatoria, como Ranma me recalcaba a cada rato que era y siempre seré marimacho, aproveche ese defecto mio, así me haría pasar por un alumno, nadie me reconocería, Soy una genio (nótese el sarcasmo).

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a aquel colegio, pero como han de suponerlo estaba cerrado, y como también han de suponerlo esa idea ni siquiera se me cruzó por la cabeza.

Heme allí, parado frente a un portón cerrado y a unos muros demasiado altos que jamás podría escalar debido al pánico a las alturas que comencé a sentir el día en que casi muero intentando declararme. Mi plan había sido un fracaso.

-…¿Qué diablos haces aquí Akane…y vestida de esa forma? – Oh no, deseaba estar oyendo mal, si, intentaba convencerme de que todo lo sucedido me había causado una especie de shock emocional…¡Ese no podía ser Shinosuke!.

- Si eres una alucinación…vete, no tengo tiempo para lidiar con mi locura – contesté al voltear y verlo de píe junto a mí.

- …No soy una alucinación.

- Lo qué digas sólo desaparece, tengo que encontrar una forma de entrar sin morir de miedo en el intento – fijé la mirada en mi enemigo principal, aquel muro de unos cuatro metros de altura.

- ¿Quieres entrar?- volvió a preguntarme y de ser una alucinación era bastante fiel al imbécil real, no dejaba de molestarme.

- ¿Qué crees?, ¿Por qué otra razón estaría aquí, vestida así y mirando fijamente un muro? – respondí volteando a verlo, ya no podía seguir engañándome, lamentablemente aquel si era Shinosuke.

- Contigo nunca se sabe… - contestó luego de soltar un par de carcajadas y ¿Es que todo el mundo se divierte al burlarse de mí?...en vez de estudiar filosofía debí convertirme en payaso, para estas alturas ya sería millonario.

- Ok, ok...sigue con tu rumbo que necesito ver como entro.

- Pues…¿Qué te parece si entras por el portón?.

- Está cerrado ¿Qué no ves?.

- Si pero… - Shinosuke sonrió y se acercó al intercomunicador para presionarlo por un segundo.

- Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? – una voz femenina provenía de aquel parlante.

- Soy Shinosuke… - y no tuvo necesidad de seguir hablando ya que aquella mujer estalló en una especie de felicidad enérgicamente extraña.

- ¡Shinosuke-kuni!, ¡Qué alegría que si hayas podido asistir hoy a la ceremonia de bienvenida!, Entra, entra hijo.

Dios mío, ese es el poder del favoritismo, pero ¿Qué más podía esperar?, Shinosuke fue el presidente del centro de alumnos por 2 años y un alumno sobresaliente en todos los ámbitos, era de esperarse que lo recordaran de esa forma y menos mal no se me ocurrió la brillante idea de tocar el timbre de aquel intercomunicador porque de seguro ni se hubiesen molestado en revisar los registros escolares para encontrar mi nombre, después de todo siempre he sido y seguiré siendo invisible.

- ¿Vienes? – Pregunto el risueño mientras aquel portón automático se abría para que ingresara el alumno pródigo de aquel colegio.

Asentí y comprendí la gran ironía de la vida, henos allí, el mejor ex (maldita palabra) alumno de aquel colegio ingresando en compañía del ex (malos recuerdos) alumno que por poco no se gradúa.

Caminamos entre los pasillos desolados de aquel colegio que me traía tantos buenos y malos recuerdos, al parecer los alumnos se encontraban en el auditorio, esperando el discurso y la ceremonia de bienvenida, por esto siempre evité asistir al primer día de clases, prefería estar haciendo nada en mi casita durmiendo antes de venir a hacer nada al colegio.

- Ey…parece que estamos solos ¿Qué te parece si… - de la nada el muy condenado me acorraló contra los casilleros y se acercó hasta ganarse entre mis piernas, al parecer había pensado bien la situación, de esa forma no podía pegarle. –…Te violo antes de ir a dar el discurso?...te ves tan apetecible con ese uniforme que no puedo resistirme – Susurró aquello a mi oído mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja y provocándome un escalofrío que me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

Me desagradaba, si, de eso no cabían dudas, pero no podía controlar a mi cuerpo traicionero, al parecer el tener relaciones con Ranma me dejaba demasiado sensible…Ahh si tan solo fuese Ranma el que me susurrase esas cosas al oído todo sería tan diferente (su mente se fue a un abismo de perversión).

- y ¿Qué te parece si…te parto la cara a golpes? – contesté sonriendo de oreja a oreja y empujándolo para que me diera mi tan preciado espacio.

Shinosuke solo rió, al parecer me estaba tomando el pelo como lo hace todo el mundo. Pero qué más daba, era la nueva moda "mil y una formas de joder a Akane Tendo" deberían publicar un libro con ése título, ¿Sería muy masoquista si lo escribo yo?.

- Ay Akane, amo tus reacciones – Aquel chico desordenó mi cabello y ahí vamos de nuevo, ¿Acaso eso también se convirtió en alguna especie de tendencia?.

Lo miré con enojo y volteé para seguir mi camino y TA-DA, nuevamente me quedé hecha piedra al ver que Ranma se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia observándonos fijamente. Llevaba puestos sus anteojos y sostenía un par de libros, se acercó sin decir una palabra hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia, no dejó de observarnos y su rostro se encontraba completamente en blanco, inexpresivo, no podía ni siquiera imaginar lo que estaba pensando en aquel momento.

- Yo…Yo… - Tartamudeaba, al parecer me habían engrapado la lengua, no había hecho nada malo y sin embargo me comportaba como todo una infiel atrapada en el acto ¡Que me den!.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo… - por fin habló, alzó una ceja y me miró con desconcierto - …Aquí y con mi uniforme?.

"…¿Ah?" pensé mientras la cruda realidad se hacía presente. ¡JODEEEER!, lo que le preocupaba era el uniforme y no el hecho de haberme encontrado en aquella posición con mi EX NOVIO. Eso era demasiado, al carajo con todo, una cosa es no ser celoso y otra muy diferente es que no te importe en lo absoluto.

- ¡Yoh nuevo presidente! – Shinosuke aun mantenía aquella sonrisa idiotizada mientras saludaba a Ranma, quien lo miraba de manera normal.

La verdad es que no esperaba una reacción celosa ultra exagerada, pero tampoco me esperaba esa calma, mi inseguridad es un gran problema…sí, yo soy el del problema, Ranma está en lo correcto, después de todo el idiota impulsivo que llegó hasta la escuela por sus celos y su desesperación, soy yo. ¡QUE ME VUELVAN A DAR!.

¿Nuevo presidente? – pregunté observando a Ranma en busca de una explicación.

- Ah sí…pensé que lo sabías, a mediados del año pasado me eligieron para tomar el cargo de presidente estudiantil…¿Qué acaso no tuviste que votar?.

Sinceramente…si voté pero nunca le he prestado mucha atención a ese tipo de cosas, al momento de votar simplemente marco el nombre que más me guste de entre la lista.

- Bueno, mejor me voy al auditorio, bye Ranma…Bye cariño – susurró lo último a mi oído logrando que mi pierna sintiese la enorme necesidad de estrellarse contra sus partes íntimas, se alejó casi corriendo, al parecer su entrepierna sintió la amenaza.

- Bueno…yo también me voy – Ranma lucía diferente, se veía completamente serio y autoritario, tal vez ese era su nuevo look de presidente del centro de alumnos pero ese no era el Ranma que yo conocía.

- Espera, vine porque quería hablar contigo – Me acerqué y sujeté su mano, levantando un poco el rostro para poder besar su mejilla.

- Ah…pues como supondrás no tengo tiempo – contestó fríamente mientras observaba su reloj pulsera.

Hijo de su…mami, ¡témpano de hielo!, en ese instante me sentí como el Titanic, había colisionado contra un ¡ICEBERG ANDANTE!. Y de nuevo volví a aquella "carita de cachorrito maltratado", lo solté de inmediato y estaba a punto de decirle que me iba cuando sus carcajadas inundaron aquel desolado pasillo y el instinto asesino que se ocultaba dentro de mí ser comenzó a aflorar…nuevamente.

- jajajajaja…y tú vas y te la crees babosa – Confesó entre risas para luego sujetar mi mentón y robarme un cálido beso.

¡Condenado!, estaba a punto de volarle los lentes con mi puño, pero cualquier señal de enojo se pulverizó cuando mordió mi labio e introdujo su lengua en mi cavidad, logrando robarme el aliento y despertando aquel deseo que me provocaban sus labios.

-…¿Disfrutas mucho riéndote de mi verdad? – pregunté al morder su labio y observarlo con resentimiento.

- Mucho, es lo que alegra mis días – me sacó la lengua y sonrío.

Puse cara de enfado, pero la verdad es que expresiones como aquellas son las que me hacían notar que Ranma era en realidad menor que yo, se ve tan lindo cuando actúa de esa forma que ni siquiera me importa que me utilice como hazme reír.

- …Idiota – sonreí y besé con suavidad sus labios.

- Bueno, dime lo que me tienes que decir, tengo que regresar pronto al auditorio.

- ¿Ah?.

Si, Idiota yo, con tan solo un beso y ya se me había olvidado el porqué de mi repentina urgencia de hacerme pasar por un estudiante de preparatoria, de lo que estaba seguro es que era más que un simple fetiche o una vocación de espía.

- Ah…bueno…se trata de Ukyo… - contesté mordiéndome el labio y retrocediendo un poco.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?...¿Aún crees que te engaño? – Ranma alzó una ceja y acomodó sus anteojos sin dejar de observarme.

- No…no es eso…verás creo que lo mejor es decírtelo, así no caigo en sus juegos…creo que…creo que le gustas a Ukyo – Declaré aquello mirando a Ranma y esperando con ansias su reacción.

El muy maldito solo me miró a los ojos por un par de segundos sin siquiera pestañear, logrando que mi inquietud creciera aún más, ¿Es que acaso no me creería?.

- …¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Se reía como si no existiese un mañana. ¿Se sorprenden?, pues yo si lo hice, aunque sé muy bien que debí haberme esperado algo como eso.

- ¿Por qué te ríes?...

-….¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJ AAA! AY MI MADRE – el muy infeliz ahora se encontraba apoyando la frente contra los casilleros y sujetando su estómago de tanta risa.

Pues si seguía así lo más probable es que no existiese un mañana, pero para él, porque estaba a punto de desatar mi ira, ustedes bien saben que es difícil que eso suceda debido a mi personalidad, pero desde que este…desde que Ranma entró a mi vida la interminable paciencia que creí poseer resultó tener un límite.

Estaba a dos minutos de estallar y hacerle tragar tierra para ver si aún le daban ganas de reírse de esta payaso, alías Akane Tendo.

Pues y ¿Cómo creen que me respondió?...les daré cinco opciones:

1) Ay Akane tú y tu imaginación…tarada.  
2) Ah…y ¿Qué importa?, sé que soy irresistible, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, Ukyo caería rendido a mis pies tarde o temprano.  
3) Si…le gusto a Ukyo tanto como a mí me gusta Shinosuke, tarada.  
4) Sí, lo sé.  
5) Pues…¿Te parece si mañana vamos a una cita…pero con el psicólogo? JAJAJAJAJA tarada.

Lo sé, hay un abuso de la palabra tarada, pero después de todo ¿ Creen que está mal utilizada?.

**13 comentarios** Publicado por **Akane Tendo** en **25/10/2012 10:37:00 AM**~

* * *

A_kane se apresuró a publicar aquella entrada mientras escuchaba los gritos de su adorada madre._

_- ¡Akane apúrate!, ¡Ya empezó el dorama donde sale Choi Minho, Medical Top Team!._

_- ¡Ya voy mami! – contestó la peliazul quien se paró sin prestarle mucha atención al cable de su notebook, logrando estrellarse contra el piso y de paso llevarse consigo su preciada computadora portátil._

_Ay Akane, Akane…esperemos que la pobrecita haya sobrevivido o no sabremos de ti por un buen tiempo._

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Vale aclarar algo… como he estado tan alejada de este fic por culpa de la sociedad ¬¬" no recuerdo si edite la parte en que Ranma es menor que Akane, creo que le puse la misma edad… no sé, quisiera, bueno… les puse la misma edad, pero cometí un error al decir que Ranma iba un curso superior que Akane… dejémoslo con que tienen la misma edad y Ranma recién esta en el ultimo año de la preparatoria y Akane ya esta comenzando con su primer año en la universidad… no sé porque pero me siento identificada ._. XD **

**Bueno que más… a verdad les iba a decir porque me perdí tanto tiempo :c perdonen, lo que mas odio es dejar un fic inconcluso y ya lo estaba haciendo T^T, sinceramente no es mi mejor año en la U y puedo salvarme pero si solo tengo buenas notas estos dos últimos parciales D: y tengo que salvarme, porque si no mi adorada madre (nótese el sarcasmo) me quitara el internet TwT así que estoy poniendo todo de mi, deséenme suerte ;n; que la necesito y con urgencia esta semana que viene ya son los parciales… me preocupa anatomía ya son 4 semestre que ando pataleando en la misma y es mi ultima oportunidad que me dan mis padres si no tengo que cambiarme de carrera y no sé que mier** estudiar :c**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo así como yo disfrute al editarla XD, ya saben que si cometí algunos errores es culpa del tiempo, porque debería de esa cocinando en estos momentos ._. **

**Agradecer de todo corazón por sus comentarios a Kykio4, BUBU30, ro-chan, OPAWER, Candy y Lobo de Sombras. Los amo, si no fuera por ustedes y sus comentarios no seguiría con el fic, gracias de corazón :3**

**Sin mas que decir me despido, me gustaría poder responder a cada uno su review pero el tiempo esta en mi contra ya son las 11 de la mañana y tengo que cocinar D: prometo que para el siguiente capitulo los responderé si? Hasta pronto, besos, se me cuidan :D**


End file.
